Just To Let You Know
by C.A. Crest
Summary: "Why did you even bother coming?" he asked sharply."Just to let you know that I exist." My name is Sarah and my life has never been normal. I fight monters that most people can't see and my Dad just happens to be a Greek God. Not that I know the man because I've never even met him. The truth is he doesn't know I'm alive, but that's all about to change because of one summer at camp.
1. Something About a Horse and It's Mouth

Chapter One: Something About a Horse and Its Mouth

I was never a typical child. A point that many people, including my own mom, always told me. Whether it was meant as a compliment or an insult, I just nodded each time. Because it was true, I wasn't normal and I'm still not.

Let me back up a little, my name is Sarah Kenneth, which is also my mom's name. Apparently when she was giving birth to me, she couldn't decide on a name for me. So she gave me her name. Her exact words were "If men can do it to their sons I can do to my daughter!" Thus my name came to be. Yes it's confusing and yes it's always been a joke to people who know us. But I love my name, because it's my mom's. She's everything I want to be.

A quick fact about my mom, she is _very_ eccentric. Her whole personality is a bag of crazy, but in the good way. I take after her in that department, but I tend to have more common sense than her. I guess it's because I'm really smart. So smart in fact, that by the time I was six, I knew who my father was.

He left before I was even born, but I never felt any resentment towards him about it. Hell, I've never even met the guy. But mom says that I have his dark hair. Even though I dyed most of it in stripes of purple and blue that I wear in a ponytail. Yes, I have his hair and I also have his eyes…which bring me back to my earlier point of not being a typical child. You see, I have purple eyes. Not colored contacts, not hazel eyes that just reflect different colors, but purple eyes. I have purple eyes because my dad is not human; he is a god, a Greek god.

And it's because I'm his child that when I was six, I found out that I was only half human. I'm not going into the details, but let's just say that there was an accident when I was six. And I should have died, but I didn't. Because I had somehow barricaded myself in vines for protection. That's when I started asking my mom questions and that's when she refused to tell me anything. So, being the smart child I was, started using the internet. After hours of looking through web pages, I found what I was looking for.

The website I found described the twelve Greek gods in detail. It talked about their unusual features. Including one god that also had purple eyes and could control vines. His name was Dionysus and he did look like me a little, but without the weird wardrobe I wore. So I asked my mom again and used his name, she was stunned to say the least. Her shoulder length dark brown hair seemed to stand on end as I looked at her, waiting for a response.

Finally, she confirmed my theory and told me all about the gods. She told me that my eyes and powers were gifts. When I tried to object to that she shook her head.

"They are and you should never…oh, what's the saying? Something about a horse and its mouth I think, that you shouldn't look into it or whatever." She said as she patted my head.

I still disagreed with her. My looks got me picked on a lot and after the first time I used my powers, the monsters came.

Over the years I learned to fight with my powers and even with a knife. My mom worried about me, but we always managed. And this happened for ten more years, but that's when everything changed.


	2. My Friend's Boyfriend Has Bad Breath

Chapter Two: My Friend's Boyfriend Has Bad Breath

I was walking in Central Park with my best friend, Gwen Keller, we were always together. It's like we were attached at the hip since we met at age eight.

"And then he actually grabbed my hand! Can you believe it? This means he must like me. I might actually have a summer romance and those are, like, so hard to come by these days!" she said, as she twirled a strand of her hair.

Gwen had been on the border of having a relationship for a month now. And she hasn't said a word about anything else since, which was starting to get on my nerves. Don't get me wrong, I love Gwen, she's like a sister to me. But it was a bit depressing seeing as we were both sixteen and only one us had even kissed a boy. Let me give you a hint, it isn't me.

"Could we talk about something else?" I said a little sharply.

She just shrugged and took out her and started texting. I envied my friend a little. Her mom let her have a cell phone; mine didn't because we had discovered that using a cell phone seemed to attract monsters to me. Not only that, but Gwen looked the way I wanted to look…normal. She had wavy light brown hair that shined in the light. Her skin was tan and she was pretty tall, her eyes were green, a normal color for humans.

That's when we looked up and her boyfriend Tyler stood in front of us.

"Hey!" she squealed as she ran to him, but he didn't look happy. He looked angry, really angry. I got a bad feeling about this.

"I was just texting you, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just here to kill you." He smirked, my heart stopped.

"What?" she frowned and took a quick step back.

"Child of Olympus, I'm here to end your pathetic existence!" he roared as he started to transform.

I've fought many monsters over the years, but this is the first one that ever took the form of a human. But besides that, he thought Gwen was a demigod? Although that's where my thought process ended as Tyler grew into a massive beast that resembled a dragon, but not entirely. Gwen just stood there dumbstruck, until he looked down at her, then she ran.

"Find a place to hide!" I yelled as I pulled out my knife that I kept in my purse. I always leave the house with two things, my hunting knife and my sunglasses with purple lenses. I have to hide my eye color somehow.

I turned to Tyler. "Hey idiot!" I screamed. He turned his attention to me. "You got the wrong girl; I'm the one you're looking for."

He looked me up and down before breaking out in laughter.

"Just my luck, I get to kill two brats!" he said as he opened his mouth wide. My instincts told me to move and to do it fast. I dove quickly to the side.

Thank the gods I listen to my instincts. Because a ball of fire shot out of his mouth and vaporized the ground where I had been standing. This guy was way too big for m; I wouldn't be able to get close enough to even scratch him with my knife.

"Please let Gwen be alright." I muttered.

No sooner had the words left my mouth did I hear Tyler roar, but this time he was in pain. Because sticking out of his chest was an arrow, right were his heart was. I looked behind me to see Gwen, standing strong and holding a bow in her hand. She looked as surprised as I felt.

"Gwen…" I whispered.

Tyler screamed again and fell over, but before he hit the ground, his body turned to dust. As all monsters do when they died.

We both looked down at the dust, then back at each other. An awkward silence hung in the air.

Then she spoke. "We didn't imagine that did we?"

"No."

"Have you dealt with that kind of stuff before?"

"Yes."

"Did you understand what he meant by me being a child of Olympus?"

That I didn't answer right away, mostly because I wasn't sure how.

"It's a long story. I think we need to get our moms together so they can help me explain it to you."

Gwen just nodded. Together we walked out of the park and towards our homes. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Road Trip!

Chapter Three: Road Trip!

It was later that night when all four of us sat down in my living room. Gwen and her mom took the couch while my mom sat in a chair. I, however, couldn't sit still, so I leaned against the wall. All of this was just a shock to me, I mean; I've known Gwen for years! And not once in all that time has she seen any of the monsters I've fought. She never gave the slightest impression of being a demigod, but I've never met another demigod, so I can't be sure.

"So my father…is a god?" Gwen asked her mom without looking at her.

"Yes, we met when I worked at a bookstore in my late twenties. He had come there one night for poetry slam that the store hosted occasionally. His poems were a bit odd, but they had a certain spark to them. We fell for each other almost instantly." Ms. Keller said her face was dream like.

"Why did you never say anything about it? Sarah knows everything about her dad apparently." Gwen pointed over to me; envy was laced in her voice.

My mom smiled a small smile. "Sarah was a very gifted child. So when she realized her eye color and abilities were not normal, she went looking for the answers I wouldn't give her. And when she found them I had no reason to stay quiet. But don't be mad at your mother, we are not supposed to tell you who you really are. By knowing, you attract more monsters. As you can imagine, Sarah has been dealing with it for a very long time."

Gwen just sat there, letting this whole thing soak in. Then she finally looked at me.

"Did you know I was demigod?"

"No. I always expected demigods to look odd like me, so you being one never crossed my mind."

And now that my mind was starting to get back in order, damn ADHD, I looked at Gwen.

"Where did you get that bow and arrow earlier?" I asked.

That got Ms. Keller's attention. "What bow and arrow?"

"We were attacked by a monster that was too big for me and my knife to handle. The only way we survived was because Gwen shot it with an arrow through its heart." I explained.

We all turned to Gwen who looked nervous.

"Well I ran and hide like Sarah told me to. I watched her fighting and I thought 'I want to fight too.' Suddenly I felt the bow in my left hand and an arrow in my right. So without thinking I just stood up and shot it. Although, I didn't really expect to hit it let alone kill it." She finished.

That explained it; someone had been watching her and helped her out. Most likely it was a god or goddess lending a hand.

"So where do we go from here?" Gwen asked. My blood turned to ice.

Ms. Keller took her daughter's hands. "Your father told me that if I had a child, I should send them to a special camp when they turned thirteen. It's a camp for demigods to go and learn to fight. It's called Camp Half blood and it's on Long Island."

"Why haven't we been sent then? We're sixteen, that's three years over the due date." Gwen asked.

"Well I never sent you because you were never attacked by monsters. So I thought about it and just kept you here." Her mom explained.

Gwen looked at me again; I knew what was coming next.

"And you? You've been fighting since you were six, why haven't you gone?" she asked me, her face serious.

I thought about it a moment. I had many reasons for not going, but one was bigger than them all. A reason I wasn't yet ready to share, not even with my best friend.

"Just because I grew up fighting. I knew how so why bother going? I have no interest in this whole thing anyway." I looked away; Gwen always had a way of knowing when I was lying.

I took off my sunglasses, something I rarely did, to rub my eyes. It had been a long day and all I wanted was to go upstairs and pass out in my bed.

"Are you going to make me go?" Gwen asked.

"Normally I would say yes, but you are old enough to make decisions on your own. What do you want to do" her mom asked her.

The room went silent. I felt bad for Gwen, because she had to make such a big decision on the spot. I always had time to change my mind, but Gwen wasn't as lucky.

After ten minutes Gwen spoke.

"I…want to go." She answered slowly.

Her mom smiled. "I thought you might."

"But. I want Sarah to drive me there." Gwen stated. We grew quiet again. "It's just that if she doesn't go to camp with me I won't see her for the entire summer!" she looked at me. "The least you could do is drive me there, sort of like a mini road trip." She smiled at me.

"No way." I said bluntly. There was no way she was going to get me to go anywhere near that place.

"Pleeeeeaaasssee! You're my best friend!" she pouted and gave me her puppy dog look. I never could stand up to her when she made that face.

"Fine! I'll do it, just stop with the face it burns!" I whined and her face lit up.

"You're the best Sarah!" she said as she hugged me.

"Yes I am, now let go."

She stepped back from me and turned to our moms. "You guys don't mind right?"

They both shook their heads.

"Then I have to pack, tomorrow it's road trip time!"

This was going to be the longest car ride ever.


	4. Memories

Chapter Four: Memories

Gwen and I were on the road early the next morning, much to my displeasure. I've never been a morning person. There was just something so unnatural about being awake so early. However, Gwen was the biggest early bird I've ever seen. She usually got up around five, goes on a jog, come back and showers, and then got ready for school. I got out of bed fifteen minutes before the bell rang at school.

"So…are we there yet?" Gwen asked as we turned off her street.

"We just left!" I said.

Gwen was silent for the next ten minutes as we headed out of the city. It was an odd silence; we've never been so quiet with each other.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

She stared out her window. "I was wondering who my dad is." She said quietly. "And why he never bothered to visit me."

My eyebrows rose slightly. Gwen was never one to be serious. In fact, she was the most care free person I'd ever known. She never worried about homework, saying her dyslexia was a sign for her not to do it. She never cared if she had money or if she went a day without eating. In short, Gwen could be an airhead.

It sometimes makes me wonder how we became friends seeing as we are so different. Being dyslexic, it only made me want to read more. To prove to people that I can be just as smart as them despite my disadvantage. Me and Gwen were opposites, but somehow we were alike. So much alike that we were able to read each other's minds and finish the other's sentences.

"Maybe they're not allowed to visit their kids." I suggested.

"You've never met your dad even though you know who he is?" she asked me.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"My father, more than likely, doesn't know I'm alive." I said trying to sound casual.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because…when I almost died I had to save myself. I've never received any help from him. I think it was your dad who sent you the bow and arrow. He knows you're alive, he knows you're his." I finished.

"Sarah…" Gwen started.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I interjected. She closed her mouth.

I stared at the road ahead, noticing we were getting closer to our target. I didn't even notice when my mind started to drift back to the past.

_**Flashback**_

I was eight years old, drawing in our living room. My mom was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Mom tomorrow is Parent's Day at school." I said without looking up from my picture.

She looked at me, she tried to smile. "I know and I can't wait to come."

"Bobby is bringing his dad, Trevor is too. A lot of kids are." I continued to draw.

My mom's eyes turned sad as she sat down her magazine.

"Honey, we talked about this." She started.

"I know." I stopped coloring. "But will he ever come to see me? Does he care about me?" I said as I tried not to cry.

My mom got up and sat down next to me. Hugging me tight and petting my hair she tried to comfort me.

"If he could be there then I bet he would. But there are a lot of rules; he can't come to see you."

"Does he even know about me?" I asked as a tear rolled down my face.

"No, but you have no idea how much I wish he did. He would love you to death."

I cried myself to sleep that night, knowing I would never have a dad to bring to Parent's Day or anything else for that matter.

But it was then that I made a resolution. That if the gods were not allowed to interact with their kids, I never wanted to meet him. Then I couldn't be hurt by someone I didn't even know.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sarah, I think that's our turn!" Gwen said loudly as we came up alongside a dirt road that lead into a deep forest.

"I think you're right." I said as I focused my thoughts again.

I turned up the path and followed it until it ended a mile in.

"We have to walk the rest of the way." I said as we got out.

"You're coming with me into the camp?" she asked as she pulled her bags from the backseat of my Saturn.

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're safe."

With that we walked forward until we stood in front of this archway. On the top of it read, Camp Half Blood.


	5. Awkward Meetings

Chapter Five: Awkward Meetings

We just stood there outside the arch, both too afraid to cross over. It was strange. This is where we belonged, but it still felt as if we were trespassing.

"On three?" I asked as I extended my hand out to her.

"Agreed." She said as she took my hand. She was squeezing tightly.

We walked across it and instantly felt as if we were safe from attack. It was a strange feeling, one I haven't felt so completely since I was six. I missed this feeling.

As we continued walking up a hill, I felt a presence come upon us. A girl with blond hair and tan skin appeared in front of us. She looked our age if not a year younger. She strode up to us with a cautious, but warm smile.

"Hello and welcome to Camp Half Blood. My name is Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Sarah and this is my friend Gwen." I said just as cautiously. I've never been around other demigods, so I didn't know if I could trust this girl, Annabeth, just yet.

"I'm assuming you're both demigods right?" she asked, but to me she already knew the answer.

"Yes, but I'm just here to drop Gwen off and get her settled in." I stated adjusting my sunglasses.

Annabeth gave me a confused look, but then smiled again.

"Alright. We should go meet with Chiron, he's the camp's activities director. He can explain a little of what exactly goes on around here."

I could tell she was trying to get me to go along with all this, but I just nodded and helped Gwen pick up her bags as we set off into the camp.

My eyes never left Annabeth Chase, I wasn't going to trust her right off the bat. Gwen, on the other hand, was chatting with her like they had known each other for years.

"So how long have you been here?" Gwen asked her.

"I've lived here since I was a little kid. It's my second home since I ran away from my first." She said a little sadly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Gwen looked down at her feet.

"It's alright; things have gotten better with my dad over the past three years. So it's no big deal."

"Who's your godly parent?" I interjected. I know it was rude, but I felt as though I needed to know as much about Annabeth as I could.

She looked at me for a moment. "My mom is Athena."

"That's nice." I looked away.

She stopped walking and turned to me and Gwen.

"If you're worried about whom your parent is, there is no reason to be worried. You'll be claimed when we finish talking to Chiron." She said to the both of us, but I felt it directed at me.

Gwen's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. You see up until recently, the gods usually didn't claim all their children. But after a war we had, my friend Percy was offered to become a god for his part in our victory. Instead of taking it, he made the gods a deal. They had to claim all their children upon turning twelve. So when get new people, like you guys, they get claimed when they come to camp. So no worries." She smiled.

"Well that's good for me, but it doesn't really matter to Sarah. She already knows-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"I already know that there is nothing to worry about. I look forward to meeting this Chiron and Percy you talk so much about." I gave a fake smiled.

Not even for a second did I think that Annabeth bought that, but she didn't push me on it. We just continued walking. Gwen looked at me and I gave my head a slight shake. She got my message.

The three of us walked through the camp towards a big farm house. As I passed other kids, I noticed how normal they all looked. Well, besides the armor some of them wore. Other than that, they looked relatively normal. That made me a little angry, but at the same time it made me happy. I was different, I looked special, like mom always told me.

We approached the porch to the farm house and on the porch was a man. Half of man, the upper part of him. The lower part was a horse. He was a centaur, a creature I've read books about, was standing in front of me.

"Welcome to our camp, I am Chiron the trainer of heroes. And who do I owe the pleasure of meeting?" he asked us.

Gwen stepped forward, suddenly she gave off a stronger presence.

"I'm Gwen Keller. I've come to make myself stronger and to find answers about myself." She said as she bowed slightly to Chiron.

I was surprised by the way she was acting. She must really be serious about this.

Chiron smiled at her and then looked to me.

"The name's Sarah. I'm just here to help Gwen." I said staring him in the eyes.

His face looked just as confused as Annabeth's did when I told her.

"You do not wish to stay?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You know it is very important for you to get training. You could die if you don't."

"You will have to believe me when I say I do not need any training here." I said firmly, but not rudely. I even smiled at him.

"Maybe you should think it over.." Chiron tried again.

"Don't waste your breath, if Sally doesn't want to stay then don't stop her." Came a voice from behind Chiron. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and shriveled.

Standing behind the centaur was a shorter man with a slight tan and dark hair, his eyes looked bloodshot as if he'd been drinking and they were a deep purple color. He wore a leopard print shirt with shorts and sandals with socks. Oh no.

Annabeth gave an annoyed look and turned to us. "This is Mr.D our camp director."

Gwen and I just looked at him. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. But I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Who's Sally?" I asked.

Annabeth pulled me back and whispered in my ear. "Just ignore the names he calls you by. He does it to everybody."

I didn't really get what she was saying. Mr.D went on talking.

"Just one less brat for me to keep track of." He said with distaste.

OK, that hurt a little. If he was who I thought he was, then he could be a little nicer.

Trying to keep an argument from braking out, Chiron continued.

"Well it's up to you, Sarah. But let's get Gwen taken care of then we can talk some more."

I just stared at him until he took my silence and looked away.

He walked over to Gwen and looked her over.

"Gwen Keller, you are a child of Olympus and we shall see right now where you belong!" he said loudly. Causing the other demigods passing by to stop and look.

A few moments went by, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be looking for. And then, a light shined above Gwen's head. We all looked in awe as I saw the light was in the shape of a bow. As soon as it appeared it vanished. Leaving Gwen smiling, a bright smile that made me smile too.

"Hail Gwen Keller, daughter of Apollo, god of music, poetry, and the sun." he announced loudly.

The other campers clapped and cheered, especially a few of them carrying bows. They must be her siblings.

As the cheering died down Gwen hugged me tightly and went to join her siblings. I felt a twinge of jealously.

"Well, that's all I came here to do. So I think I'll be leaving now." I said as I turned to walk away.

Gwen's smile faded. She looked upset.

"You're leaving already? Can't you stay just a little longer?" she pleaded.

"She's right you know, you should stay." Annabeth said from behind me. "You won't make it long outside camp without proper training."

I just shrugged. "I've been doing fine for years. I think I can take care of myself." I said as I adjusted my glasses again.

Annabeth looked angry. As if she thought I was speaking highly of myself, which I wasn't. I was just telling the truth. I could defend myself and I wasn't about to waste my time here doing things I already knew.

"Look, I came here because my friend asked me to. I have no intention to stay so why don't we drop the subject?" I said much firmer than earlier.

I looked past Annabeth to Mr.D who was still sitting on the porch looking uninterested. If I was really going to leave, I had to be sure this was the guy.

"Hey, you in the leopard print shirt. What's your full name?" I asked, not caring to be respectful. Something about his I-don't-give-a-care attitude ticked me off.

That got his attention. " Did you say something Sally?" he said not even looking up.

I glared at him. "Yeah I asked you your full name. Are hard of hearing old man?"

A lot of the campers let out a gasp while others gave me you-shouldn't-have looks.

Now he looked up at me with a glare almost as intense as mine. But before either of us got another word out Annabeth pulled me away.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain it well enough, but you don't want to get him mad." She said quickly.

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because Mr.D is Dionysus and you shouldn't have any god as your enemy."

So I had been right, he was Dionysus. The man that never came once to visit me or even knew I was alive in the world.

"Thanks for the tip Annabeth." I faked smiled and returned to Gwen's side. Mr.D was back to ignoring us.

As the campers dispersed it was only Annabeth, Gwen, Chiron, Mr.D, and myself left in front of the house.

I grabbed Gwen by the shoulder. "Now I really have to go, the traffic back is going to be really lousy if I don't beat the rush."

I hugged her and she pulled me in close. She tucked in her head next to my shoulder and whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"I know you don't want to, but I think you should introduce yourself to him. Maybe not today, but someday you're going to wish you had. You will regret it if you don't. I'm right here beside you the while way."

I felt some tears come into my eyes, but I held them back until I felt them drain away.

I whispered softly. "Alright."

We pulled apart and I marched up the porch before anyone could stop me or better yet, before  
>I could stop myself. I tried to keep my breathing even as I stooped two feet away from Mr.D.<p>

He didn't look up or show any interest in conversation. Well that's too bad.

I pulled off my sunglasses and looked at him, my purple eyes shined brightly in the sunlight.

"My name is Sarah Elizabeth Kenneth, I'm the daughter of Sarah Marie Kenneth…and I'm also your daughter.


	6. I Let a Ginormous Cat Out of the Bag

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait guys, you have no idea what kind of writer's block I've been having. But to ease some tension this will NOT be my last chapter. So no worries ok? I will be trying to post weekly, but I'm promising anything. So here's the long awaited next chapter of Just to Let You Know.**

Chapter Six: I Let a Ginormous Cat Out of the Bag

"_My name is Sarah Elizabeth Kenneth, I'm the daughter of Sarah Marie Kenneth...and I'm also your daughter."_

I heard a couple of sharp breaths taken in behind me, this was news to everyone. If it had been anyone else, I would be slightly embarrassed for having all eyes on me. But my anger for everything didn't let any other emotion through and it kept me firmly in place as Mr. D raised his head. For for the first time since I got here he looked me straight in the eyes. His face held anger (a lot of it), but something else I couldn't quite describe made it's way onto his face as well. It softened his features for an instant, then fell away.

I stood there like that for about five minutes just waiting for him to say something...anything really. This was the moment I had dreamed about since I was six, what I had wondered. What would my dad say to me if I met him, if he knew I was alive? But when he didn't say anything, when he just stared back at me, I could feel for the first time the enormity of what I had just declared. It was right then that I felt like melting into the ground just to escape this rather uncomfortable situation.

"Well...that was all I had to say." I said quickly as I turned away from him.

I jammed my sunglasses back on and walked off the porch, past Annabeth the Athena girl, past Chiron who trained heroes, and finally past my best friend who looked at me with a sad smile. One that said 'I know that was hard, but you won't regret it.' Trouble was, I already _did_ regret it. Because before I decided to open my mouth, to share my secret, I couldn't be hurt by him. I couldn't be hurt by someone I didn't know because they couldn't hurt me. But he did hurt me, by not saying one god damned word he stabbed m in the heart.

I stomped away in a random direction that in the back of my mind knew wasn't the way to my car. But I didn't care. As long as it wasn't on that porch, as long as it wasn't in front of him, and as long as I didn't have to stare into my own eyes, anywhere was fine by me. I didn't hear Gwen following me and I appreciated it. My best friend understood that I needed time alone. To process, my mom would say, I just needed time to process the new information. Once I did that I would accept it and be okay. I love my mom and all, but that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Because no matter how much time I had to 'process' things, it all came out the same.

I met my dad.

He is the Greek god Dionysus.

I told him who I was.

And he doesn't care.


	7. I Meet A Boy That Smells Like Seaweed

Chapter Seven: I Meet A Boy That Smells Like Seaweed

Someone once said that love can be your greatest weapon and your most deadly enemy; especially when your on the wrong end. It almost seems like a double edged sword in my mind. Because when you expect it and it is not given, that is when your heart brakes. Don't get me wrong, I'm in no way saying that I love Mr. D like daughter should. Hell..I'm mean Hades, right now there is no one on this planet that I could hate more right now. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt finding out that one of the two people in the world who are supposedto love me unconditionally couldn't care less about me.

I look around at my surroundings clearly for the first time as I lift my head off my knees. In my desperation to get away from everyone I didn't notice where I'd ended up. I was on a beach of some kind, sitting on a rock by the waters edge. The tide was calming in a way. I've never been much of a swimmer, I float and that's about it. That and because sea water and pool water makes my hair feel gross afterward. But the mere sound of water made me calmer, I like listening to storms too, at night when I'm falling asleep.

That's when I heard splashing nearby, really nearby.

Looking to my left I saw something strange. A teenage boy with brown hair and sea green eyes was walking out of the water. Alone that wasn't so strange, but the water that was still on him seemed to be sticking to him and not dripping off like it should.

His eyes moved over to me and caught my starring gaze. I felt my cheeks reddening, this guy was good looking. Dripping wet with muscles and, taking a closer look, had a slight tan would make any girl blush just a little. Wishing he would just walk away it would be my luck today that he would instead begin walking over. Well Hel-Hades!

"Hey there." he said when he stopped in front of me.

"Hey yourself." I slid off my rock and stood up, wishing now that I had taken off my converse. Sand had never been a friend of mine.

"You must be new, I don't recognize you. My name is Percy, son of Poseidon." he reached out his hand.

I took it. "Sarah Kenneth." I felt the blood leaving my face, talking seemed to relax me.

"So you are new."

I didn't really know what to say to Percy, so I avoided it.

"I'm just dropping off my friend, she just got claimed by Apollo." Looking around I noticed it was getting dark. I should have already left. _How long have I been sitting here?_

He gave me a weird look like I had just grown a second head. With my luck today I might as well have.

"You're not a camper? Whose your parent?" he asked.

I sucked in a deep breathe so I wouldn't bite his head off, I was in no mood to answer any questions about Mr. D. Surprisingly, the soft scent of seaweed filled my nostrils. _A true kid of Poseidon. _

"Look Percy, it's a long story and I've had a terrible day. So if you don't mind I'm going home now." I adjusted my glasses as they were slipping down to the tip of my nose. I went to walk past him when he grabbed my arm. It wasn't rough or painful, just tight enough to stop me.

I turned around to face him. Percy was looking at me now, I mean really looking. Especially at my eyes. "Cool sunglasses."

"Thanks." I said a little shortly. "Now are you planning on releasing my arm now?"

"Why do you want to leave? Don't you know about this camp? Did anyone explain it to you when you came in?"

I ripped my arm out of his grip. "Yes it was explained to me by an Annabeth Chase and yes I still want to leave."

He smiled. "You've met Annabeth? What did you think of her?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "You mean besides being pushy and a know-it-all?"

"She can seem like that to people, but when you get to know her she can be really friendly."

Looking at Percy I couldn't help but see the way he smiled when he talked about her and the way his eyes had a light to them when he said her name. The dude was head over heels for the annoying girl.

I gave him a mischievous smile. "I bet she's extra friendly to you."

His smile got bigger with a little blush of his own. Now the sky was really dark, Percy looked a little alarmed.

"We should move, if we're caught outside after dark bad things will happen." He looked me in the eyes again and for the first time I realized that he could tell what my eye color was.

"So when did you notice?" I snapped and stomped away, not even sure why I as so upset in the first place.

"It's kind of obvious, those lenses are purple, but they're easy to see through." Percy was walking by my side now as I walked in another aimless direction.

"No one ever notice them before unless I took my glasses off."

He was silent for a moment before replying. "You probably can control the mist without realizing it."

I gave him a quizzical look.

He laughed. "Sorry. I forgot your new. The mist is something that we can manipulate so mortals think what they see is what we want them to see. So they don't notice monsters and cover ups for destruction caused by us or..." He looked at me. "The unusual things about ourselves."

"Oh. I never realized that was why I could see monsters when no one else could." I muttered feeling somewhat stupid.

"You'll learn more in time. I was completely lost what I first got here."

"I know more than you think I do. I can fight. I can win. I've been doing it for years." I walked quicker until I was a couple feet ahead of him. I could see the big farm house again and was relieved to see the porch was empty.

"But do you even have a proper weapon? Do you know how to use your abilities?" he said from behind me.

I shrugged. "A kitchen knife usually does the trick and as far as my powers go I've controlled them for a very long time." I came to a stop by the porch and leaned against the rail. I yawned noticing how tired I was.

"Why don't you stay the night?" he said in a somewhat pleading tone.

"Can't. Don't have a place to stay."

He looked somber. "Of course you have a place, you have Mr. D's cabin."

"No I don't. He hasn't claimed me. I spelled it out for him and he still does not accept me. As far as I'm concerned he is not any father of mine!" I shouted. I could hear my own voice bounce around in the silent darkness.

We stood there for a moment, not talking, just taking in the air. I was on the verge of tears.

But Percy just smiled that cute boy smile at me again and took my hand.

"Then you can stay at the Hermes cabin. That's where all the unclaimed kids stayed before I made the gods claim their children. Plus, I think you'll like the counselor's for the Hermes cabin."

I smiled a small pathetic smile. "But what about tomorrow?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whether your staying or leaving."

"What will happen if I decide to stay?"

"If you made the choice to stay I would think it would be worth the risk of being turned into a dolphin by Mr. D." 

"Why would you be turned into a dolphin?"

He just smiled. "Because if I'm going to demand he claim you and get him angry then there's a good possibility that I could be a dolphin by this time tomorrow."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. Us demigods have to look out for each other. You said you have a friend here?"

I nodded.

"Wouldn't you do the same for her?"

"Of course and million times over." I smiled.

Percy put an arm around my shoulder in a pure friends way. I had a feeling we were going to get along just fine.


	8. Two Thieves That Should Be Gingers

Chapter Eight: Two Thieves That Should Be Gingers

Percy led me to an area filled with cabins, there had to be over twenty! What seemed odd to me was that all the cabins were different in one way or another. We walked past one that was covered in flowers and had a grass roof. One reminded me of a Barbie dream house that Gwen used to have. The most interesting however was the one that was made of black stone and had torches lit on bot sides of the door, a skull loomed over the top.

"So I'm guessing the cabins are themed after each god or goddess right?"

"Yep. Mine's at the end up there." Percy pointed to a cabin that looked simple enough, but had a beach feel to it.

We stopped in front of a cabin that looked a little rundown, but pleasant enough.

"And this is your temporary cabin, welcome to the Hermes cabin!" he said trying to sound upbeat, but I was still in no mood for it. "Oh and by the way, watch out for your things in this cabin. Hermes is the-"

"The god of thieves, travelers, messages, athletics, etc." I finished for him

He starred at me for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Are you sure you're Mr. D's kid? You sound like a daughter of Athena."

I shrugged. "I just like reading, mythology was an obvious reading choice." Thinking about it for another second. "And there's no way I could be an Athena kid."

"Why not?"

"I like spiders, don't love them, but I'm not scared of them either."

"True enough." Percy said as he knocked on the door.

There was noise from the other side. Mostly talking mixed with laughter. From the sound of it there were a lot of people inside. The door swung open to reveal a small girl with red hair and light blue eyes. She couldn't be any older than nine years old.

"Hey Miley, can we talk to Travis and Connor? Tell them it's important." Percy smiled and I could see the little girls eyes brighten.

She quickly turned away and retreated into the cabin. Now that I could see inside I saw what a mess the inside was and just how crowded it was in there.

"I thought you said that all the campers got claimed. Why are there still so many?" I asked as I tried to count all the kids and teenagers. It was proving to be very difficult as they were all moving around.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "They did. Hermes just has a lot of children."

I blinked twice. "So you mean he's a real playboy."

Before he could form a reply two figures appeared in the doorway. Two boys with similar brown hair and blue eyes stood there, their smiles playful, but also like they were up to something. One was slightly taller than the other which was the main difference between the two. Looking at them gave me a sense of deja vu as they reminded me of a pair of red headed twins from my Harry Potter books.

"Well if it isn't Percy." said the first.

"What brings you to our doorstep at this time of night. Something illegal I hope." said the second with the most devilish smile I've ever seen.

Percy smiled. "Nothing like that tonight guys, I'm here to see if you have a spare bunk for my friend here." he gestured to me.

Both of the boys looked at me kind of the same way Percy had. They were inspecting me, especially my eyes. But unlike Percy, I could see more than curiosity lurking behind their gazes.

They both smiled. "Quite the looker she is, but doesn't seem too radiant." The smaller one commented. "Definitely not a daughter of Aphrodite, that hair style would make them faint."

"Why are we even discussing her parentage? If you brought her here that means she's one of us right?" The tall one asked Percy who looked like he didn't know how to answer their question.

"You see-"

"I'm no child of Hermes. Sorry to disappoint you." I said rudely, but I simply was tired and wanted to sleep for five days. "I just haven't been claimed yet by my father. So do you have an extra bunk or not? If you don't I'll just sleep in my car."

Silence ensued as they all were momentarily stunned by my bluntness.

Then grins that could probably put Hermes himself to shame appeared on the two boys. My stomach did a mini flip.

"You're alright. Our type of person." the taller one stuck out his hand. "I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes."

"And I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes." he too offered his hand.

I took both a did a quick grab and shake. I wasn't sure I liked the fact that they liked me, not when they were giving me such odd looks.

"So do you have a spare bunk?" I asked again feeling more exhausted by the minute.

"Depends. How do you feel about stealing?" Travis asked.

"Do what you want, but take anything that's mine it will be the _last _thing you do." I gave them a sickly sweet smile that said 'I'm not kidding'.

"And what about pranks?" asked Conner.

"Good for a laugh and feel free to prank me." I said with the same smile.

"Really?" they both asked.

"Yeah. But keep this in mind. I don't get even. I play to win."

We all laughed even though I knew they knew I was serious. But I kind of liked these guys and decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if I spent a couple of days here. I could talk to Percy some more and have a longer talk with Gwen.

Travis and Connor parted and gestured me inside. I felt like something was starting, something big. But like most things in my life, I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

**Hello my readers! I'm sorry that it's been so long since my last update, but alas inspiration doesn't come easily these days for me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think about it.**


	9. I Become the Sword Fighting Champion

Chapter Nine: I Become the Sword Champion of Awesomeness

From the moment I opened my eyes I knew something was off.

Call it my spider sense if you will, but I have a sixth sense when something strange is going on or is about to. It's this sense that has helped me sense monsters from the get go. I wonder if it's a gift I have on my own or maybe it's because I'm a demigod? Too many questions for this early in the morning. I am so not a morning person. Ever. End of story.

I sat up from the bunk I managed to clean off the night before. As this cabin is always full there was only one bunk left and kept on it was all the loot the Hermes kids 'acquired'. Like I didn't know what that meant when Connor told me. The stuff itself was mostly from the camp store as it was the only store around for miles. There were also things what I can assume are from other cabins such as nice jewelry (Aphrodite cabin), various maps and blueprints (Athena cabin), and even a red shield with a hawk symbol (Ares cabin). Must have been an 'A' day for them. All of that stuff was taken to be hidden away as I claimed this bunk for my own, if only temporarily. This place wasn't so bad once you got past the number of kids and the noise problem. I might even be able to enjoy my stay here.

As I was thinking about the possibilities the little girl from yesterday, Miley, jumped from the bunk above mine. So much energy for a little kid. But from the short time I spent with her last night, she was kind of growing on me.

"Sarah! Good morning! Ready for breakfast?"

I groaned inwardly, but put a smile on my face for her. I was really not looking forward to facing Mr. D again. On the other hand I doubted there was anyway to avoid it, I had to eat sometime.

"Sure why not?" I looked around for Travis or Connor to find them gone. Along with everyone else. "Where did the others go?"

"Oh, they already went ahead. I said that I would wait for you to wake up and take you to the dining area myself."

"Why didn't you just wake me?"

"Dude,you sleep like the dead." she giggled. She leaped back up to her bunk to come back down a moment later.

"These are for you." Miley handed me a tot bag, inside was filled with a couple pairs of shorts and more than a few t-shirts in various colors.

It just dawned on me that I had brought absolutely nothing to camp, unlike Gwen, who knew she was staying.

"Thank you,where did you get these?" I asked as I walked over to the bathroom to change.

"Percy told us you might need some clothes until you write home and have some sent. So me and Hayden went out and acquired these." she said smoothly.

With someone with such big innocent eyes she sure could lie through her teeth. Half guilty I had caused her to steal and half impressed she did it so well I finished changing into a pair of black workout shorts and a purple tank top. Luckily my converses match everything. I stepped out and she smiled.

"Perfect fit."

"Then let's go,I'm starving and lunch isn't for hours." Miley said as she slid a small sword into her belt. Weird.

We left the cabin to find an eerily quiet atmosphere surrounding the other cabins. I like it, but at the same time I didn't. For some reason that I can't explain, the deafening tone of silence makes me uneasy. I mean, in a place that is supposed to be filled with kids this silence is unnatural.

"So what do you guys do all day long? In between meals I mean." I asked. I knew that they trained at some point.

"We have classes with the rest of the people in our cabin. Archery, sword fighting, canoeing, obstacle courses, you know the usual. And sometimes we have chariot races and we play capture the flag."

"Capture the flag? Doesn't seem that exciting."

"Well we treat it as war. There can be some bad wounds and injuries, depends what cabins you get on your team."

"So what people do you need to have to win?"

"Well it's good if you can get at least one of the big three cabins, but Zeus's cabin is empty because his only kid ran off with the Hunters of Artemis. And I guess you can count the Hades cabin out too because his only son is hardly ever around. Basically you want Percy and the Athena cabin. They almost always win because they know how to plan strategies. But you always want to never be against the Ares cabin, they are monsters when it comes to winning. And you especially don't want to go against-"

"EVANS!"

I turned around to see who had yelled. Storming towards us was a tall muscular girl. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face was contorted with anger. She resembled a very pissed off bull.

"Clarisse." Miley finished.

The girl, apparently Clarisse, stopped in front us us, her eyes narrowed at Miley. This was what my spider sense had warned me about.

"What can I do for you Clarisse? I'm a little busy at the moment." Miley said as if Clarisse's anger was nothing to be concerned about. I thought differently as she looked like she was about to punch the four foot nothing Miley.

Clarisse's face redden even more.

"I know you took it!You and your thieving boyfriend took it and I want it back!NOW!"

"What ever are you talking about?" Miley said in a sweet voice.

"My shield! My favorite shield that my dad gave me. I know you have it!"

Miley's eyes widened in mock shock. "You think that _I _stole your shield? How could you even think that that? I am highly offended."

Man this girl was going to end up in the hospital if I didn't step in soon.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size instead of threatening a kid?" I stood in between the two girls.

Clarisse looked me up and down and gave me a sarcastic smile. "And what are you going to do about it if I don't newbie?" she shoved me back. Oh. Hell. No.

I pulled my fist back and let it fly into her face.

_Bam!_

As my fist made contact with her nose I heard it break. Then I saw the blood. Clarisse staggered back with her hand holding her face. She looked up at me. For a second I saw surprise in her eyes, but it left as quickly as it came to be replaced with unholy fury.

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled as she pulled her sword from it's holder.

_What is it with everyone carrying around a sword? _I thought as she lunged at me.

I managed to side step her and give the back of her knee a good jab with my foot as she passed me. It made her fall, but only for a second. Luckily that was all the time I needed.

"Sarah catch!" I heard Miley shout from behind me.

I didn't even think, I just moved. I spun around and threw my hand out to catch whatever she threw me. My hand caught the hilt of Miley's sword and my body knew what to do, just like it always did when I was fighting monsters. I raised it up and swung my body back in the other direction. Just in time to stop Clarisse's sword from making contact with my body. Before she could process that I had indeed blocked her I lashed out with my leg again and knocked her back. In mo time at all I lunged at her and swooped my sword in an upward arch. The tip of the blade skimmed the ground before rising. I hit Clarisse's hilt and sent her sword flying high into the air. It landed about fifteen feet away, but I wasn't done yet.

I pointed my sword at her throat. "Don't mess with her again. Next time you want to pick a fight, you come see me. Got it?"

Clarisse stared at me, probably wondering whether she was going to continue to fight a hopeless battle or to fight another day.

"What's your name?" she asked, her glare would have killed any normal person.

"Sarah Kenneth, daughter of Sarah Kenneth and current resident of the Hermes cabin."  
>She straightened up and started to back away.<p>

"Well Kenneth, next time you won't be so lucky. You have made a big mistake. Making an enemy of the Area cabin wasn't very smart."

She walked over to her sword and with one last withering glare walked off . I lowered the sword which I hadn't realized was still raised in defense.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Miley exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "You beat one of the toughest girls here on your first day and don't even get a scratch! I bet you could hold your own against Percy even! Two sword champions going head to head!"

"Yeah well, I've had practice." But never with a real sword, just a kitchen knife.

Looking down to the small sword noticing for the first time how light it was;mind you it is for a nine year old. But still, it felt...sort of right holding it, using it.

Shaking my head to get rid of those thoughts I hand it back to Miley who sticks it back into her belt.

"Now we really should be going, breakfast is going to be over by the time we get there at this rate." she said as we took off again.

I could hear the sound of other kids and felt my stomach growl at the smell of food. But before we got there I remembered something. In that whole argument between Miley and Clarisse, Miley never _actually _denied having taken the shield. The same shield I guess that was sitting on my bunk last night.


	10. I Pour My Heart Out to a Goth Prince

Chapter Ten: I Pour My Heart Out to a Goth Prince

Breakfast turned out to be less stressful than I thought. Mostly because of the fact that Mr. D decided not to show his face, no complaints here. Clarisse showed up as I made my offering to the gods (Hermes mostly, as I was grateful to be staying in his cabin.). I threw my two fattiest slices of bacon into the fire and the smell wasn't horrible. She glared at me as she joined the Ares table that looked just as pleasant as she did. I wonder if bad attitudes were a trait among the Ares kids or if it was just a coincidence.

I sat down next to Miley and ate the remaining bacon on my plate. Looking around I felt my body relaxing without permission. This was the first time in years that I could feel normal, not a freak with purple eyes that battled monsters daily. It was a noble concept, to belong that is. Off to the far left of my table I spotted Gwen at the Apollo table, she saw me and her jaw dropped. Quickly and like a total spazz she signed to me 'we need to talk after', I nodded and signed back 'at the lake tonight'. Miley watched the entire transaction with confusion.

"What were you doing?"

"Sign language." I said simply. Gwen and I learned it so we could talk at a distance, since I didn't have a phone to text with.

"Isn't it hard?"

I thought about it. With my determination I was able to read with far fewer problems than Gwen, but sign language was a lot harder to master.

"Not with enough practice. You just have to focus."

"You lost me." she giggled and started to fling bits of her cereal to a small boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"That's Hayden by the way, he helped me get your clothes. He's really good at picking locks, better than anyone."

Hayden's face and the tip of his ears turned a bright pink.

"Well thank you Hayden, I'm Sarah."  
>He nodded slightly and went back to the mini food war he and Miley were engaging in.<p>

After breakfast the Hermes cabin was lead to the archery field. I was nervous at first since I had no practice with a bow, but after two tries one of my arrows actually hit a target. I wouldn't be getting any bulls-eyes in the near future, but hey, I take what I can get. Miley I found was almost as bad as me. A lot of the Hermes kids weren't very good at archery. It's not they need it when they can do a lot of cooler stuff like pick locks and be super sneaky...alright maybe it wouldn't kill them to try harder.

When practice was done we kind of dispersed and Miley and I took a stroll by the strawberry fields. The smell was amazing, I love strawberries, almost as much as I love grapes. As I took a better look at the fields I noticed a boy, lounging around in the field. The strawberries seemed to grow bigger around him.

"Who is that?" I asked as I pointed to him.

Miley spotted him too. "Oh, that's Pollux. He helps grow the strawberries so they turn out nicer and we can sell them for more money."

I looked closer at the boy, something was familiar about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who does he belong to?"

"Mr. D, his only kid now, Pollux lost his brother Castor a few summers ago." Miley said off hand. "It's weird he only had two though, most cabins around here are mostly filled apart from the big three."

"Oh."

It was all I could say. It was all I could think for a moment.

_'So he had two sons. Twin sons that were his only children. But now he only has one. And he has a big cabin all to himself.'_

And then my little evil voice just had to break the emotional dam.

_'And I'm stuck in an overcrowded cabin where I don't even belong!"_

"Uh Sarah, are OK?"

Miley pulled on my arm, freeing me of my thoughts. I didn't even notice that we had stopped walking, that I felt like I was going to throw up...or punch someone. Whichever came first.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little dizzy. I think I'm going to go back to the cabin and catch a quick power nap." I turned and began to walk away. "Go find Hayden and plan another heist, you know, have fun."

And I didn't look back at those fields, not once.

I don't know when the tears started forming, but I wouldn't let them drop. Ripping my sunglasses off I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. I wanted it all to stop. The anger, the sadness, and the weakness is general. I needed it to stop. I was walking by the forest when I heard him.

"You seem to be having an awful day." the low voice stated.

I turned and leaning against a tree, partially hidden in shadows, stood a guy. He was a little shorter than Percy and way more pale. His hair was dark, almost completely black, his eyes the same. He wore dark jeans and a black shirt covered by a leather jacket which was, of course, black. I sensed a theme going on, but was too upset to comment on it.

"What would you know of bad days?" I ask him. I hated when people tried to sympathize with me when they didn't have a clue.

He shrugged casually. "Just that I've had my share of them. More in fact."

"Well mine is just a family thing, drama and complications everywhere."

That got his attention. He smiled a sad little smile.

"Those are the worst kind of bad days." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What are you the camp therapist or something?" I snapped at him and regretted it at once.

His smile vanished.

"No I'm not, I was just trying to help." he said heatedly. He turned away.

Taking a deep breath I started again.

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you would even care about a complete stranger's problems."

He turned back to face me after a minute. He wasn't so upset now.

"Because I've been in that place before. When your problems are overwhelming and you find yourself in a dark, angry place with no way out. It helps to have someone there just to listen"

I walked over and sat down on the ground at the base of the tree. He slid down to join me.

"You don't seem to be the touchy-feel type."

He shrugged.

I thought for a second. "Where do I even start?"

For the next hour I told this guy, this stranger who hadn't given me his name, my life story. Growing up with my mom, wondering about my dad. Finding out who he was and what I was. Spending the rest of my life teaching myself not to care that he didn't know, while underneath I wanted his recognition, his approval. I told him about training myself and covering my strange eyes with sunglasses, at one point I took them off so he could see them better. I even mentioned things like how I met Gwen, what I wanted to major in at college, and how one single event had turned my world upside down. I didn't tell him directly who my dad was, but my eyes were a dead giveaway. I ended this with the recent discovery of Pollux.

"And now I'm here, still trying to figure out my next move."

He let out a low whistle. "That's a lot to worry about."

"Tell me about it. I just feel stuck between a rock and a hard place." I was playing with my sunglasses which I didn't put back on. I felt...nice, comfortable around this guy, like I didn't have to hide anything about myself.

"I understand wanting approval from a parent. It seems almost impossible to get at times." he said as he looked forward, but I don't think he saw anything.

"Yeah." It was all I could say to a statement like that. A brutal, harsh, and all too truthful fact.

"But I do feel a little better. I still say your not the type to take such an interest in complete strangers."

He shrugged. "Maybe I have a soft spot for girls with blue and purple hair."

I felt myself blush without my permission and did my best not to let him see it.

"I never properly introduced myself. I'm Sarah Kenneth, current resident of the Hermes cabin" I held my hand out.

"Nico di Angelo" he took my hand and shook it. He was cold, ice cold. "Son of Hades."  
>Wow, somewhere in the back of my mind I saw that one coming.<p>

I smiled. "So you're like some kind of dark prince?" I held my fingers up in a square box and looked at him. "Nope, can't imagine you in a cape or a crown."

For the first time I heard him laugh, it was dark, but had a ring to it. He stood up and melted into the shadows. But before he totally dissolved I heard him say.

"If you ever want to talk stop by my cabin. It was...interesting to meet you Sarah." And then he was gone.

My hear felt like it was going a mile a minute, I was sweating, and I felt dizzy.

"Curse you Aphrodite." I muttered.


	11. Lake Side Chats and Evil Barbies

Chapter Eleven: Lake Side Chats and Evil Barbies

The beach beside the lake was the same as I left it, peaceful and tranquil. Or it seemed that way to me, I'm starting to think I had a past life as a child of Poseidon. But never the less it was beautiful at this time of night. Just as it had been that first night with Percy. But instead of him at the water's edge, I saw Gwen, drawing things in the sand with a stick.

"Hey." I called and her head shot up.

"There you are! I thought for awhile that you had up and bailed on me. Where were you?"

I felt the blush in my cheeks, but I tried to ignore it.

"I met someone after my archery lesson and we got to talking. I didn't mean to be late."

She gave me a smirk. "Who did you meet?"

"No one." I said just a little too quickly. She just kept smirking like she knew exactly who I was with with, a guy.

"What did you want to talk about anyway?"

Her face went serious, not a hint of the smirk was left.

"What do you mean 'What do I want to talk about'? Why didn't you tell me you were staying? I thought you left last night and then I see you at breakfast with that girl and I start to wonder." she pouted. "You tell me everything."

I sighed. "I didn't think you would even notice if I was here or not, not when you are so busy with your actual siblings now."

Gwen and I were like sisters, we told each other everything, we borrowed the others clothes, and we even had the kind of fights only siblings could have. But these kids were her _actual _family with the one thing we didn't have...shared blood. Her eyes widened.

"No way. Are you actually jealous of the Apollo kids?"

My face felt hot. "No."

"Good because you shouldn't be. We've been friends, sisters, for a lot longer than I've even known them. Do I care about them? Yes. Do I still love you like a sister? You bet your ass I do!"

I blinked. "Did you just curse?"

"Yes and don't make me do it again, I can practically hear my mother lecturing me about it." she rolled her eyes.

We laughed. We hugged. And I knew, even sitting in a camp full of demigods, goat boys, and monsters, that nothing had changed at all between us. It meant the world to me.

***Page Break***

The sky had turned dark as I made my way back to the cabins that night. It made me feel good to talk to Gwen again, even if it had only been a day we were apart. And with the mysterious Nico on my mind my spider sense couldn't have alerted me to the danger. The danger coming in the form of girls standing in front of a incredibly pink cabin.

I had just passed them when I felt a hand on my shoulder. A well manicured hand in case you were wondering.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?" a sickly sweet voice asked.

I turned and saw exactly who had stopped me. She was taller than me (I'm 5'7) with dark hair and brown eyes. Her appearance, from her hair to her face down to her clothes, seemed flawless. But under that smile I saw something I didn't like, bad intentions. But there was something in her voice that pulled my thoughts to her. I quickly stomped that feeling down.

I grabbed her hand and removed it from my shoulder. I wasn't gentle about it either.

"No I wasn't and now that I think about it, I'm still not going to." I frowned at her.

Her smile instantly disappeared. Looks like someone isn't used to being talked back to.

"I would watch the tone, you don't want to mess with me. I can make this camp a living nightmare for you. Or you could have a nice time, if you do some things for me. Otherwise things could get ugly, like your hair." she said, her eyes looking at my multicolor ponytail .

"What, are you going to put bug repellent in my hairspray? Would work if I bothered with hairspray." I smirked at her, letting my inner bitch out. But I didn't stop there.

"It's you who doesn't want to mess with me. I kicked Clarisse's ass this morning and I'm definitely not afraid of some wannabe Barbies."

Usually I wasn't a mean person, but it seemed that most people at this camp just had an out for me for one reason or another. Or maybe it was just like before I came here, I attracted trouble.

A smaller girl with light brown hair standing behind the taller girl spoke up.

"Drew maybe we should just go inside, we still have to clean up before inspections tomorrow morning." her eyes were slightly fearful.

I smirked. "Yeah Drew, you wouldn't want to stay out here and make an even bigger ass out of yourself would you?"

Her face was red, burning with anger. For a second I thought she would pounce at me. Just because she wasn't a kid of Ares didn't mean she couldn't be dangerous. I knew from experience not to underestimate someone, chances were, they had a lot more to them. But I wasn't going to back down, I was going to fight if she wanted to.

But to my surprise she huffed and turned away, entering her cabin and slamming the door loudly. Leaving all the other girls outside. The rest of her groupies just looked at me with wide eyes. It occurred to me that maybe some of these girls weren't like Drew at all. Maybe they were just scared of her. I stepped up to them, trying to look a little less intimidating.

"My name is Sarah Kenneth by the way." I held out my hand. Formal I know, but it was the way I was raised.

They all paused, like they weren't sure what to make of my gesture. But the girl who had spoken earlier slowly took it.

"Sophia Gilmore." she gave me a quick smile, a still unsure smile. "This is Jenna Morgans." she pointed to a short girl with blonde curly hair and green eyes. " Katerina Roux" A girl with red hair almost as bright as Miley's, but much more vibrant, her cheekbones high and her skin tan. "And Brooke Stone." This girl was hardly even a teenager, she was about eleven. Skinny, but well toned muscles. Her dark brown hair swooped in front of her face, blocking out her left eye. She gave me a nod of recognition, but said nothing. Which was more than I got from the other two.

"It's nice to meet you and for the record I'm not always that mean. I just don't like the way she was talking to me."

Sophia nodded in understanding. "We've been there, but you should be careful. She has a way of talking people into doing things they don't want to. A talent of a few Aphrodite children and it's hard to resist."

"It could be, but do you honestly think that she will try to do it again?" Drew wouldn't be dumb enough, I was a hard cookie to brake.

"She wouldn't if had you hit her or something. She may have charm speak, but she can't do anything in a physical fight. That's why she plays psychological warfare, when your least expecting it." she looked me dead in the eye. "So don't let your guard down. For anything."

I was taken back at the seriousness of her voice, not bubbly as it had been, but hard.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Drew is a hated bitch even among her own siblings. And because I hear you are undetermined. Maybe you'll turn out to be one of us."

I laughed a little thinking how much that would never work.

"Sorry, but my parent is my father. But if it had been my mom it wouldn't be so bad to be your sister."

Jenna seemed to smile at that and Brooke looked like she might crack an expression.

"I have to get back to my cabin, they are probably wondering where I've been." I turned and walked a few feet when-

"Wait!"

Sophia came up to me and jammed something into my hand.

"Wear these, they help block out voice allure like charm speak. My mom gave them to me, but I've kind of adapted my hearing without them. Plus, they'll totally match your hair." she said in that bubbly voice again.

She walked back to her sisters and they entered their cabin, leaving me in the dark. I opened my hand to find a pair of earrings. They were purple studs that were in the shape of butterflies. Of course, they had some glitter on them, but did match my hair. I stuck them in and noticed a slight difference in the noise outside. They could help with Drew, but it was another thought that made me smile. Sophia gave me these, a girl I had no relation to and for all purposes should have been against given her sister, but had found friendship in. An Aphrodite girl of all people had become my friend.

_Maybe I'll forgive you for making me fall in love Aphrodite._


	12. This is So Not How it Looks

Chapter Twelve: This is So Not How it Looks

A full week had past so quickly that it was scary. My cloths and random stuff from my room had arrived in a trunk two days ago. Now dressing in my regular wardrobe made this camp feel more like home. Something about wearing my Docs and favorite jeans made me feel confident. Of course it helped that my bunk was now decked out with my own comforter, pillows, and posters, which were taped on the wall on the inside of my bunk. I hate to say it, but I was getting comfortable. With Miley and Sophia by my side more people were coming around to talk. Percy had gotten me a sword made and was giving me extra lessons in using it. It was an added bonus that Annabeth didn't like it. I thought it was funny that the Annabeth Chase or Wise Girl, who was well known for being tough and unyielding, was jealous because Percy was spending time with me. Like there was something to be jealous of. The only guy to make my heart race yet was Nico, not that I'd tell her that anytime soon. I've seen him at meals and in passing, but have yet to talk to him again. Something I would have to fix immediately.

What doesn't need to be fixed is the lack of one particular god around here. No one knows where he is or if he is still even in camp. But ever since I've arrived it seems that Mr. D has vanished and I'm NOT complaining. Call me a coward if you will, but I've been dreading talking to him. Hell( I've given up with the 'Hades' thing), I still don't know what to say to him. I thought about writing to mom and ask her what to do, but shot that down. There were things that even moms can't help with, especially involving their exes. Men were complicated.

And speaking of men one of my favorites was walking towards my table.

"Hey Sarah, I'm going to have to cancel our sword lesson tomorrow." Percy said as he stole a fry off my plate.

I shrugged. "That's fine. Something come up?"

"Well I kind of promised Annabeth that we'd do something special tomorrow and I don't know how long it will take."

"Sounds like you're being a good boyfriend. Goody, I get a day off." I said as Percy left to go back to his own table.

I turned to Miley who was, by all means, playing with her dinner. This included helping Hayden load spoons with mashed potatoes and turning them into catapults. If I didn't have such a bad past with them I would feel really bad for the unsuspecting Ares table.

"Miley do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Hayden and I are doing...something important. Can't go into details." she said without looking at me.

Miley only seemed to be able to concentrate when pranks and thievery were involved. Oh well, that's a Hermes kid for you. But it seemed that Miley had been really attached to Hayden these past few days. I notice that she was wearing her hair up instead of down and this morning I swear she had put on lip gloss. Barely a color, barely shiny, and if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't see it. But I did. For gods sake, this girl was nine and she already had a boyfriend. I'm almost seventeen and my love life was nonexistent!

I passed the rest of my food to Jared, another boy in the Hermes cabin that ate anything that couldn't out run him, and left the table. It was a cool night and the sky was cloudless, leaving the stars and moon to shine brightly. Since most of the campers were still at dinner I thought I could have a quiet walk to clear my head. That plan didn't last long.

"If it isn't the girl with purple hair." a low, but familiar voice said from behind me.

Much like the first time, Nico seemed to appear out the shadows, but this time it was more likely that it was just dark out. But he looked just as mysterious and attractive as he was last I saw him. This time though I was different. I had my own cloths, my eyes were red and puffy, and my heart felt like it would stop if it didn't slow down.

"Well if it isn't the guy who doesn't hang around much." I responded smoothly.

In truth it was me that hadn't visited, but word on the grapevine was that Nico had been gone since the day after I met him. So the blame was not entirely mine. He smiled and my heart stopped right there, I really hoped that I looked more calm and collected than I actually felt.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I've been spending some time in the Underworld."

"Princely duties or pleasure?"

"Mostly it's because I feel like I belong there more than I do here. Not that it's horrible here." He looked me in the eyes. "And for the record if I was to do something out of pleasure," he got really close to me. "I would rather be talking to you."

That's it, I couldn't stop the heat taking up my face. Thank gods it was dark out, even I get miracles sometimes.

"Let's talk inside, it's,um, getting a little cold out here." I struggled for an excuse. Mostly I just wanted to be inside in case anyone leaving dinner was coming down the trail. I was already acting like an idiot in front of Nico, I didn't need anyone else to see it.

"Sure." he took my hand and led me to the cabin I had passed everyday for four days, trying to get the courage to knock. Yes, the Hades cabin was intimidating, but Nico was the reason I couldn't bring myself to knock.

Stepping inside the cabin I noticed how spacious it was, with only one full bed with a black bedspread, a dresser, and a small couch. This was way better than the overcrowded cabin I shared, but at least there was always someone to talk to. It must get lonely in here. Nico led me to the couch and we sat. I felt more relaxed being indoors.

"So how long are you going to be sticking around this time?" I asked.

He shrugged, as if that would count as answer. Men. Are. Complicated.

"I hear Percy has been teaching you sword techniques."

"Yeah, but no matter how good I get I'll always prefer my old kitchen knife."

His eyebrows rose. "A kitchen knife?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I gave him a mock glare.

"I just think a sword would be more effective against monsters."

I shrugged this time. " It's never failed me before. Plus it helps that the person holding it can do more than stab and swipe."

"So the girl had moves." he laughed.

Without a second thought I tackled him to the cushions, pinning by the wrists.

"Yes I do." I smirked.

Nico smiled and jerked his weight and we tumbled to the floor. Him on top.

"So do I."

I got my legs under him and pushed him off, quickly getting to my feet. I realized too late that he was fast. I felt an arm encircle my wast and we both fell onto the bed. After flipping around a few more times I had enough.

"Alright, alright, I surrender." I panted. I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. So was he.

But eventually we stopped laughing and we still hadn't moved. I was just starring into his eyes, they were beautiful.

"Where did you get those earrings?" Nico asked as he touched my ear.

"My friend Sophie, she thought they would help my with some issues I'm having. Why you don't like them?"

"They don't seem you, but they look good." he was still messing with my ear when the door slammed opened.

There in the doorway stood Mr. D., his face was shocked.

Thinking about the position we were in ran through my mind. Nico and I on his bed. Nico on top of me. Nico leaning close to my face trying to look at my earrings. Of course, Mr. D. didn't know about the earrings.

"What are you two _doing_?" he asked with more emotion than I've ever heard from him.

Only one thing came to my mind.

"This is _so not _ how it looks."


	13. My Temper Breaks and so Does My Hand

Chapter Thirteen: My Temper Breaks and so Does My Hand

"This is _so not_ how it looks."

All I get is a stare that I can't read completely, but most of it is clear. Disbelief.

"I swear, we weren't doing anything like...like that." I say in my calmest voice.

I can feel myself blushing, because in the back of mind, I had _wanted _to do those things. Nico quickly jumps off me to stand on the side of the bed, the side farthest away from Mr. D, smart boy. Because despite the fact Mr. D had a blank face on, the air in the cabin became heavy and really hard to breathe. I get off the bed and stand in front of it, facing the angry god. Because that's just who I am, someone who's bravery (better explained to me by various people as 'spunk') would get her into even more trouble by not backing down when she probably should. I cross my arms and give him my best blank face, as if I don't sense his anger.

"Can we help you? You do know it's rude to enter without knocking."

His face turns into a darker shade of red, but of course I ignore it.

"If you don't have any business here I'm going have to ask you to leave."

And that crossed the line. His back straightened and I could feel the god that was beneath the human appearance.

"You and I need to talk. We're leaving. Now." he said shortly, but full of venom. Stepping aside the door frame, his stance was gesturing me to leave first.

I stood my ground, trying to get the situation back in my control. If it was ever in my control.

"I'm staying here, you may leave whenever." I turned my back to him.

His glare hit me full in the back, damn, I thought my glare was powerful. This one had actual hurt to it. Well, he is a god after all.

Then his voice made my blood run cold. He was still by the door, but it sounded like he was right by my ear. "Sarah. Now."

I heard once somewhere that names held power. If you told anyone your name you gave them a power over you. I felt that power now. He could threaten me until the cows came home and I wouldn't budge. But add my name once, just once, and I was a goner. Like now for instance. Just saying my name in that tone made me feel like I was in so much trouble, that I was doomed. Kind of like my mom when she used that tone, but only in the rarest situation. I lowered my arms, fists clenched. My face was just as angry. The look on Nico's face confirmed it, but he was worried as well. When I started for the door I heard the panic.

"Sarah!" Nico started after me.

Mr. D turned his head towards him. "This does not concern you Nemo so I advise you to stay where you are or the next time you see your father it will be a permanent visit."

That made me mad. "You don't have to threaten him." I spit at him.

I turned back to Nico and tried to smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, save me a waffle will you?"

He relaxed by a fraction, gave me a small nod, and glared at Mr. D.

_My knight ready to defend me._ It was a nice thought to me. Besides my mom I never really had anyone who would watch my back to such an extent. Gwen could now that she's been training and a was little less air headed. I walked past Mr. D and out the door to the cool night air. I hadn't realized how late it was. Mr. D walked past me and I followed not exactly sure where he was going. I didn't want to ask, I didn't want to talk to him, hell, I didn't want to _breathe_ the same air as he did. But I had little choice in the matter.

The big house was coming into view and I groaned. If this got ugly I wanted it to be public so at least people would know he killed me and I didn't just vanish. When I got to the first step I stopped, he didn't until he was at the door and noticed I hadn't followed.

"What the hell is your problem?" it comes as a whisper, but strong and angry. I don't let him answer though, because I was on a roll and it felt good. "Why did you barge in like that? What were you even doing at his cabin at this time of night? You weren't even here for the past week so I'm a little curious at how you knew exactly where to find me. Because let me tell you that I didn't tell anyone at all where I was going!" I almost shouted, whispering gone.

He doesn't say anything, but stares at me. Again. Like the first day I was here and on the same porch no less!

"Well!? I asked you a question. And this time I'm not leaving until I get one." I put my hands on my hips, my mom does it too, it gives a no nonsense kind of aura. I would like to think my mom would be proud of me, using her image to stand my ground.

The other gods must have been on my side, because he stepped away from the door.

"You're like her you know." he sat in his chair, his tone casual, but had a serious tone underneath. "Your mother had that attitude also, that spark, that fire, that..._something_ that made her stand out among the other mortals."

A little shocked by this statement I lowered my arms and sat on the top step. My back was turned away, but he didn't seem to care. So I just starred out into the dark, waiting for him to continue.

"It was that certain something that allured me to her. Even though she was younger than most mortals that tend to meet the gods, I fell for her."

"I knew how young she was, I've heard the story. Just a few days after her eighteenth birthday she had met this guy and fell madly in love. They spent nearly every hour together and made each other so ridiculously happy. Then after a few months the guy left with a heart broken goodbye and she never saw him again." I said with no emotion, it was such a pathetic story. But when he didn't reply I continued feeling anger boil in my stomach. All the hurt and rage I felt as a kid growing up without a dad.

"And not long after he left the woman found out she was pregnant. She called for him time and time again, but he never answered. Nine months later she gave birth to a girl and they lived happily ever after." I snorted. "Like there are such things."

I stood and placed myself right in front of him. "How the hell did you not know? You're a fucking god for crying out loud!" I yelled in his face. "You knew about your two sons, but not about me. How is that fair?"

He merely looked up at me. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I growl out. "I've been wondering about this my entire life, for sixteen years this consumed me day and night and all you have to say is 'I don't know'?!"

"It's the way it is, I can't change the past." he said firmly, as if that could solve anything. "But just because I wasn't aware of you then doesn't mean you can run around like a heathen now in front of me."

"Excuse me?" I cocked an eyebrow. "I do not act like a heathen, whatever that is." I didn't know, but I knew it wasn't good.

"So you call having that half dead drone pawing at you, in his bed no less, is acceptable behavior?" he sneered.

"Nico was not 'pawing' at me, we were just in the wrong position at the wrong time and you made your own assumptions. And he's not a drone! He's a nice guy who listens to me and makes me feel like I don't have the weight of the world on my mind."

"You think that now, but once he tires of you he'll find someone else."

"That's not true."

"But ti is, he doesn't care if you stay or not, he-"

_**SLAP!**_

I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late. My palm connected to the left side of his face. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed out. So did a sickening cracking sound. Had he not been a god, my hand would have swung through, stinging slightly, and his face would have a red mark on it. But he was a god. One that wouldn't be hurt by a mere smack on the face. My hand felt like it had exploded, I felt three places snap. Two fingers and my wrist. Broken. But no matter how much it hurt, like hell by the way, I wouldn't cry out. I wouldn't give the selfish bastard the satisfaction. Not that he would realize it, his face was in pure shock and anger and more paralyzing shock. Good thing too. He would have vaporized me on the spot had he not been.

I straightened my posture, letting my hand fall to my side, it had its own pulse.

"Nico cares more for me, having only known me a week, more than you have my entire life."

And with that I once again left him on that porch and walked away feeling miserable. But my hand needed healing fast, so I pushed the misery aside and headed to Gwen's cabin. Hoping her siblings were up and could fix me and that she would let me cry a little while she listened.


	14. A Dare and a Quest

Chapter Fourteen: A Dare and a Quest

It was two in the morning and I was sitting in Gwen's bunk, two of her brothers were working on my hand, which still felt like it was smashed. Luckily they had managed to reduce the pain and were in the process of resetting my bones. Most of all I was given this stuff to drink which looked like a milkshake, but tasted like fresh strawberries and,oddly enough, cotton candy. After I sucked it dry I felt instantly better.

"What is this? It's amazing."

"It's the nectar of the gods. We can only have a small amount of it or we'd burn up. Same goes for ambrosia." said the blonde wrapping my hand up in heavy bandages. He held it closer to his face, examining it. "That should do it. The nectar will help the healing and your bones should be back to normal in a couple of days. You'll be sore so don't try to do too much with it."

I nodded while opening and closing my hand. It was sore, but better.

"Thanks guys, for everything. I didn't know where else to go."

He shrugged but I saw him blush. Boys were so easy to fluster.

"What happened?" Gwen asked for the dozenth time that night and to which I still hadn't provided an answer. I didn't want the other kids to hear. But I knew she wouldn't wait until morning so when the others went back to their bunks I decided to spill it.

"Do you want the whole story or just the gist of it?"

"The whole story."

I sighed.

"Well after dinner I went for a walk and ran into Nico. He invited me back to his cabin and we were talking and just, I don't know, messing around. One thing led to another and he tackled me on his bed. He was on top of me and he was looking at my earrings. That's when Mr. D came in."

I paused, seeing her eyes light up.

"You were pinned under Nico Di Angelo, on his bed?!" she squealed. I heard a few of the girls in the cabin giggle.

"We weren't doing anything!" I yelled whispered.

"Of course you weren't" she said with a grin.

"And that's the same reaction Mr. D had when he showed up and we tried to explain." That wiped the grin off her face.

"He was mad, pissed more like it. He made me leave with him and I followed him to the big house. We got into a argument and I ended up yelling in his face and..." my face fell into my hands.

"You didn't." she looked at my bandaged hand. "Please tell me you didn't"

"I slapped him."

The whole cabin was silent, like deathly silent. That had shut those giggling girls up. Gwen included. For a moment, she just looked at me. Her face expressionless. Not like Gwen at all and to be frank, it was unnerving. Then she broke the silence.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered. A terrified whisper.

"I don't know alright! I was upset and mad and I just wanted to do something. Maybe I thought it would make me feel better." I forced a bitter laugh and lifted my hand. "Guess I didn't think that one through."

"Sarah-"

"No. I don't want to talk about it anymore." I stood up. "Thanks for listening. I should be getting back to my cabin, I'm sure they're worrying about where I am." Or at least Miley and Hayden would be curious if I'm pulling a heist without them.

I left the Apollo cabin and made the short trip to the Hermes cabin where a few of the kids were still awake, but didn't question why I had just got in. Thank the gods for small miracles. I didn't bother changing into pajamas, I just chucked off my shoes and crawled under the covers. Sleep took me quickly and all I knew was darkness.

**~Page Break~**

"Come on Sarah you can do better than that!" Percy shouted as he came at me again.

Our swords clashed once more leaving us at a stand still. If I had been anyone else that would be an improvement. But I was me and this was showing I was slowing down. My hand was still sore from yesterday and while I could hold a sword, I wasn't going to land a hit on Percy anytime soon. Even if my hand had been fine, my mind was a million miles away and it would have affected my action. Nico had caught up to me this morning at breakfast. He had been worried, but was relieved when he saw me. I had to calm him down after I told him what happened to my hand because he looked like he was about to obliterate Mr. D. Which would have been awesome had he had the ability. But I doubt even the son of Hades could take Mr. D and get away with it unscathed. He had walked me over to my lesson with Percy, but had to leave right after. He had business with his dad. I couldn't help but feel a little abandoned. And my spider sense was helping, as I watched him walk away I felt a sense of trouble...of doom.

I swallow the feeling and retreat in my stance, my sword still held steady. Percy lunges and I know my hand won't be able to control the sword the way I needed it to. As I predict, when I try to maneuver my sword to deflect his Percy easily overpowers my half action and my sword flies out of my hand. I hear it clang to the ground behind me. He smiles, but I can see his eyes travel down my arm to my hand.

"Maybe we should wait until it's healed, then I won't feel guilty winning like this."

I smirk. "You mean if you ever will when I'm back to normal."

We change out of our armor and head in separate directions, him towards the Athena cabin (go figure) and I towards mine. But when I'm halfway there I feel a pull in my stomach. A sudden desire to head away from the cabins, away from the center of camp, and towards a rocky area I've never notice before. In the distance I can see the big house, that's why I've never been here. Avoiding that place has been a top priority.

When I manage to reach the rocks I see a cave, a red drape covers its entrance. I'm officially curious now. I gently pull the drape aside, revealing a hallway in the back of the cave. Slowly I find my way down it, then my jaw drops. Inside this cave there is an expensive looking leather couch, a flat screen television, an enormous four poster bed with hanging drapes, a hot tub, and many items that seem personal and not bought a million dollar store.

"Woah" I'm stunned, where has this place been hiding? Is it a rec room or something for the kids at camp?

"Yeah it's pretty amazing isn't it?" says a voice off to the side of the room.

I jump at the voice, suddenly I feel like I've entered a place I wasn't suppose to. Turning I see a girl a year or two older than me, her hair is slightly curly and red. She has green eyes, but darker than Percy's, hers are more like emeralds. She's smiling at me and I relax some.

"Hi, I'm sorry I didn't knock, there isn't a door." I explain lamely. I probably wouldn't have knocked even if she had a door. Curiosity can block your manners.

She just shrugs and comes to stand by me. "It's alright. I like having visitors."

"Why haven't I seen you around? Who's your parent?"

"I don't have a godly parent because I'm not a demigod." When I give her a confused look she continues. "I'm Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi."

"Oh." I've read about Apollo and about the Oracle. "Well, I'm Sarah Kenneth and I'm currently staying at the Hermes cabin. My best friend is a daughter of Apollo."

"That's cool. Haven't been determined yet huh?"

"I know who my parent is, I just haven't been claimed."

Now she gives me the confused look.

"It's a long story." I look around the place again. "I can't believe more campers don't come by, this place is so cool."

"They usually only come here if they need a quest, that's why you're here." she explains.

"I didn't come here for a...quest, I just had a feeling to come this way." I say a little unsure.

"Yes you did, you just didn't know it." She doubles over and wraps her arms around her stomach. She looks like she's about to be sick. She bolts right up a moment later. Then her face blanks out, her eyes light up.

"_**A daughter of the vine will be summoned to rise,**_

_**to rescue death's child from the one in darkness lies.**_

_**The archer, the dove, and she will fight,**_

_**to lose or conquer in the dead of night."**_

Her weird voice quiets and her eyes close. For a moment everything seems back to normal. Then Rachel Dare crumbles to the ground.


	15. Girl Scouts Rule Even Without Cookies

**Hello my loyal readers! Yes it has been a very long while since I've updated, but don't worry! I'm back and ready to post more. Just have some patience with me as my final week of the semester at school winds down and then I'll have tons more free time to write. With that cheerful note I present to you the next (somewhat short but oh so needed) chapter of Just to Let You Know! Raise the curtain!**

Chapter Fifteen: Girl Scouts Rule Even Without Cookies

I'm the type of person that loves horror movies, haunted houses, cemeteries after dark, and I over enjoy Halloween. Needless to say that I don't scare easily. For crying out loud I take on monsters that seem to come straight out of nightmares! However, when Rachel wasn't getting up off the floor I'm ashamed to say that my heart felt like it was going to stop, I couldn't breathe. _She _wasn't breathing, I don't think. Dropping to her side I smacked her face a little.

"Hey get up! Come on Mary Jane this isn't funny!" I continue to pat her face, a little harder each time.

After what seems like a lifetime she opens her eyes and I finally take a deep breath. Rachel just smiles and hops up like she wasn't just passed out and cold on the floor. In fact she looks like she just ate five of those really big pixie sticks at once. I know what that's like, I've done it.

"Sorry about that, it tends to happen when I have a vision, but it's getting better." she claps her hands together, a spark filling her eyes. "So what is your quest young padawon?"

"First off, no Star Wars quotes right now, I'm a little too freaked with what just happened to nerd out with you at the moment. And if I can't nerd out no one gets to got it?" She nods and chuckles at my remark. "Second, you just said it, don't you know what it's about?"

She shrugs. "You think I would but no, I don't get to be in the loop when it happens."

I stare at her a moment and feel a twinge of pity, she has a remarkable gift and doesn't get to really use it. It's like she's just a puppet, a voice box for the Oracle. That just stinks.

"Well I'm apparently expected to go and save death's son, whoever that is, from someone lurking in the dark with two others."

"Sounds simple enough." she goes and sits down on her couch all relaxed, like we're talking about something as common as the weather.

"Simple? What part of that is simple? I don't even know who I'm looking for or who has them!"

"Maybe the answer lies with one of your two destined companies." she said seriously. "Do you have any ideas as to who you're taking?"

That was a good question. Growing up I've always battled the bad guys on my own, even when I knew I was in over my head. Everything usually turned out fine so I never thought about asking for help, but this time was different. I don't know how it's different, but I can feel it in my bones. That without help this quest was never going to work, that by the end of it I could be dead. Maybe a little help wouldn't hurt.

"Yeah...I think I do." I smiled. "And one of them would do anything for me, so I know I have at least one yes."

The archer was most definitely Gwen. My sister separated before birth, my brain twin, and the only person I knew that had my back without hesitation. Plus, her new found bow and arrow skills might just come in handy. I turned and saluted at Rachel who was still on the sofa looking at me strangely, which was fine because she had no room to judge me about weirdness.

"Thank you for the quest and your time. I'm off to assemble my band of Girl Scouts!" I saluted her and started for the exit. I heard her laugh behind me.

"The only thing good about Girl Scouts are the cookies they sell."

"Oh please, at eight my troop had not only earned the record for most badges, but beat down the Boy Scout troop that tried to steal our earnings. Let's just say that Bobby Nielson never looked at me without flinching again. Girl Scouts totally rule even without their delicious cookies!"

With that last statement I left the cave/condo and headed towards the cabins. But I wasn't worried, I knew I'd be back at the Batcave soon enough. I had a feeling that I'd be great friends with that strange girl known as Rachel Dare. I just had to survive a quest first, but that wouldn't be too hard right?


	16. Riddle Me This While You're At It

Chapter 16: Riddle Me This While Your At It

It took no time at all for me to reach the cabins which were more deserted than usual. Looking down at my watch I saw it was almost time for lunch to start. Hopefully the Gwen was at her cabin, I needed to talk to her first before letting anyone else know of my quest. I wonder if I have Chiron about it? I mean, demigods just can't up and leave the camp can they? Reaching the Apollo cabin I saw them starting to file out for lunch and caught Gwen by the shoulder.

"We need to talk. Now." I whispered in her ear, but I saw her siblings giving me questioning stares.

"Like right now? How urgent can it be?" she whispered back, not taking me seriously at all. Or maybe she was still a little miffed at me for not wanting to discuss the whole 'slapping a god situation' earlier. Which yes, I probably should have given she helped me afterwords, but now was not the time to mad.

"Really urgent. The Bat signal is in the sky urgent!" her eyes widen and I saw a genuine smile from my nerdy remark. Maybe I had been forgiven after all.

Pulling me inside away from the rest of her siblings we sat down on her bunk and she crossed her arms. I didn't know how to start really, how do you explain to your friend about a dangerous quest that you've been chosen for. So I just start with what happened after I left Percy. About finding the cave and meeting Rachel Dare. How she foretold me going on a rescue mission with two other people and how I needed help figuring out what it all meant. By the time I was done she was staring hard at me, a look between shock and confusion was written on her face.

"Are you serious or has your insanity just caught up to you?" she asked bluntly.

I smiled. "My insanity is just as messed up as it's always been thank you very much and my personal demons and I are tighter than ever, but the fact is that yes, I'm one hundred percent serious. I have to go on this quest and I need two people to come with me." I gave her my most serious face. "The prophecy states that a daughter of the vine will be summoned to rise, me, and that the archer and dove will fight with her. Gwen, you are one of the people I'm suppose to take, I know it."

For a second I think she'll deny it, tell me that it could be any of the other Apollo kids, that I should really talk to Chiron. But then she lunges for me and pulls me into a tight hug, the ones I normal hate.

"Of course I'll go with you stupid, I would be so totally mad if you took any other archer." she lets me go and gives me a small smirk. "Besides who wouldn't want to take me, I'm awesome!" Yep, good old Gwen still lurks somewhere beneath this new demigod Gwen.

"Yeah yeah you're all that and a bag of chips. But now that I have you on the team we still have one more person to recruit." I stand and stretch, my hand feeling a lot better than this morning.

Gwen's eyebrows rose. "You already know the other person?"

"Well yeah, it's not a hard riddle. Daughter of the vine, me, the archer, you, and the dove, an Aphrodite kid."

"Aphrodite?! Oh no, oh Hades no! You will have to kill me now Kenneth because the only way you're getting me to work with one of those stuck up, bratty, bimbos is over my cold dead body." she ranted. "You should see how they talk about the other campers at meals and what they do to people who get on their bad side."

"I know, I ran into their psycho of a councilor last week. Her name is Drew and she is all kinds of horrible, but her own cabin doesn't like her. One of them gave me these." I show her the earrings and told her about the protection they gave me. Her shock was clear. "Her name is Sophia Gilmore and I want her to come with us. I can trust her."

"What if I can't? From what I've heard of quests is that they're dangerous, people die doing them. I need someone I can trust or it isn't going to work."

I put my hands on her shoulders, her shoulders are bare from the tank top she's wearing and I can see the muscles on her arms that weren't there a month before. Her skin had tanned even more and she looked like she was glowing.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"And I trust Sophia, I'm not asking you to jump off a cliff and expect you to trust her to catch you or anything, but I'm asking you to trust my trust in her. Please, I know this is right." I plead, never breaking eye contact with her.

Gwen took a deep breath. "Alright. I trust you." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. "Let's go find Princess, she should be at lunch now with everyone else."

"Princess? I don't think she'll like that name."

An evil smirk spread across her face. "I know. While you're thinking about how she'll take the name riddle me this while you're at it, how are you going to tell Mr. D, whom you haven't spoken with since you slapped him, that you're leaving on a dangerous quest with two other girls with hardly any experience? He is the one that decides if you go or not, Chiron has a say, but he can't compete with a god."

Not that riddle stumped me.

**Reviews make the world go round people! So please leave a review and tell me how you're liking the new chapters. Until we meet again here are a few parting words: Bubblegum. Tangent. Earlobe. There those are words!**


	17. The Quest is Off Wait What?

Chapter Seventeen: The Quest is Off...Wait What?!

For all I had wanted to talk with Sophia, standing a ways away from her table sent dread through my body. For of course she wasn't alone, nope, all her siblings were with her eating lunch. Including Drew and my dread turned into annoyance. I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying, but her pointing to a girl at the Hephaestus table and snickering didn't take a genius to figure out she was insulting someone.

"Want me to come with?" Gwen offered but I could tell she wanted to go over there as much as she wanted to do physics homework, ew.

"No I got it, go ahead and eat something. I'll give you a signal if I need backup, got it?"

She nodded quickly and went to join her cabin, all of whom was giving her questioning stares as to what we were talking about. However, one glare from Gwen had them all turning back to their meals, save one Will Solace. Nosy little twerp. Before I lost my nerve I strode over to the Aphrodite table and cleared my throat, instantly a dozen sets of eyes were on me.

"Well if it isn't the girl who should shave her head, it looks like a rat's nest." Drew said snidely.

"Well if it isn't the bimbo who should learn when to shut her mouth." I shot back at her, starring her down. "Lucky for you I have more important issues to deal with than your bad attitude."

Her smirk fell and her eyes narrowed, but she did stop talking. Looking at Sophia I found her sitting a few over from Drew. She wore a pink scoop neck t-shirt and expensive looking blue jeans, the ones you buy that are already faded and have holes in them. Her hair was up in an elegant, but simple knot. Like all her siblings she was effortlessly beautiful, befitting the nickname Gwen had gave her.

Our eyes meet. "I need to talk with you, now, it's important."

Looking at me her eyebrows knitted together with confusion, but she was already getting up. That is until Drew pinned her with a glare.

"Sit back down." she growled and with a clear reluctance Sophia sat once again. Turning back to me Drew's eyes looked darker than before. "Whatever you have to say to Sophia you can say in front of me, I am the _head councilor _for the cabin after all."

"Yeah and I feel really sorry for them, but that's beside the point. I need to talk with her alone." I snapped back.

"Well too bad, either you say it here or you can get lost. The latter is a much better choice for me anyway." she smiled that sick phoney smile. Cute, she thinks she won. What an idiot if she thinks I give up that easily.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play." I walked around the table so I could stand by Sophia who looked nervous and excited at the same time. I take a deep breath. "Sophia, I've been given a quest by the Oracle and I wanted to know if you would come with me." At her shocked face I decided to try and lighten the mood up. Shoving one of her ridiculously hot half brothers off his seat I threw an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "It's a typical quest, or so says Rachel. You know a little fighting, a little rescue and bing bang boom we're home free. I already have another person coming along, but I would really like it if you would join us. What do you say? Want to go be a superhero? Word of warning, if anyone gets to wear a cape it's me, I called dips already."

No one said a word, in fact, it seems the entire Mess Hall had gone silent. I guess it's not everyday an Aphrodite kid got an invite to a quest.

Her voice was no more than a whisper, but I heard it all too clearly. "Yes."

"NO!" Drew slammed her hand down on the table, causing her goblet to tip over and spilling pink lemonade all over the table. "She's not going!"

I stood, ready to challenge her to stop me from taking Sophia with me. But as the words were forming on my lips the blond Princess stood.

"I will be going on this quest Drew. And when I come back, things here will change." she said, not yelling, but her voice left no room for arguments from the loud mouth herself. She looked to me. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." I said at the same time another voice, the one I was absolutely horrified to hear, said "You're not."

Both of us whipped her heads towards the god standing in front of the high table and for once I wished my glare could kill. He looked so non nonchalant about what he had said, but I could feel something heavier in his gaze.

"Excuse me, but the quest is for me and two other demigods and we will be fulfilling it." I stated putting my hands my hips, my injured hand throbbed a bit.

He moved and before I could even process what was happening fog filled my vision. It was only for a second before it cleared and I was standing in what I presumed was the Big House. It was a sitting room with a couch, a few armchairs, and Chiron. He looked angry, but his eyes didn't fall upon me, but behind me.

"She has every right to go Dionysus, they all do for it was foreseen!" he bit out, trying to remain respectful (for even he must have been afraid to anger a god) and out right pissed.

I turn to see not only had I been transported from the Mess Hall, but so had Sophia and Gwen, both of whom looked so confused as to what was happening that they said nothing. I, however, found my voice after a minute.

"Chiron is right. I have to go, we all do. And you keeping us here would be wrong!"

For the first time since he caught me under Nico his faced held emotion, and as it was back then, it wasn't in my favor. He scowled and dared to hold my eyes.

"It would also be wrong to send out an untrained hero to their certain death. You are staying."

"I am not untrained!" I shouted, feeling insulted. I felt all the resentment building in my gut until I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Just because I didn't train here under your strict guidance doesn't mean my abilities are sub par. I have been fighting and killing monsters for as long as I can remember and I did it all without your help or your precious training! Don't you dare stand there and act like you're doing this because it's your job to protect the campers, you couldn't care less about them. You're just doing this because you're mad at me for fighting with you and hitting you the other night. You just don't want to lose this idea of control you have over me! You-" he cut me off. He was in front of me in an instant, our faces inches apart.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Do you understand me Sarah, you are not to leave the camp's borders or I will have to punish you. Don't be an even bigger disappointment." he growled in a threatening and dark tone that I would have guessed put Hades to shame. I felt my throat closing and my eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. Was this horrible man that had done nothing but hurt me in the short time I've known him really this cold hearted?

"I have no idea what my mother ever saw in a bastard like you." And I was so proud of myself that my voice was firm, unwavering, and so filled with venom. I was so proud of the fact that my statement had made his face fall. I was proud that I was able to walk, not run from the room and out of the house. Most of all, I was proud that my tears didn't start falling until I was deep in the woods where there was no one to hear me cry.


	18. I Tackle An Unexpected Ally

Chapter Eighteen: I Tackle An Unexpected Ally

It was an hour before I stopped sobbing and I couldn't help but think that before I came to this stupid camp I hardly ever cried. Even when I was seven and fell off the top of a slide at the playground and broke my arm, all I did was look at my mom and say "I don't think it's suppose to bend that way." She was in hysterics, but I was calm, not a single tear. Crying was weakness, it showed people that they could hurt you, kick you when you're down, and I never wanted anyone to think of me as weak. Sitting on the cold forest floor staring blankly up at the sky I couldn't stop his bitter words from replying in my mind. How weak had I become from coming here? But hey, that's just another reason for me to be a disappointment.

_Crack_

A twig snapping sent me out of my haze and I sprung into action. Taking the dagger (cursing myself for leaving my sword at the arena earlier) out of it's holding on my belt, I leap at the intruder. I thought it was a monster, an enemy demigod, and maybe I wished it was Mr. D. so I could carve his smug face up a bit. Instead I ended up tackling a vaguely familiar guy and we landed in the dirt. I pushed myself up and found myself sitting on top of him, he winced with pain and groaned. He had slightly curled blond hair and a round face. From what I could tell he was older than me by a few years, but he still held a youthful appearance. But what got me the most was when he opened his eyes, I felt my blood run cold. Violet eyes looked up to me and I saw my own gaze for a moment, the only difference was his held a pain, like he had seen too much in his short life. He probably had.

I didn't release my dagger, but brought it close to his face. "What do you want?"

"Mind putting that down?" Pollux asked as his eyes cut to my dagger.

"Yes I do mind, now answer the question." I moved it closer. He didn't seem too worried and I suddenly felt him buck his weight under me, tossing me off to the side. Before I was able to get my bearings he grabbed the dagger from my hand and stepped away quickly.

"Give that back!" I made a grab for it and he easily dodged my hand.

"So you can continue to try and slice me to ribbons? I think not." he fiddled with the dagger in his hand. "Not like you could anyway, I may not seem like it, but my fighting skills are pretty good."

I held my head up high, but couldn't bear to look into those eyes. "So are mine." I dove again, trying to catch him off guard, but instead ended up being pinned to the ground with an one arm twisted against my back. Man, this guy was good.

"Don't feel bad, I've fought in many battles and even a war, I'm always going to have an edge on you." He eased his grip a little, but only slightly, I still couldn't move much. "But I didn't come here to fight with you."

I gritted my teeth, feeling frustrated that all my efforts to get free were failing. Eventually I stopped struggling and turned my head as far as I could to look at him. "I repeat my earlier question. What do you want?"

I could feel his body go still and his grip pulsed. "I want to help you and your friends get out of the camp so you can go on your quest." his tone was serious and I felt my jaw go slack.

"What?"

Then he let me go and got off my back, Pollux offered me his hand, which I pointedly ignored. I sprung up and took a few steps back.

"Why would you even want to help me? Before you came waltzing through here tonight we've never even spoken before, what do you get out of helping me?"

His eyes held confusion. "Why would I want anything out it?"

"Because if there is one thing I've learned in this life is that no one does something for a stranger for nothing. Nothing comes free in this life. Nothing. Because people aren't that good."

Pollux frowned and he looked a little mad at that, but what did I care?

"You don't honestly believe that do you? How can you be that cynical?"

I causally leaned against a tree, the weight of the day was finally taking its toll and I was exhausted. Pollux and his stupid questions weren't helping either.

"I'll be straight with you Pollux, I can count on one hand how many people in this world I trust completely." I said thinking of those very people. My mom, Gwen, Sophia despite having just met her not too long ago, and Nico because from day one my gut told me to trust him. "It's just the way things are with me and you know what? People only have themselves to blame. I trusted someone a long time ago and it nearly got me killed." Images went quickly through my head. A car, flames, a bottle, and vines. Quickly I shook those things away and looked at Pollux, his face looked so sad. "So yes, I honestly believe that most people are not good and I'm totally justified in that reasoning."

We were quiet for a long time, he was watching me, maybe urging me to tell him more. Too bad for him I wasn't in a talking mood, all I wanted was to sleep and let my brain forget this horrible day, even if it was just a little while.

"Well screw those people!." his face returning to anger.

He stalked over to me and for a moment my dead tired brain thought he was going to attack. I didn't have the energy to fight so I just closed my eyes and waited. When I didn't hear him move anymore, but I knew he was in front of me I opened one eye and what I saw confused me. He was there with his arm out, my dagger in his hand. It took a minute for my tired mind to realize he was giving it back! I slowly took it, my eyes never leaving his.

"Why?" I ask as I slide it back into place on my belt.

"Because it's yours." he muttered. "You know I think it sucks that you have that view of the world, I hate that you see things that way. It ticks me off."

"No. I mean why do you want to help me?"

He smiles at me and for a second I forget the time and place and everything else.

"Because I'm your brother, half brother, but does it really matter?"

I opened my mouth to say 'of course it matters', but then I snapped it shut. I would be the world's biggest hypocrite if I said yes, because Gwen is like my own sister and we share no blood at all. Well at least in the mortal way. Miley once tried to explain to me that we were all related through our godly parent in one way or another, even if people didn't count it. Miley, I think, was trying to justify her crush on Hayden. Poor kid.

"No. I guess it doesn't." I looked straight into his eyes, my eyes, and saw relief shine through.

"Good. Now on to bigger business. You have a car here right? The one parked on the trail leading to the gate?"

I just nodded, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Alright, go back to your- the Hermes cabin and grab some supplies. Clothes, weapons, some food, money if you have it and make sure to pack light. I'll send you a signal and then make a run for your car."

I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

He just smiled and continued. "I'll get Gwen and Sophia there and you guys can head off. I suggest you drive until the sunsets, it will make it harder for tracking. Evens gods don't know everything."

I put my hands up as if that could stop all the confusion. "I'm lost, what are you trying to do?"

"You have a quest and I'm going to get you out of here to do it."

"But your dad-"

"_Our _dad Sarah. Yours and mine. Just because he doesn't want you to go doesn't mean he should decide."

"Fine, I'll go along with this madness for now, but don't say that."

"Say what?"

My anger was coming back and I had to breathe a few times so I didn't explode at Pollux. "That he's my father, because no father would say what he did to their child."

Look Sarah, I know he probably said some horrible things to you, but I need you to trust me when I say he said it because he's scared."

I had to laugh at that one. "Sc-cared? Please. What could Mr. Displease-Me-Or-I'll-Turn-You-Into-A-Dolphin be afraid of?"

Everything went silent, the bugs, the wind that had been blowing, and even the birds stopped chirping. Pollux looked sad, angry, and serious all at the same time.

"I lost our brother Castor a few years ago in battle. It almost killed me, but dad...I've never seen him look so devastated before or since. He doesn't have many children, never did, because he really loves his wife. If he hadn't been forced to be here at this camp he would be up on Olympus with her, he practically worships the ground she walks on if you can believe it. But my point is because he doesn't have many kids, he watches the ones he does have more than the other gods. I think he feels like he failed in protecting Castor. Then suddenly you show up, a daughter he didn't even know he had, and suddenly he has another chance to do the right thing."

On some level of logic I understood that. It didn't make what he said right or anything, but I could at least see his side. But even still it hurt and I couldn't forgive him for it or the cold way he treated me since I got here.

"You know what Pollux I can't really deal with this right now ok? It's too much and I need to be thinking of this quest. That is if you can really get us out of here."

Pollux looked like he wanted to sat something, but thought better of it and nodded.

"Just wait for my signal and try not to let anyone know you're leaving."

"I'll try, but you're going to have to get past a very mentally disturbed Barbie to get to Sophia." I only half joked.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take my chances, oh, you'll need this." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small piece of vine. Taking my wrist he tied it on and to anyone not looking directly at it it would look like a bracelet. "This is the signal, trust me you'll know."

Before I could say anything else he winked at me and took off towards camp. Leaving me with little choice and even less time I followed the path back thinking about the break out, wondering just how my life had gotten so complicated.

**Next time "Mission: Get the Hell Out of Camp Half Blood". I'm wearing all black just like in the spy movies when they need to bust someone out of prison or rescue them from the enemy. I think it goes with the theme really well. And yes, I look damn good in black! Please review.**


	19. I Break Most if Not All the Rules

Chapter Nineteen: I Break Most if Not All the Rules

I was almost back to the Hermes cabin when I remembered that my sword was still back at the arena. Sure, I had my dagger and truth be told I prefer it over a sword because it's easier to hide and carry, but a sword was much more deadly. I switched direction and quickly headed to the arena. I got some stares from passing campers, probably because of the scene at the Mess Hall earlier, but I didn't care. To avoid attention I kept my head down and distanced myself from the main path. I reached the arena with no trouble and got my sword from the holding case, taking a peek at the others. Then another thought hit me, I needed a shield. But could I even carry a shield on the quest? Big, bulky, and easily spotted? Bad, but without one I might end up at the business end of something pointy. Thinking quickly I remembered Tabitha Sparks, or Tabby as she went by, a daughter of Hephaestus had gone nuts a few days ago because she had made a successful collapsible shield! It was perfect and if I really believed in fate, I would have called it that too.

The weapons shed was empty, which was a rarity because a camper was almost always in here making more weapons. Closing the door behind me I scanned the shelves. Yes, the shed was for everyone here at camp, but the Hephaestus kids had shelves for themselves because, let's face it, this was their domain and we all had to accept it. Her shelf was far emptier than the others, which meant she didn't make much or that she had very limited success in her creations, it made me feel really terrible about taking it. It was wrong to steal, but I vowed that I would return it when this whole mess was over. Picking up the "shield" I examined it closely. It looked just like a long, thick leather bracelet. Clamping it on I turned my wrist and then shook it, trying to get it to activate, but nothing happened.

"What? Do I have to be under attack?" I muttered and tried banging it against the wall and still nothing happened. Going for broke I starting trying using words. "Go! Activate! Defend! Shield!" At the last one a full bronze shield unfolded on my wrist faster than I could blink. Wow. "Really? To use the shield I have to say 'shield'? Man Tabby we really need to talk about obvious passwords." When I said shield again it went back to a regular bracelet. With a smirk I cracked the door and looked out, making sure the coast was clear I left the shed.

**~Page Break~**

Back at the Hermes cabin there were a few campers, including Miley and Hayden, so I tried to act nonchalant as I packed a backpack with three sets of clothes, my wallet with my savings of roughly two hundred dollars, and my dagger. It wasn't much, but I wasn't sure what I would need or how long this quest was going to take.

"What's with the bag?" Connor's voice was right behind me. And where Connor Stoll was his brother Travis was right there with him.

Not bothering to turn around I went on packing. "I'm leaving for my quest so don't try to stop me." I found no point in lying to them because they would just see right through it. "And if you try to tell Chiron or Mr. D. you'll both be sorry."

When I did turn to look at them I found them with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Why would we do that?" Connor said.

"This is just way too good to mess up." Travis laughed.

"Are you sure you're not one of us? This seems like something we would do."

"Need help with anything?"

For a moment I just stood there with my mouth gaping open. Then I couldn't help but start laughing loudly, uncontrollably, and just a little bit crazy. Yeah, only the kids of Hermes would help me break out of camp, the biggest rule there is. After a good minute I got myself under control.

"No, but thank you. I already have a plan in motion. I'm just waiting for a signal." I saw their faces fall slightly. "But I will need someone to keep Mr. D. busy for the next hour or so, you know, so he doesn't notice a lack of three campers." I tapped my chin and pretended to look deep in thought. "Now where can I find a couple of campers with no regard for rules and a nag for causing mischief?"

Instantly their faces light up like a couple of five year olds on Christmas. Both of them held up their hands in solutes.

"It would be our highest honor."

"And our even greater pleasure."

"To annoy and distract."

"Old sour grape."

"Then you have the job and thanks. When I get back we seriously need to pull some pranks." I threw my arms around them in a hug, my sunglasses sliding down my nose some. Then I saw it, the vine was growing, fast. The signal!

"I have to go. Thank you again."

With that I slipped out the door and looked. There wasn't a single camper around, not one. If I hadn't been in a hurry I would have found that odd, but my adrenaline was pumping and cutting off my rational thought process. Without another moment of hesitation I took off at a dead run towards the hill. I never looked back.

**~Page Break~**

The gate this time around didn't look as scary or as intimidating as the first time I crossed it. I thought there would be an alarm of some kind. A noise, a light, something to alert Mr. D. of my escape, but no, all was quiet as I passed through the arch. When I was a few feet away from it I stopped to catch my breath. Gods I hate running! Instead of running this time I just fast walked down the trail, easy enough when it was down hill. Soon enough I spotted my car and realized how much I missed driving it. The little purple convertible was my Batmobile and I was its Dark Knight. I missed driving at night with the top down and blaring my music. When I go back home for the year I really need to take a week and just go up the coast.

"Sarah!" I heard a voice shout from the car.

And there in the passengers seat was Gwen, with her feet propped up like it was any other day we went driving. Only she would make light of breaking out of camp, I swear she's going to be my death one day! In the back seat I see Sophia, her hair now just in a low ponytail and a pink sweatshirt. Even still she looked amazing, life was just so unfair sometimes. Next to her were two backpacks and some weapons.

I strode up to the car like nothing was going on. "Hey there, anyone up for a road trip?" I threw my bag in the back with theirs and sat behind the wheel. "Where's Pollux?"

Gwen shrugged. "He got us out the gate then went off to go do something else. But he did tell us to tell you that if we're not back in a week he's sending people out after us."

"Which means he'll have to tell Chiron it was him who helped us so let's avoid that. I don't want him to get in trouble for us. Especially after he knocked out Drew so I could get out, that was great!" Sophia smiled as she looked into my rear view mirror, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"He won't get in trouble for us, he'll get in trouble for me. It will be all my fault so don't worry about him, Mr. D. and Chiron will just add it to my list of rule breaking today."

And that list was long. Stealing from another camper, convincing other campers to help in this plan (although they were practically begging to help), leaving camp without permission, and defying a direct order from a god and the one in charge of the whole freaking camp. Yep, I pretty much broke all the biggie rules. Well, such as life. I put my key in and as the engine roared to life I felt it rumble through my seat. I REALLY missed this car! I shoved my foot on the gas and off we went, away from camp and towards a danger I hadn't even figured out yet.

**Alright my faithful readers here's the deal. My new semester at school started today and I got loaded with a ton of assignments! I will still trying to post weekly, but if it comes later then you'll know why. Don't worry, I love writing this too much to stop for long. You can't keep a good writer down! Review please. (Bows as the curtain drops.)**


	20. Nothing Like Death to Spice Up Life

Chapter 20: Nothing Like Death to Spice Up Life

We had been driving for only an hour when Gwen asked the one question I'd been dreading to hear.

"So where are we going Captain?"

We hadn't reached the city limits yet so pulling off to the side of the road wasn't hard. I threw the car in park and put my head against the steering wheel, the cool material helped the headache that was coming on, but only slightly. "I don't know, I didn't exactly have a lot of time to figure out the prophecy before the shit hit the fan."

Sighing Sophie propped both of her elbows on the sides of the front seats. "Didn't Rachel tell you anything else? She's the Oracle! If anyone is going to know it's her."

Lifting my head I looked at the both of them, I felt ashamed, dragging both of them out here for something I hadn't gotten around to solving yet.

"She doesn't exactly remember her visions and she didn't know anything about it when I filled her in. So we're on our own. She did say that we could figure it out, all of us."

Gwen looked doubtful and Sophia just looked tired. Great, we hadn't been on the quest for even a day and we were already blowing it. I threw myself back against the seat and pulled my sunglasses off, rubbing my eyes.

"Rescue death's child..." I muttered under my breath. The entire thing sounded nuts. I mean, could death even have children? Wouldn't they be half dead then and death wasn't so much a problem? Well, Hades was Lord of the Dead and he had children. As a kid I read a lot about mythology, trying my best to learn everything I could about where I came from. The Underworld captured my interest because it held a lot of things. Tartarus was one of the only things I feared as a child. What if I messed up in battle? What if I did something to tick off one of the gods and was sent there as punishment? Over the years that fear fell apart and I started doing what I wanted, the gods be damned. I also learned about how souls were judged and how Death himself...

I jolted up right. How could I have been so stupid!? I turned fast in my seat, startling Sophia, but I didn't really care at this point.

"How do we get to the Underworld?"

She blinked twice. "Huh?"

"The Underworld! How do we get there?"

Gwen sat straight up now. "Where are you going with this Sarah?"

Not answering right away I out my sunglasses back on and started the engine again. Stomping my foot on the gas the car roared back to life as we soared down the road. I really hope there are no cops around.

"Death's child! We have to save Death's child and where better to begin than with Death himself?" When they continued to give me blank stares I just kept rambling, my mind was going a mile a minute. I was driving like a bat out of hell and talking like a crazy person, but I couldn;t care less at the moment. "The god of death goes by the name of Thanatos, he escorts the souls of the dead from our world to the Underworld. He's rumored to be merciless and unfair, just like death. I bet my entire CD collection he lives in the Underworld. Maybe he can tell us something about his kid and maybe who took him. I mean, he might not even know his kid is missing." I looked in my rear view mirror and glared at Sophia. "Do you know how to get there?"

She nodded, her expression morphing into understanding as my logic came together. "Percy went there during his first summer at camp. It was apart of his quest to find Zeus's lightening bolt. The entrance is in L.A, behind the Hollywood sign."

My foot slammed on the brake, almost sending all three of us through the windshield.

"California? Seriously!" I yelled. "How in the hell are we supposed to get across the country and back in one week? My car is awesome, but it's not magic."

It felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on my shoulders. Just when we started to figure things out another problem just pops right up. Yeah, the universe just loves to laugh at me sometimes.

"Well then it's a good thing you have me then." Sophia stated as she started fishing something out of her bag. A minute later she had a cell phone in her hand, I panicked.

"Don't turn that on!" I went to grab the phone but she moved away.

"Yeah Princess, phones and demigods don't exactly mix if you haven't noticed." Gwen said sharply. I decided not to voice the fact that Gwen had used a cell most of her teen years and that it only became a problem when she discovered she was a demigod.

Sophia glared at her with a look that promised to set her on fire and continued to turn the phone on. "Yeah I know, but if I send a quick text no monsters will have enough to track us." Her thumbs typed fast and I have to admit, I was impressed.

"Who are you texting?" I asked, but she just kept typing away.

After a good minute and a half she smiled and shut the phone back off before lifting her face back up to us. "Alright it's all set up. To JFK Airport!" When I didn't make a move to do just that she let out of sigh. "What's the problem now? Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes I know where it is, my question is why are we going to the airport?"

"Oh, my dad is a pilot there and we get to fly for free. If I get the tickets for all of us we can fly out to L.A and be there in no time."

"Huh." Gwen turned back in her seat. "Looks like Princess came in use after all."

Sophie kicked her seat, hard. "Keep calling me Princess and you'll see how much use my fist has for your face."

"Oh yeah right! Wait until I get my bow back and-" Gwen started.

"Hey! Okay I'm not a huge stickler for rules and crap, but here's the main one. No killing each other. Where we're going there is going to be enough death to last a few lifetimes." I said before pressing the gas again and the car continued down the road.

"Fine." Sophie snapped and leaned against the back seat.

"You got it Kirk." Gwen said as she turned her focus towards the window.

"And enough with Star Trek references. If you must please make it Star Wars, it's so much cooler."

"Depends on your definition of cool." Sophie muttered.

"Shut up."

"_You _shut up!"

"What happened to the rule?" I whined.

**Another chapter done! The next one hopefully won't take as long to post so keep reading, reviewing, and watching for more. **


	21. Most Parents Just Skype

Chapter 21: Most Parents Just Skype

The airport, it turned out, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After dropping my car off in parking (It took Sophie nearly fifteen minutes to assure me my car would be in good hands until we got back.) we had made our way to our gate. The tickets Mr. Gilmore was able to get were, to my surprise and joy, first class! Although I knew how much airline tickets cost, not to mention first class tickets. I tried to convince her that these were too much, but she waved my concerns off.

"I don't travel coach." she stated as we sat in the lounge waiting for our flight to board. "Just relax Sarah, it's no biggie."

Maybe to her it was no biggie, but my mom raised me to know a value of a dollar. As soon as I could I would repay her father.

"So what's the plan when we do land in L.A?" Gwen asked as she look off at the random people walking past. I noticed her fingers twitching every time one got too close. We were tense, monsters attacking us in the middle of an airport wouldn't be the ideal situation. Percy told me a lot about his past encounters with monsters. How he was accused of a lot of the damage they caused, most of them being explosions.

"We get to the entrance and from there we'll play it by ear. Honestly I don't know what we'll find down there or if we're even welcome at all."

"Yeah having a pulse isn't exactly a pass to the world of the dead when you stop and think about it." Gwen joked.

"Do you think Nico is there? Isn't he like you're boyfriend or something?" Sophia asked curiously. "It's the talk of the camp you know."

"What?"

"Yeah. Everyone's wondering if you guys have hooked up yet or if you're even together at all."

I felt the blush creep onto my face despite how hard I tried to fight it. "People just need to mind their own business. But you do have a point. If Nico is in the Underworld he could help us find Death."

"And if not you guys can make out, so no down side right?" Gwen smirked. There was no use lying to Gwen and say I didn't like Nico. But I couldn't exactly say we were together. Hell, _I _didn't know if we were a couple or not. It was one of those things we hadn't got around to discussing yet.

Finally our flight was boarding and we easily found our seats. The big cushioned seats and friendly smiles of the flight attendant did little to ease my nerves as the plane took off. Truth be told I'd never flown before and I didn't see myself loving it. It wasn't until we were airborne for half an hour before my nerves settled enough to doze off, the perfect way to spend this flight.

**~Page Break~**

"..rh."

"..arah."

"SARAH!"

My eyes flew open and I jolted up straight. I took one look around and had to do a double take. I was back at my house in Queens, sitting on the porch swing like it was any other day after school. The only difference was there was no one around. Mrs. Riley usually walks her dog Pumpkin around this time every day. There are no cars passing by and I can't hear anything at all. Which is strange because I'm positive someone yelled and woke me up. What was I doing here anyway? Wasn't I just on a plane?

"Well finally, I thought you'd never wake up." an annoyed voice said from the doorway.

There, standing as if he owned the house, was Mr. D and I'm not very good at reading people, but I could see he was pissed. Too bad I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Why are you here? And where is here anyway? This looks like my house, but something isn't right."

He comes to stand in front of the swing and I'm still sitting. He just stares down at me like I'm a small kid that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I just glare right back, there was no way I'd back down, even if technically I was slightly in the wrong here.

"We are at your house, but we are also not. Think of it as paradox. You can move this swing and make noise when you walk around, but you're also not here."

I was confused, but I didn't show it. "So it's like a dream, just one with more control."

"At least this shows you're not a complete idiot. It took awhile before Peter Johnson got the idea, in fact, I'm not sure he really understood."

I frowned at being called an idiot. There would never be a time where I got straight A's in school, but I knew a lot of things people my age didn't. I'm a lot of things, but I've never been stupid. Crossing my arms I leaned back in the swing.

"You know most parents just Skype when they want to talk." my voice dripped with sarcasm.

I guess this was the wrong thing to say, because in a split second he dropped his air of casual and went to straight to anger.

"I told you you were to stay at camp. I forbade you to go and you went anyway! You deliberately disobeyed me and ran off on a quest you are doomed to fail!" his eyes held purple flames and for a second I thought about breaking down, but I held fast.

"We're not going to fail! Why do you think I'm so incapable? This is what I'm born to do and you know it!"

"That doesn't matter." he growled.

"Like Hell it doesn't! If anyone else got this quest you wouldn't have bat an eyelash, but it's because I got it and suddenly you feel like putting your foot down."

"You are going to turn right back around and go back to camp and we are going to have a long talk about this."

I stood up trying to be intimidating, but it feel short because he had a good five inches on me. "You want to talk? Then talk now because I'm not coming back to camp until this quest is done."

"Yes you are!"

"If you want me to come back so bad why haven't you just poofed me back like you did back at the Mess hall?"

At that he fell silent, but his eyes still burned with anger, brighter even.

"Why didn't you just take me back when you found out I was gone, why go through all this? Unless you-" it clicked in my head "you can't can you?" His frowned got deeper, I didn't know that was possible. "You can't because I'm on a quest and gods can't interfere with quests too much can they? You can't take me off the mission, only I can." I smirked.

Mr. D got really close and I felt my legs shake a little, I hoped he didn't notice.

"I am a God. I can do more than you're small mind could comprehend. I can make a person go insane with just a glance." he said in a I-Am-A-God-And-Therefor-You-Will-Listen voice.

"Then take me back to the camp right now. End this little dream and make me go back" I challenged. When he didn't do anything but get redder in the face I stepped back. "I'm doing this mission. I'm going to find the guy I'm supposed to find and save him. Then and only then will I come back, but because of this-" I waved my hand between us. "I'm not sure that I'll stay."

Then the impossible happened. All his anger dropped and for a moment I saw a man who wasn't a god, the man I think Pollux was talking about. No! I couldn't get soft here! I backed all the way against the side of the house and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Sarah-"

"No! I'm leaving this messed up nightmare!"

No sooner had the words left my lips did I feel the ground fall away and I was falling.

**~Page Break~**

A finger was poking my cheek.

"Earth to Sarah, Earth to Sarah! Wake up!" Gwen said as she continued to poke my cheek.

I smacked her finger away and sat up. My glasses were down on the tip of my nose and, ew, I had drool running out of my mouth. I wiped it away with my sleeve and saw Gwen and Sophie looking at me.

"What?"

"You slept the entire plane ride and you looked like you were dead." Gwen said as she re-buckled her seat belt. We were getting ready to land.

"I really slept through it all?" Weird because I felt exhausted. I guess having a demigod dream will do that to you.

Sophie smiled. "Yep, you survived. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell Nico that you drool in your sleep." she winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Bite me."

"Save that charming attitude for the next flight."

I blinked twice. "Excuse me?"

Sophie just sighed. "We have a transfer in Houston and then we'll go to L.A."

I spent the remainder of the flight hitting my head against the window, causing more than a few people to look at me funny.


	22. Perks of Dating a Dark Prince

Chapter 22: Perks of Dating a Dark Prince

"Never again!"

"But Sarah-"

"No. Nope. Nada. Not gonna happen. Sorry, but thanks for playing."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Says you!"

We sat in a an old, dirty taxi making its way to the center of Los Angeles with a driver who could have been a serial killer for all I knew. And I was loving every second of it. Because all that was important was that my feet were back on the ground the way they were always suppose to be. The flight from Houston was awful and terrifying. The last hour the pilot had announced that a freak storm had formed and that we were going to experience some slight turbulence while we flew through it, but there was no cause for alarm. Bullshit. It felt like the plane was going to be swatted right out of the sky and I took to clinging to the arm rests so tightly that my nails shredded them.

"I'm not flying back to New York. End of story." I crossed my arms and glared out the window.

"So how are you getting back then? You can do a lot Sarah, but sprouting wings is not possible." Gwen smirked as she too looked out the window, but in awe instead of anger. I knew that she had wanted to see California her entire life and now she was here and we were on a dangerous quest. Ironic huh?

"I'll walk, take buses, hell, I'll hitch hike if needed. Only over my dead body will I get back on a plane."

"Well we are going to the Underworld." Sophia joked.

"Shh!" I snapped. "Do you want people to think we're crazy." I pointed to the driver who was looking back at us in his rear view mirror with a curious look.

"Who cares? It's not like we'll see him again." Gwen said before squealing loudly. "Oh my gods! Look at all the stores!"

"We live in New York, the city that never sleeps, where you can eat any food in the world at any hour, and where the stores have more security than Fort Knox and you're excited over this town?" I questioned. Sue me, I'm a born and raised New Yorker and would be until the day I died. Hopefully that was still many decades away.

"I like new things Sarah, you know that and L.A is all about the new."

We were dropped off in downtown L.A and I forked over the money to the driver who quickly took it and sped off for his next fare. Looking up I could easily see the Hollywood sign, even through the smog. Gods this town is toxic.

"Let's get moving, I think there's a trail for tourists at the base of the valley and leads up to the sign. We might have to go a little off trail, but it's our best bet."

"How do you know about that? I thought you'd never been here before." Sophie asked as we pulled our packs on and started walking.

"Well unlike the first flight I couldn't sleep. So I asked an attendant for any information about the tourists points of the city. She gave me a pamphlet and inside was a article about the sign. Apparently there are tours that go near it, but not right up to it."

"When did you do this? We were sitting next to you the entire time!" Gwen asked surprised at my admission.

I rolled my eyes. "I believe I did it when you two were arguing about who was hotter, Chris Hemsworth or Tom Hiddleston." Sophia, who was a huge Chris fan, opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "And no I don't care which one is hotter." Sophia looked like she wanted to protest, but let it go and walked ahead.

Gwen leaned in close to me and whispered. "Tom right?"

I smirked. "Damn straight."

**~Page Break~**

"Well, it's most definitely a hole." Gwen stated as we stared into the 'entrance' to the Underworld. It didn't look like anything special, just like a hole left by some odd construction project.

"So who wants to go first?" Sophia asked while she looked closer at the opening.

"are we even sure this is the way in?" I asked stepping forward.

"Yep, can't you feel it?" Sophia asked.

The sad part was I could. There was a coldness seeping from the opening, carrying with it a sense of dread and doom. This was the way to the land of the dead.

"Alright, we're going in." I walked in and I heard them following me. As soon as Sophia made it through the wall crumbled behind us, closing the hole and trapping us inside. "Looks like we might have to find a different way out though."

"You think?" Gwen sassed as we walked down the path that was marked by flaming torches and yep, bones. How cliché.

"Where will this take us exactly?" Gwen asked as we made our way deeper and deeper into the ground.

I stopped and lifted a finger to point in front of us. "To him."

There at the end of the path was a large river, it seemed to glow with an eerie light. A dock was set up along the river where many people tried to get to, but couldn't get close. A boat sat docked and standing at the helm of it was an older pale man dressed, to my surprise, in what looked like a tasteful three piece Italian suit. Classy.

"And who is he?" Gwen asked as we made our way through the crowd. Somehow it wasn't hard and we were able to get past a barrier that seemed to be keeping the others at bay.

"Charon. He brings the souls of the dead to the other side of the river, from there they are judged and placed in the Underworld accordingly." I state as we climb up on the dock. Charon final notices us and frowns.

"Unless you're planning to swim across go away demigods."

"Please, we need to get to Hades Palace. Can you give us a ride?" Sophie asked, she smiled and batted her eyes. I knew for a fact she didn't have charm speak. She was using every woman's weapon, her whiles.

He snorted. "Don't flatter yourself you Aphrodite brat, I've seen prettier corpses than you."

"Excuse me?! Let me at him!" she yelled and launched herself at the boatman. Her fists flying and she probably would have landed a hit, but Gwen grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Knock it off Princess! We need to him to cross and you pissing him off more won't help any!"

I looked back at him with determination. "Look, I don't have any money to give you for passage on your boat, but it's important that we get across. My name is Sarah Kenneth and my friends and I are on a quest. What we need may very well be across the river."

"Do you honestly think you're the first who have come here with a quest kid? There have been many a demigod who comes here and demands, wait, your name is Sarah? Sarah Kenneth?"

"Yes." I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that this guy knew my name. My hand found its way to the hilt of my dagger.

His frown lessened and his bad mood evaporated a bit. "The boy talks about you almost constantly when he isn't sulking around." he chuckled, the ferry man of the freaking dead chuckled!

"Yeah well she isn't a basket of puppies and rainbows when he's not around either." Gwen said as she let go of a finally, somewhat calm, Sophia.

"Bite me!"

"See?"

He raised his eyebrows as he looked at me which was just a bit creepy. Letting out a sigh he walked towards the boat. "I guess since you are courting with the prince I can give you and your friends passage, even the one with the temper. Just this once."

My jaw dropped. "C-Courting?"

"Is that what you kids call it these days?"

I blushed a bit and looked down. "Actually we just call it dating."

We all boarded the boat and Charon pushed off, sending my stomach into a tizzy.

Gwen sat next to me and elbowed me in the side. "Looks like there are perks to dating the prince of the dead huh?"

I hid my face in my hands, trying to stop the blush and the smile that was on my face.


	23. I Always Thought I Was a Cat Person

**Phew! So I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but with relocating it took a lot of my time and focus away from writing this chapter. I won't keep you any longer, here is the next installment of 'Just to Let You Know'! **

Chapter 23: I Always Thought I Was a Cat Person

"It's official. I _hate _the Underworld!"

Sophia had been ranting long after we had left the boat and the river was gone from view. It hadn't been that bad to me, but then again, I'm a girl who watches blood splattering and gut slashing horror movies for fun. When we were making our way from the river, leaving Charon behind with his angry mutterings he gave a me a look that said _'it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to see you again_', then his eyes had darted to Sophia and he scowled, which said _'as long as she isn't with you'_. To counter his scowl Sophia sent back a glare that probably could have killed him, you know, if he wasn't dead already.

"Well I don't think that anyone is suppose to like it here Princess." Gwen said as she was just happy to be off the death boat. I couldn't really disagree with that.

Eventually we came upon a set of gates that lead to the judging area, they made my bones chill a bit. Looking at the solid black gates I remembered Kyle Matthews, an elderly man who used to live on the street behind ours back in Queens. He had been a preacher and was always kind to my mother and I despite the fact we never went to church. Unlike all the other religious people I've met, Mr. Matthews liked discussing other beliefs and he loved to have conversations about the Greeks with me. I learned a lot about the Christian belief and what after life for them was. The glowing white gates of heaven were suppose to put the soul at ease as you left your life behind. When Mr. Matthews died, I wished that he would end up where he always thought was beyond this life, where I knew he deserved to be. Being here and looking at those black gates made my stomach churn.

"Let's get going." I said coldly as I pushed the gates open.

Two lines were formed, although one was much longer than the other. The shorter led to what I assumed was the judging table where three men sat, one who was wearing a golden crown, one who looked a lot like Shakespeare, and _is that Thomas Jefferson?_ Weird. The longer line went off to the right and to a place with a sign that read : EZ Death. And standing over it, three heads, sharp teeth, and all mean was a dog that looked a lot like Fluffy from Harry Potter.

"What is that thing?!" Gwen shouted a lot louder than she should have, because Cerberus of the Underworld now had his focus on us.

"Scatter!" I yelled and dived forward as Sophia and Gwen took off to the left and right. "Keep moving,keep all the heads confused!"

Gwen pulled out her bow and arrows, but before she could line up a shot Cerberus pounced for her and she had to roll quickly out of the way to avoid becoming a Gwen pancake. He then turned and his three sets of eyes landed on Sophia. Sophia had pulled out a short sword and looked ready yet afraid all at once. For a moment guilt twisted in my gut as I watched her take a stance. Aphrodite kids didn't participate in camp activities like fighting and capture the flag for a reason. They weren't made for fighting. Sophia and her siblings play different warfare, mental wars where sharp words cut more than any sword and where looks can get you any information you needed. And I had dragged her here knowing this, into a place where she could easily die in a fight. What have I done?

"Sophia run!" I shout, hysteria edging into my voice. I pull out my dagger and threw it as hard as I could. My aim was true and it hit the back of the neck of one of the heads, embedding itself there. With a loud growl Cerberus faced me, his eyes as dark as death. Yep, I'm sure I'm going to die.

He turned and ran straight at me, his teeth bared and emitting a growl that sent shivers down my spine. And strange enough, with the thought of death just mere seconds away, my mind wandered. You know how they say right before you die you see your life flash before your eyes? Well I didn't see any of that, or anything at all for that matter. No. I only heard one thing whisper through my mind, in a familiar, aggravating voice.

"_...a quest you're doomed to fail."_

This couldn't be happening.

"_...doomed to fail."_

Not again.

"_...fail."_

"NO!" I screamed. Ever since I learned who I was, a demigod of all things, I knew there would always be a chance of dying young and in a horrible way. The car accident when I was young had shown me that. I was even prepared to die on this journey, but the thought of Mr. D being right made me want to live, if nothing else, to only prove him wrong. The three headed dog was on me now and I did the only thing I could think of.

"CERBERUS! SIT!" I yelled at him, my violet gaze meeting cold black orbs. And by damn, he actually stopped. I threw my hand out and pointed hard at the ground. "YOU HEARD ME! SIT!"

His butt dropped to the ground and the ground shook a little, but I kept my balance. "NOW STAY!" His ears flattened against his three heads. If he wasn't such a terrifying dog of death, I would bet everything he was pouting. Feeling a lot braver than I probably should have, I walked up to him and he lowered his heads. Drool was coming out the sides of his mouth and his breath was hot and wreaked of something sour. Slowly I reached forward and patted his nose. When he didn't attempt to bit my hand off I relaxed slightly.

"Good boy Cerberus. Very, very good boy." I walked around to scratch one of his ears and felt his tail beat against the ground. Huh, despite the fact I've never had a pet before I always pictured myself with a big orange cat named Cornelius, not a massive devil dog from the Underworld. Life is so weird sometimes.

"That...that was beyond strange Sarah." Sophia said as she came up behind me, I could feel her shaking without having to look at her.

"She's always been strange, but I have to agree that this is a new level of strange." Gwen commented as she took a closer look at the rest of Cerberus, speaking of whom, had once again taken notice of my merry band of misfits. He eyed Sophia behind me and I heard him growl.

"No Cerberus!" I smacked his nose lightly, but firmly. "These are my friends, not chew toys." The growling stopped, but he still kept his eyes focused on the two demigods behind me. "Good boy."

"Now what? We still have no idea where we're going and as fun as it sounds to you, I would rather not have to camp out in the middle of the Underworld for the night." Sophia said as she took a good look around. Looking too, I noticed that beyond the line was just a field of wandering souls, but I couldn't see past it.

Then I had another brilliant idea. "Cerberus?" The devil dog looked at me with its three sets of eyes. "Could you take us to the palace?"

"What?! Sarah you can't be serious! That thing just tried to kill us and I have a feeling that if you weren't here he would try again in a heartbeat." Gwen told me and looked at me as if I'd gone insane.

"Besides, what makes you think Thanatos is even at the palace? Wait, how did you know there was a palace down here?" Sophia asked.

I climbed on top of Cerberus and straddled his middle neck. "One, I don't know if Thanatos is at the palace, but Nico should be there. And two, Nico told me about the palace, where else would the lord of the Underworld live? Now are you two going to stand there and gawk or are you coming with me?"

Gwen stood there for a moment, looking straight into Cerberus's eyes. "If you try to bite me again and I'll kabob your ass." She climbed on the neck of the head to my right, she still looked unsure.

"Are you sure this will work Sarah?" Sophia was still clutching her small sword, so much so that her knuckles were white.

I gave her my best reassuring smile. "Positive."

With that she took the last head at my left and Cerberus stood up, giving me a little thrill at the height difference. In one fluid motion he turned and started to run into the spooky fields. I was laughing like a maniac the entire time.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	24. Advice From a Prisoner of Sorts

Chapter Twenty-Four: Advice From a Prisoner of Sorts

The palace was nothing short of expected. It was a large building, regal looking because how could a castle not look that way? A dark aura lurked around it, even in the beautiful gardens, which told onlookers to go away. Most of all it screamed 'forbidden' because it couldn't be anything else. Despite all this, as we climbed off Cerberus I couldn't help but admire the dark beauty of the building. Beautiful dark stones made up most of it, high towers and turrets could be seen from far around, and elegant hand crafted windows dotted the many walls. Nico's description of this place was sorely lacking and didn't do it justice.

"Wow, Hades really goes out of his way to be all gloom and doom doesn't he?" Gwen joked as she skirted away from Cerberus. She still expected him to snap her in two with his jaws.

"It's not a good idea to mock the gods Robin." Sophia deadpanned as she also quickly got away from the devil dogs many heads.

"Why not? And who the hell is Robin? My name is Gwen!" Gwen asked confused.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Bad things can happen to you when you mock or insult them. They are not above smiting you. And 'Robin' as in 'Hood'."

"Don't call me that!"

"Think of it as payback for 'Princess'." Sophia smirked as she tossed her blond hair perfectly over shoulder.

Gwen scowled for a moment before smiling smugly. "Whatever, I'll just tell people that it's 'Robin' as in 'Batman and'."

"Can we just knock it off! We have things to do you know." I snapped and that shut them up. I turned back to Cerberus, stroking his nose. "Thank you for bringing us, good boy. But you should go back to where you were and do your job. Maybe I'll come back and visit, I'll bring a ton of balls for you to fetch!" I smiled at the idea and loving it more and more each second. With a whine of acceptance he turned and ran off, back to his job of scaring the life (or afterlife) of souls and the occasional demigod.

"So are we just going to stand here or actually go inside?" Gwen asked seriously as she looked at the entrance.

Not bothering to answer I walked past her and Sophia and together we entered the Palace of Hades.

**~Page Break~**

The entrance hall took us directly to the heart of the palace and surprisingly we met no resistance. No guards, no minions, and not one soul. This was suspicious. Most people would say I'm paranoid and maybe I am. But just because you're paranoid doesn't mean there aren't people out to get you. It's better safe than sorry and better paranoid than dead. When we reached a pair of giant double doors I knew we hit the throne room.

"Now what?" Gwen asked.

"We knock." And I did just that, knocked three times. Then all hell broke lose, pun intended.

Five souls appeared out of no where and all looked like soldiers, weapons unfortunately included and they were pointed at us. Along side them were two small monsters I could only guess were hell hounds. They didn't look like I could command them as I did Cerberus, they just wanted me dead. We all pulled out our weapons; Gwen had her bow strung in a second, Sophia hand her sword in position, and I took two daggers in hand. We were ready to attack when suddenly a woman, who couldn't be past her late twenties, appeared.

"Stand down." she commanded us, her face was unreadable so I couldn't tell what her intentions were. I wasn't inclined to do as she said.

"You first." I mimicked her calm, but firm voice. Then Gwen had to go and snap "Not even on your best day lady!" The woman's mouth broke into a small amused smirk.

"Feisty aren't you? We feed feisty to the hounds here." At this, one launched itself at me.

In one easy motion I dove forward and underneath the hound still in mid air and stabbed its stomach with my dagger. A shower of gold dust rained down on me. I stood in the circle that had assembled here and raised my dagger at the woman, my voice calm and cold.

"We are not here to fight, but if you insist upon it I'll kill each and every hound you have."

She took a moment to study me and oddly enough, I felt uncomfortable with her eyes looking so intensely at me. I met her gaze for one moment and that was all it took for me to see.

She wasn't mortal.

Her eyes were fair and wrinkle free, but held so much age I knew she wasn't normal.

"You're Persephone."

A nod is all I get as confirmation. "And you child?"

"I'm Sarah Kenneth, these are my friends Gwen Keller, daughter of Apollo, and Sophia Gilmore, daughter of Aphrodite. We are here for information on our quest."

"Actually, she's here looking for her boyfriend, who just happens to have the info we need." Sophia interjected.

I whirled around to look at her, my mouth hanging open.

"Don't go around telling people that!"

"Why not?"

"They might get the wrong idea." I snapped.

She lifted one perfect eyebrow. "And what would that be? That were not here for information, which we are, or that he's not your boyfriend, which he totally is!"

I felt myself blush. "He's not-we haven't-shut up!"

"Good argument."

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, I turned back to find the Queen of the Underworld in front of me. This time though, she didn't seem hostile. She looked intrigued. Then her grip tightened, not painfully, but enough to where I wasn't going anywhere.

"Take those two and escort them to the parlor and tell the boy they're here." she told the guards and motioned to Gwen and Sophia. I opened my mouth to protest, but she beat me to it. "No harm will come to your friends, I merely wish to have a word with you in private."

I looked back at my friends, both of them nodded, but didn't put their weapons fully away.

"Do you swear on the Styx that no harm will come to them?"

"I so swear."

I heard thunder boom in the distance, which was odd seeing as were underground and all.

They were lead away and were out of sight when they turned a corner, making me nervous about being alone with the goddess. She let my shoulder go and walked towards the double doors.

"Come."

I didn't think twice as I followed her inside.

The throne room was just that, a grand room that held two thrones. One was bigger and obviously was Hades, it was made from stone and bones and made me never want to sit on it. Persephone's was smaller, but had more of a feminine charm to it, on it were flower crystals that caught the eye. I guess being down here it would be hard to keep real flowers alive. The room was also empty except for us.

"I thought your husband would be here." I said bluntly as we stopped in the middle of the room.

With a shrug of her shoulders she answered. "He has his duties to attend to."

I nodded. "So what do you want to talk about? It must be important if you had to separate my friends and I."

She watched me for a second before responding. "You're friends are important to you."

No duh lady. "Yes. Besides my mom, my friends are the only ones I can count on."

"I see." her tone was indifferent.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, she still hadn't answered my question and instead I'd answered another of hers. She was getting inside my head and I knew next to nothing about her. Well two can play this game.

"So what do you and Hades do for fun around here? Doesn't seem like most...lively of places."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I garden in my spare time."

"Really? I know you're the goddess of Spring and all, but even for you it must take a lot to keep anything alive down here." my tone was casual as I notice her posture become more relaxed. Now I was getting somewhere.

"It can be hard at times."

"And what does he do for fun?"

She broke out in harsh laughter that threw me for a loop.

"Fun? I don't know if that man even knows the definition of the word."

"He doesn't garden with you?"

She shook her head and her laughter stopped abruptly.

"Nothing would grow if he did."

Now that I'd effectively brought down the already somber mood of the room, I decided to be blunt again.

"What do you want from me Lady Persephone?" Using the correct term of address might make her actually answer my question.

Now her face was serious, her eyes had gone cold, and she looked every bit of that of a Queen.

"To warn you. Tread carefully with my step son."

Shock ran through my body. "I don't understand."

She began to walk around the room, but her eyes never really left me.

"Of course you don't, you're young and naive. However, you're bold and intelligent and strong willed. I like people like you, so I'm doing you a favor in warning you."

"Of what?"

Now _she_ rolled her eyes at _me_. "Were you not paying attention? I'm warning you of Nico."

My eyes narrowed. "I have no reason to be afraid of him, he is my friend."

"Or something more?" she practically purred at me.

I crossed my arms and glared at her. "You may be a Queen down here and a goddess up there, but what is between Nico and I is absolutely none of your business." I growled.

Instead of getting angry like I thought she would, Persephone surprised me yet again and freaking chuckled.

"My dear girl, you'll be amazed by what us gods consider our business. However, that is not the point of this conversation. I'm warning you that if you continue this path of your emotions, you may never be able to turn back."

Hitting my limit of frustration I dropped all my speaking filters.

"What the hell are you talking about lady? Seriously, you are not making a lick of sense!"

She ignored my language and tone. "Sense has no place when you deal with love child." She stopped in front of her throne, her back to me, as she continued talking. Her voice was oft and even sounded a little sad.

"You'll find that who you are now and all your dreams can change when you find love. A long time ago I met a man who was different than anyone I had ever met. He was handsome, mysterious, and made me feel incredible. I quickly fell in love with Hades, ruler of the Underworld."

"Wait, what?" I interrupted, confused beyond belief. "I thought Hades stole you away from your mother and forced you to become his queen?"

She smiled sadly at that.

"No. That's just the way my mother tells it, makes her feel better about the whole ordeal. In truth I did run away to the Underworld with him, letting my emotions get the better of me. I spent a great deal of time down here, but soon I began to feel different. As you mentioned, I am the goddess of Spring, I thrive in the world of life. Being surrounded by death was taking its toll on me. As much as I loved Hades, I knew I couldn't live down here. When I told him, he did seem angry, but also sad. Then, the only real truth to that story, he tricked me into eating pomegranate seeds. Which sealed my fate here. My mother demanded me back, he refused, she almost killed off the mortal population in response, and thus I gained my freedom for three-fourths of each year."

It was such a sad story, but still left me with a question.

"Why did you tell me this?"

She turned back to face me, her whole face seemed to be weighted with her burdens.

"I tell you this to ensure you avoid my mistakes."

"What mistakes? You love your husband don't you? You still get to be with him and you get to be in the above world for most of the year. What's the problem?"

Anger overtook her then. "Don't you see? He had to trick me into staying here! I was dying on the inside and he still made me stay. Because he is a selfish man he took away my choice. Of course I love him, even after he pulled that dirty trick I couldn't hate him. Not fully anyways. But if he really loved me, then he would have let me go. That's what you do for someone you love, you want them to be happy even if you're miserable. What does that say about his feelings for me?" she hissed.

I looked down at the floor, taking in her words. "Oh."

"Yes child, now do you understand? You must be careful about what you choose to do with your feelings. Because as much as they both deny it, Nico is very much like his father. If you're not careful, you'll end up bound to the dark forever when you do not wish it. I'm just as much a prisoner here as the souls in the dungeons. I am a prisoner of my emotions. I want to kill that man just as much as I want to make love to him."

I covered my ears. "Way too much information lady! I don't need the details of what goes on between you and your husband behind closed doors."

The she was in front of me, pulling my hands away from my head.

"This is the most important advice I can give you. Be wary of love. Know what you want. And be ready to sacrifice anything and everything for it." She turned and walked to the doors. "You'll find your friends down the hall, turn right at the first corner, and it will be the third door on the left. Remember my words Sarah Kenneth, daughter of Dionysus."

With that she left the room, leaving me alone with only a million thoughts running through my mind. None of them were good.

**Tada! I believe that was my longest chapter yet! I know I tweaked the original myth of Hades and Persephone a bit, but I think my version fits in better to my story line. Next chapter will finally bring in Nico, so fan girls be prepared. Read, review, and repeat!**


	25. All the Pieces Come Together

Chapter Twenty-Five: All the Pieces Come Together

My mind was still buzzing after my chat with Persephone and I was basically on auto pilot the entire walk to the parlor. Was I really doing something dangerous by wanting to be with Nico? I mean really, it's not like we're getting married or anything, we haven't even kissed yet! Still, what if we did want to be together? Where would we go? Camp wasn't an option for either of us. I loved a lot of the people there, but Mr. D...I still didn't know what to do about him. Spending time around him only leads me to feel angry, hurt, sad, doubtful, and just unstable. I couldn't put up with that too much. And Nico, while he has a few friends there, he already mentioned that it just didn't feel like a home. Neither did the Underworld, but he did say he felt more secure here. Would I end up being trapped here too, because I couldn't leave him?

Shaking my head I cleared the thoughts away, I just couldn't handle this right now. Not when I had a quest to take care of. Speaking of which, it's already been two days since we started. I wondered how Pollux is doing. Hopefully he didn't get into too much trouble about helping us escape. There's little doubt in my mind that Mr. D knows about his part in all of it. Despite what I think about him, Mr. D is smarter than I give him credit for. I wonder if I could contact him some way?

Stopping my thoughts I came upon the parlor, its doors fully open and I could easily see inside. Gwen and Sophia were sitting on a leather couch near the fireplace, deep in conversation with someone sitting opposite them in a chair. Gwen looked up and saw me, Sophia following suit and the conversation stopped. The person in the chair moved and I could easily see who it was.

Nico's face lit up with a smile that was rare for him to give, but to me it suited him just fine.

"Sarah!" he got to his feet and started towards me, enveloping me in a hug. The hug was warm even though he was cold most of the time and was strong. I felt protected, safe, and just where I should be.

"It's good to see you too Nico. Been busy?" I tried to move my arms to hug him back, but he had them pinned at my sides. Sensing my movement he quickly let go, but didn't move back.

"Not as busy as you it seems. I hear you broke quite a few rules to go on this quest of yours. I approve." he smiled slyly and I rolled my eyes. Then I turned serious.

"Then you know why we're here. What can you tell me about Thanatos, did you know he had any kids?"

He sighed and lead me over to the chair he had left, allowing me to sit for the first time in hours.

"I was just telling Gwen and Sophia that Thanatos has only ever had a handful of children. No one in this lifetime has ever met one of them, Thanatos is very secretive and protective."

"By why? Before Percy came along most of the gods didn't even care enough to claim their children, much less keep them safe from monsters."

"It's not monsters he was keeping his children from." he stated darkly.

Looking away from me I could see he was trying to figure out how to tell me what he needed to. He didn't seem happy about it.

"There are stories about Thanatos, much like the other gods. He is the god of non-violent death, born of Nyx, the goddess of night. His twin brother is Hypnos, the god of sleep."

"I know of him! I think I've seen one of his sons at camp, is he the blond that always carries around a pillow?"

He nods. "Hypnos doesn't have a lot of kids either, but way more than his twin. Then he has sisters...who are far worse than any monster you can imagine." He shuddered a little before going on. "The Keres are not gods, but the spirits of slaughter and death. Hand in hand they are pretty much one horrible being that is nothing but blood thirsty. As you can probably guess, Thanatos doesn't get along with his sisters and they hate him even more. To them death should be painful, cruel, and relentless. His very existence threatens all they stand for. The stories tell that any child death sires die a horrible death at the hands of his sisters. Not a single one has ever been known to live past young adulthood."

We all fell silent. The morbid story was weighing on all of our minds, but it also took away most of my questions.

"This is our quest." I say quietly, but I know they can hear me easily. "_To rescue death's child from the one in darkness lies_. The one is really two, but they share one name, the Keres. The darkness clue just confirms it because they were also born of Nyx, whom is darkness itself. The Fates want us to keep the kid alive for whatever reason. To break the chain so to speak."

I felt a hand once again on my shoulder, but this time it was gentle. I met Nico's eyes.

"Do you think this is a good idea Sarah? These things have been killing off demigods since the beginning. It's not safe."

All of a sudden the sheer amount of exhaustion caught up with me, not having slept since the plane ride and that hadn't done anything for me. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

"I know it isn't safe Nico, I knew that when we left. I just didn't think-didn't _want_ it to be this bad." I didn't look up, I couldn't face any of them. For all of my talk and skills with swords or daggers, I was just a sixteen year old girl. I didn't have all the answers and I certainly wasn't immune to death. "But this is my quest, the oracle gave it to me and I have to finish it."

When I did look up I saw Nico had gotten down one knee is front of me, his eyes were glazed with concern.

"I know you can't go with us, because only three can go on a quest. I know you would rather me not go, but I need you to trust me when I say this: I will not fail."

"Really?"he whispered.

With out thinking I took my sunglasses off, making it easier to see in the already dark room. I folded them up and reached out to grab his hand.

"Here." I put the glasses in his hand. "Keep these for me until you see me again. I figure where we're going it's going to be dark enough."

He looked down at them, thinking about my hidden promise to return. A smile formed on his lips.

"What about your eyes? You're not worried about people seeing them?"

I shrugged. "Well Persephone managed to put two and two together without having to see them, so what's the point? I might just wear them out in the mortal world, like at school and stuff."

"Oh yeah, I heard about her surprise visit. What did the two of you talk about anyway? She didn't threaten you did she?" he voice turned alert and his eyes narrowed.

"No she didn't." I adverted my eyes and shrunk back against the leather of the chair.

"Then what did you talk about?"

"Nothing." I said just a bit too fast.

"Sarah." he growled in annoyance.

"Trust me, it's nothing you want to hear about."

At least that's true. I'm positive he would just go and yell at Persephone for putting such doubts in my head. At his moment, I didn't want him to know about what she said. Partly because I didn't know what to make of it yet and partly because I was afraid of what the answer would be.

"Just tell me!"

"Yeah Sarah, it can't be that bad." Sophia said from the coach, Gwen nodding next to her.

Thinking quickly I thought about the ending of the talk I had. I gave them my best smirk.

"We talked about the frequency of which your dad gets laid."

If fit was possible, I swear on the Styx Nico turned paler. I heard a gagging noise from Gwen and Sophia looked as though she would faint. It was a damn funny sight to see.

**Alert!Alert! Do I have your attention now? Good, because here's a piece of news I know my loyal readers will want to know. I have decided to wrap this story up when the quest finishes, which at a guesstimate, will be in about five or six chapters. Here's where I need all your powers of focus people. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is this: I haven't decided on whether or not to make this story into a trilogy. I have some big ideas, but I'm not sure if enough people are interested to continue reading about Sarah and her adventures. You, my readers, will decide her fate. Post reviews and tell me yes or no. I'll be waiting.**


	26. Of Thievery and Kisses

**C.A. Crest: Alright my readers, so far I haven't received many reviews after our last chat session. The few I did get however, were all positive.**

**Sarah: Yeah! Come on people, we know more people visit and read this story, but don't leave reviews. **

**Sophia: We just need to be a little more patient Sarah.**

**Gwen: Ignoring you now Princess.(_Stop calling me Princess!_) Seriously, take two seconds and like,favorite,follow, or even just give a quick review. We need your opinions!**

**Sarah: And if not, well, I can just sick Nico on you all.**

**Nico: Don't use me as a threat!**

**C.A. Crest: Everyone back to your corners! Gwen and Sophia you can't kill each other. It's time to get on with the chapter. But really, do leave more reviews!**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Of Thievery and Kisses

"So how exactly are we going to find this kid? If no one has seen one in years how are we supposed to find him before the Keres?" Gwen asked while munching on some crackers from her bag.

It had taken nearly half an hour before any of us, mainly Nico, Gwen, and Sophia, to talk normally again after my last crack. Night (or what passes for it here) had fallen and we were all hungry. Nico had offered us some food, but after learning from Persephone that the food part of her myth was true, well, I was reluctant to eat any food from here. I politely declined the tray of food he had a servant bring us, lying about not being hungry even though I started to feel my stomach eating itself. Sophia had a stash of granola bars in her pack and Gwen had an assortment of chips, jerky, and crackers in hers. After seeing me eye their food she slipped me a bag of chips when Nico hadn't been looking. Understanding clear in her eyes.

"Maybe we can ask Thanatos about his kid. If we explain the situation he might be willing to tell us the kid's location." Sophia said hopefully.

"Or maybe he will just go into further over protective mode and we will never find the kid." I said. If death had gone through all this trouble to begin with, I doubted he would just let three random, not so powerful, demigods near his son if it meant drawing attention. "It couldn't hurt to at least hurt to know where Thanatos is right now though, he could be near his kid. Do you know where we could find him?" I asked Nico who looked bleaker than usual.

"I honestly don't know. Death has been AWOL lately." Nico deadpanned. "Not even father knows where he's gone, but I doubt it's because of his son. Something is wrong."

I groaned internally but kept a straight face on the outside.

"That's another issue, but it's not ours to deal with. Our quest was just t o rescue the kid. I'm sure Thanatos is fine, I mean, he is death after all."

No one said anything to that so I went on.

"But there has to be a way of finding the kid. What do we know about Thanatos?"

Gwen raised her hand like we did in school. "Oh! We know he only deals with deaths that were peaceful!"

Sophia nodded. "Yeah and I read somewhere once-"

"_You read? _" Gwen interrupted

Glaring at her, but otherwise ignoring the comment, which I was thankful for, Sophia kept talking.

"I read once that souls outside of the body take the shape of a butterfly. No one can see them except for Death himself. What if, and stay with me because it's only a theory, the kid attracted them?"

My eyebrows rose. "Why would they?"

"The same reason doves find my siblings, why Percy can talk to horses, and why Nico can control ghosts. It's what we are blessed with by our parents."

"That's a little far fetched don't you think Princess? I mean, not every demigod has abilities from their parents. One of my half brothers can't hit a target to save his life and he's mediocre in medicine at best." Gwen said as she munched on her jerky.

Sophia shrugged. "It's the only thing we have to go by and it makes sense. If no one else besides death and his children can see them, no one would ever notice a concentration of them somewhere strange."

I nodded. "I think this is our best chance, but we have a problem. How are _we _going to see the souls?"

"Well I might have an answer for that." Nico gave us a smile that screamed 'trouble'. "Ate least if you're up for breaking and entering, stealing, and probably pissing off my father."

I just looked at him wide eyed, trying to see if it was just a joke, but no. Nico Di Angelo, the Ghost King, was really never one to joke, even with his dark humor.

**~Page Break~**

"That is the last time I listen to your boyfriend Kenneth." Sophia muttered darkly as she climbed first back out of the entrance to the Underworld. The ends of her hair had been charred slightly. Gwen was behind her while I hung back with Nico.

Yeah, I had to admit that this wasn't one of his best ideas, but squeezing the small bag in my hand reminded me that it was all worth it.

_~Flashback~_

_ The vault Nico lead us to was deep beneath the palace dungeons, a place where only his father was allowed to go, or so Nico told us._

_ "What exactly is here Nico?" I asked nervously as I took in the rows of skulls that decorated the lining of the vault._

_ "A stone, an amulet if we're being technical, that was created by death himself. It's suppose to allow the holder to 'See with the eyes of death.' or so the stories go." he explained as he worked the vault door open. It wasn't even locked!_

_ "So does your dad just leave everything that is important this unguarded?"_

_ He turned and gave me a look that said 'Did you really just ask that?'_

_ "It isn't unguarded, it has or had before I tampered with it, layers of magic barriers. Why use something so barbaric as a lock when you have magic?"_

_ Good point. Once the door was fully opened we slowly went in. Watching all the Indiana Jones movies meant I knew that traps were common when guarding treasure._

_ "What ever you do just don't touch anything. It could set a alarm or something worse off." Nico said as his eyes searched everywhere for the amulet._

_ "You know if you told us what it looked like we could all be looking, eight eyes are better than two you know." Gwen had taken to looking at a vase that was covered in jewels._

_ Nico stopped looking at rolled his eyes. "It's not looking so much as feeling. Being a son of Hades allows me to feel things that are darker in nature, the amulet being one" His tone annoyed as he took a sharp left and I followed quickly behind. _

_ He stopped so suddenly that I smacked right into him._

_ "Little warning next time huh? You didn't exactly have your break lights on." I looked around his body and my eyes landed where his were focused._

_ Laying on a pillow a top a pedestal was a beautiful stone only about the size of a walnut. It was a dazzling yellow with just a hit of black that seemed to swirl inside the stone itself. A small granite tablet was under it, chiseled into was the words '_να το βλέμμα μέσα από το θάνατο'_._

_ "To see through death." I whispered in awe._

_ Nico nodded. "This is what we're here for." But he made no movement forward._

_ "What's wrong?" _

_ "My father is very protective of his things and this is probably one of the rarest treasures in his collection. I doubt it's just a regular barrier spell protecting it."_

_ "Sure, why just leave something in plain sight looking completely snatch-able?" I asked sarcastically. Nico gave a light snort at that. "So how do we go about getting it?"_

_ Just as he was opening his mouth Gwen walked up behind us, she must have heard us talking._

_ "That's what we came for huh? Don't worry, I have an idea on how to get it."_

_ She notched an arrow in her bow and aimed before me and Nico could stop her. Taking aim her eyes focused and she let it go. The arrow shot into the pillow and knocked it off the pedestal. Nothing happened._

_ "Well that was just anti-climatic." I pouted._

_ "What did you want to happen?" Nico said as he walked over to take the stone._

_ I shrugged. "Not much. Just a giant boulder rolling towards, the floor falling apart, maybe some shooting darts. You know the classics."_

_ Nico blinked at me twice. "You are one strange girl, you know that right?"_

_ I winked at him. "It's all apart of my charm."_

_ As soon as Nico grabbed the stone something shifted in the air, something bad. His eyes widened in panic, Gwen's and Sophia's match._

_ "RUN!" he yells. None of us needs to be told twice._

_ We run back towards the exit and I make the mistake of looking back. A giant wall of fire is coming straight for us! I pick up the pace and find that Sophia is falling behind, without a second thought I grab her arm and pull her with me, slowing us both down. But there was no way I was leaving her behind._

_ "Seriously girl, when we get back to camp I am personally putting you through training." I smirked as the wall of fire came closer. Gwen an Nico were already on the other side of the door._

_ "Whatever-you-say-Kenneth." she said between panting as she tried to breathe and run at the same time. _

_ We barely made it through the door before it closed and the fire hit the door just as the door did. Some of the flames lashed out of the cracks, as if desperate to devour the thieves that stole it's guarded treasure. _

_ "Is everyone alright?" I asked, trying to get my breathing back to normal._

_ "Yeah." Nico smiled as he held up the stone that nearly got us cooked. _

_ "Ditto." Gwen said as she shot a glare at Nico. "You do know you're dad is nuts right? Who almost burns someone to death for just taking a stupid stone that I bet he doesn't even are about?" she snapped._

_ He just gave a 'what can you do?' shrug. "He might not care about the stone itself, but if he claims it then no one is allowed to touch it. Man he is going to be pissed when he finds it gone. Which will be soon so we better get you guys out of here." he said as he slipped the stone into a small red bag._

_ "Sounds good." I turned and looked at Sophia and I almost screamed, but that would make the situation worse. So I remained calm and said "Sophia."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Your hair is on fire."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Getting out of a place that was suppose to be a one way trip was surprisingly easy for us. Though, it helped that we had a son of Hades leading us out. After leaving the palace we crossed the fields and the judging area pretty quickly, just stopping long enough for me to ay good bye to Cerberus who tried and lick me to death. Nico was astonished by that, apparently the massive dog only listened to his father and himself. The boat ride had also been pleasant despite the fact that Charon and Sophia had snapped at each other the entire way. Nico found it hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh along too. I made to follow my friends out of the entrance, but not before Nico gave me the small bag and leaned in close.

"Stay safe Sarah and if you ever need me just I.M me."

"I.M? We can't use cell phones remember." I said confused.

He laughed slightly. "Just ask Sophia, she'll explain it." Then he leaned in and did the last thing I expected, but the first thing I wanted.

His lips were cold when they touched mine, but I felt a spark as they pressed more firmly against my lips. It was unlike anything I ever experienced. It was exciting and scary, passionate and cautious, and it felt so right that it was wrong. He placed a hand on the back of my head, keeping it in place, but not moving to make the kiss deeper. It was bliss.

When we did pull apart for air I felt myself blushing, but I smiled none the less.

"We'll continue when we're back at camp Goth Boy." I teased.

"We better Violet Eyes."

He walked back down into the Underworld, leaving me wanting to follow him and never return. It was a very scary thought that dampened the perfect moment of my first kiss with Nico Di Angelo.


	27. A Promise Made

**Nico: ...so why is Crest banging her forehead against a wall?**

**Sarah: _(glances over) _It's just that time of year again.**

**Gwen: End of the semester?**

**Sarah: Yep.**

**Nico: That just sucks. **

**Sophia: Well since she's too busy I'll make the introduction.**

**Gwen: But I want to do it!**

**Sophia: Too bad, you snooze you lose. Alright readers, we are getting closer to the end of this adventure and we want to know what you think so far. So make sure to leave us reviews and tell us your thoughts. Without anymore delay, here's the next chapter of _Just to Let Know_! **

**Gwen: That was terrible.**

**Sophia: I said no more delays!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Promise Made

We decided on crashing at a small motel on the West side of the city and to start our search fresh in the morning. Our quest was entering the third day and none of us had slept much since we started. The motel wasn't the best, Sophia called it run down, Gwen offered the word 'seedy', and I merely said it was vintage. Honestly it could have been a dumpster with a pillow in it and I would have slept there I was so tired. The middle aged man working the registration desk looked me over in a way that made me want to break his neck, but I pushed those feelings down and took the keys before high tailing it out of there. I didn't want to know what thoughts a man like him would have letting a clearly underage girl check into a room. I was going to put a piece of furniture against the door tonight, or this morning depending how you looked at it seeing as it was already three in the morning.

"I call dibs on the shower!" Gwen said as she placed her pack on one of the two beds and headed towards the bathroom.

"Don't use all the hot water Robin, I mean it! You're not the only one who needs to rinse off." Sophia snapped as the bathroom door closed. She huffed before looking at the two beds. "Do you want a bed? I can just sleep on the floor."

I waved her off. "Go ahead and take the other bed, me and Gwen will share. We usually do when we have sleep overs."

Dumping my stuff next to Gwen's I sat down and sighed. The bag with the stone was still in my hand, I was a little afraid to let go of it. Losing it would mean we'd lose the only way to find our target and thus fail our mission. I slowly leaned back until I felt the bed beneath me. The bed was lumpy, cold, and the sheets probably hadn't been washed in gods know how long, but my eyes started shutting against my will. Sleep took me instantly.

_***~Dream~***_

_It was a bright and beautiful day when I opened my eyes and I found myself standing in Central Park. The only reason I knew that was because Gwen and I walked through here so much the park became an escape for me. If it was any other time I would have been relaxed and looking for Mr. Fitz's food cart, the man sold the best shaved ice in New York City, but that is just one girls opinion. But no, something was wrong. There was no food cart. There was no children laughing. There was no people at all for that matter. I was all alone in Central Park in the middle of the day, an impossible thing. This meant one thing._

_ "I'm in a damn dream again aren't I?" I muttered, looking around for a certain leopard printed shirt wearing jack ass to yell at for bringing me here._

_ "I don't know what you mean by 'again', but yes child, this is a dream." a deep, baritone voice said behind me._

_ Whirling around I saw a man about thirty with dark skin and longer black hair. His golden eyes pierced me and made me want to look away. He wore a toga (really?) and sandals like the pictures of the gods in classic myths. He was tall and broad, power radiated off of him. What drew my attention most was that two large black wings sprouted from the man's back. Yep, he wasn't human, which made him a monster or a god. I felt afraid, but calm at the same time. I felt like I knew this guy and couldn't put my finger on where I knew him from. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind at once. I was too confused to file through them so I just said the first thing that came to mind._

_ "You're not Mr. D." I deadpanned._

_ He smiled kindly at me, but it didn't help my nerves at all._

_ "You are correct. I am not Dionysus, my name is-"_

_ "Thanatos." I whispered in awe._

_ Something in my brain just clicked. I didn't know how or why, but I just _knew _this was the death god. Something in my gut told me so._

_ "Also correct, you are a bright demigod, at least, smarter than the ones I've come across." he said as he took a seat on a park bench I hadn't noticed until now. _

_ "How many demigods do you personally come across in your line of work?" I asked sincerely. How many demigods actually die peacefully?_

_ Thanatos got a look in his eyes that said he knew exactly what I was thinking._

_ "Only a handful through work, most of them I merely observe as I go about my duties. You demigods rarely die without some...drama." his face took a serious look and he sat up a little straighter. "But that is not the reason I needed to speak with you."_

_ "Is this about your kid or the reason you're missing?" I asked with the same tone. _

_His eyebrows raised in slight shock before he regained his composure._

_ "News of my absence has already reached Olympus?"_

_ I shrugged. "I don't know about Olympus, but Hades knows you're not around. I don't know if he's told anyone on Olympus yet or if he's planning to, the news seems to spread just fine on its own. Although I guess he would be the first to know seeing as your home is the Underworld." _

_ "You talked to Hades? Not many demigods would do that or travel down to the realm of the dead to do so." _

_ "Yeah it's really dark and doomy down there, which I'm not complaining about because I like it. But Hades didn't say anything, his son told me."_

_ "You a friend of his?" he asked with interest._

_ A smile formed on my face before I could stop it and I couldn't wrestle it off._

_ "I'm Nico's girlfriend, Sarah Kenneth by the way." _

_ Saying it out loud felt more thrilling than I ever thought words would make me feel. I didn't tell Gwen or Sophia about my kiss with the Dark Prince yet or that we were officially a couple. I figured I'd wait until the quest was said and done. But admitting the truth, even to a stranger, made me feel giddy. It made me feel airless, weightless, blissfully numb, and happy. Just like a normal teenage girl when she has a boyfriend. _

_ Thanatos ignorant of my thoughts just gave me a calculating look, but not one of judgment. I like this guy already._

_ "I see. If I may ask, who's daughter is bold enough to court a child of the Underworld? You mentioned Dionysus earlier. I didn't know that old drunk had a daughter in this day and age."_

_ Again, his tone wasn't harsh or judgmental, but the seriousness of his question was as plain as day. I think I would have preferred the judging. _

_ I took a seat next to him, suddenly feeling tired despite the fat I was, indeed, asleep. _

_ "It's complicated, can we just leave it at that?" I wrung my heads in my lap._

_ He shrugged in a manner that reminded me of a guy I knew, Toby something-or-other, he was a slacker kid in my grade that answered any question with a 'whatever' shrug._

_ "I've found over my existence that letting something be won't make the complications vanish." A haunting look overtook his eyes and for a moment I imagined the burden of living forever. "But we can, as you kids today say, 'drop it'. We have gotten off topic."_

_ "Consider it dropped. What I want to know is simple. Is this dream chat session a way of telling me to stay away from your kid? Because if it is my lord, I will have to ask, what the hell is wrong with you? I know about your sisters and what they intend to do. All I want is to help, my friends do too."_

_ My eyes felt exposed in all their violet glory, but I stared into his golden eyes unafraid and not willing to be intimidated. Death god or not. Thanatos gave nothing away in his expression. His face was set in a slight frown, as if deep in thought, and his body language was tense. I felt him searching past my eyes, as if he was looking _into _me, my mind, hell, maybe even my soul. Who knows what Jedi mind tricks the death god had?_

_ Then as if by magic, all the tension left the air. His shoulders relaxed, his eyes brightened, and a knowing smile filled his face. _

_ "It seems I do not have to worry about my son as much as I thought."_

_ My eyes widened all the way. "Son?"_

_ He nodded. "His name is Phoenix Winters and he is about to turn seventeen come fall. I have kept him close all these years so I could reach him if the need would ever arise. Alas, it seems that all my guarding has gone to waste. The time he moment he needs me is close, but I am too far and unable to do anything. That is why I'm telling you this demigod and I need to be quick, our time is growing short."_

_ That caused some alarm. "What's happening to you Thanatos?If you tell me I can send help." I said a little panicked. _

_ He just shook his head firmly. A presence was filling the space around us, it made me alert. Something about it screamed 'evil'."There is no time, my son needs your help and I won't allow you to fail him. I can sense you have you have my stone, use it, the sight will lead you to him. His mother will be wary of you so watch what you do. Even I would not get in that woman's way when it comes to our son. She'll..."_

_ He never finished the sentence, Thanatos started to fade as he sat next to me and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. He flickered in and out and I heard him say something about 'chaining his energy' and 'crazy earth', but it didn't make any sense. The park around us started to darken and I knew I was waking up. The last thing I heard was nothing more than a whisper._

_ "Promise you'll keep him alive,"_

_ As I was being pulled (and not falling this time thank the gods) out of the dream and answered._

_ "I promise." _

_ I knew he heard me as I blacked out as I left the evil feeling behind me._

_***~Page Break~***_

__I jolted back to reality to find myself on the floor of the dingy motel room, Gwen was snoring away from the bed on my left. Sophia was half hanging off hers and muttering in her sleep. It didn't escape my notice though that both of them had their weapons within reach. Lifting my foot and letting it drop back down confirmed that my small dagger was still in its sheath inside my docs. The curtain covering the window was barely holding back the sunlight from outside and the noise of traffic told me it was later in the day than early morning.

I made my way to the bathroom, needing an ice cold shower more than anything. The dream had been much more intense than the one I had with Mr. D. This one...had shaken me. As I stripped off my slept in cloths and stepped under the stream of cold water my mind kept running. Talking with Thanatos had given me everything we needed to complete our quest. But ti also left me a sense of doom. Where the hell was Thanatos? Why didn't the gods on Olympus know what happened? Was something being done to find out?

All the questions swirled inside my brilliantly witty mind and it started to give me a headache. As I actually started to clean myself I thought of one thing to entertain my mind with.

"Phoenix Winters you're life is about to get a whole lot more interesting."

**Crest: And that's a wrap!**

**Nico: You done abusing that wall?**

**Crest: Leave me and my poor head alone, the final week of school is legal torture. Anyway I vote for a subject change!**

**Sarah: Seconded.**

**Gwen: Thirded!**

**Sophia: (_rolls her eyes_)There's no such thing as 'thirded' in a vote Robin. It's unheard of.**

**Gwen: You're brain is unheard of.**

**Crest: _Ding ding ding_! That's the ending bell, fights over for now ladies. To the readers, review!**


	28. Winters in Summer

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Winters in Summer

"How long has this been going on Sarah?" Gwen asked me, a mixed look of anger and concern filled her eyes.

Sophia was silent and had been since the beginning. I knew she wasn't mad. However, I got the vibe that said she wasn't pleased either and she was going to let me know it eventually,albeit, loudly.

The three of us were walking in what seemed like a random direction to anyone walking by. In reality, the stone in my hand was leading us out of the heart of L.A. and closer into the slightly upscale neighborhoods on the outer rim of the city. To both Gwen and Sophia the sky was clear and blue as we walked, but in my eyes the sky was a dark gray, but in that sea of gray lots of glowing butterflies were flying around. Of course they weren't really butterflies, but souls that took that form while outside the body and not in the Underworld yet. A majority of them were fluttering aimlessly, but some were heading in a group towards what we believed was one Phoenix Winters. Explaining him to my merry band of girl scouts had been...eventful to say the least.

After they had gotten up this morning I told them of my dream; of meeting the death god Thanatos and what he told me of his son, to which Gwen had giggled at the name. I confided my suspicions about Thanatos being in trouble, this also brought up some concerns from my friends. But when I said the death god had wanted us to focus on his son only, they let it go. Sophia had been the one to comment about how well I was taking the whole 'demigod dream' thing. Apparently for most demigods they are rarely pleasant. That was when I mentioned that it hadn't been my first. When I told them about the one on the plane with Mr. D, well, things went south.

I turned my eyes forward, not wanting to look at her anymore, the guilt would kill me.

"It was only those two dreams guys, it wasn't a big deal the first time so I didn't bring it up."

Forcing my voice to sound casual was easy, for me to feel that casual was something else entirely.

"You still should have told us." Sophia muttered. "It doesn't matter that it was just Mr. D the first time, it could have been something bad. Demigods don't have normal dreams if you haven't guessed yet. You said the end of your talk with Thanatos was interrupted by a negative outside force. This is serious Sarah and to be honest, it makes me wonder what else you've been keeping from us."

I couldn't say anything to that so I kept my mouth shut and walked a little faster. Her tone left no doubt in my mind that she knew I was keeping something from them. Which I was, but that was because it was a personal issue and it could wait until after we were all safe and back at camp. I stopped when I suddenly felt a hand grip my shoulder. Causing me to turn back and face the music.

I met both of their gazes, but Sophia was the one who took a step towards me.

"You know what Sarah, I didn't have to come on this quest. I could have just stayed at camp, but I came because you asked me to. And do you know why Sarah?" he voice getting harsher, "Because I thought we were getting to be friends and friends watch each others backs. They help each other, stand together, and they do not keep secrets! I know we haven't known each other long, not like you an Gwen have, but you haven't told her everything either and that just pisses me off. I trust you Sarah, enough to come with you on your quest, to follow you down into the freaking _Underworld _for crying out loud, and to know you'll fight with me. But trust is a two way street and I feel like you just put up a 'One Way' sign smack dab in the middle of it!" she finished loudly, attracting enough stares from passersby.

She was breathing heavily through her nose, her face was tinted red and her eyes sparking with emotion. Even mad she still looked good, damn the unfairness of the universe.

I looked down at my feet, taking all of her words in and feeling like the world's worst person. On one hand I knew next to nothing about her besides the fact her dad is a pilot in New York and that she clearly is as intelligent as she is beautiful. She could still have a whole mess of secrets that she hasn't told us yet. Maybe she had a dark side and this girl was just an act. Or maybe Sophia Gilmore was just an open book kind of girl that had no need for secret keeping.

Finally looking up I looked at Gwen who had been remarkably quiet, which made me all the more nervous because if there was one thing I knew it was this: Gwen Keller was not a quiet person when she was mad.

"Are you going to tell me off too?"

Gwen shocked me by giving me a small smile.

"Nope." she popped the 'p', "I think Princess covered it all. That and the fact that I know you nerd girl, which means I know you don't keep secrets out of mistrust, you do because you just don't think they have an effect on others." she lost her smile, "That stops right now. We are about to do something dangerous and I would like to believe that we go in with no more secrets that could cause distractions mid fight. You asked me before you talked to Sophia about coming with us if I trusted you. I said I did and that hasn't changed. But Princess is right, it makes me think. I know you trust me, but I wonder how _much_ you do." she crossed her arms and stood by Sophia who had a similar stance, "Well? How much do you trust us?"

Then I said the one thing I had been dying to say since it happened and hoped it would be an olive branch.

"Nico and I kissed."

I looked back down at my feet, taking in the scratches on my docs. Man, I really needed a new pair. I expected squeals, giggles, good natured taunts, and maybe even a dirty joke or two. I mean, the pale girl with blue and purple hair and freaky eyes lands the hot goth guy, what else could be more expected? What I didn't expect was complete silence. Getting enough nerve I raised my head and found my two friends staring at me with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

Trying to lighten my embarrassment I choked out a laugh. "You know if you keep your mouths open bugs will get in there"

That one remark seemed to break the spell and in an instant I was wishing for the silence back.

"You kissed him?! Like, on the lips?" Gwen asked, still trying to process the new information.

Rolling my eyes I gave her a look. "No on the elbow, of course on the lips! And for the record _he _kissed _me_."

"Really?" Sophia was smiling and had a 'I told you so.' air about her. "Didn't know the goth had the nerve. I thought you would have been the one to steal a kiss from him. Just wait until the whole camp knows, oh the gossip is going to be sweet. I can hear it now, the daughter of the disliked camp councilor is going out with the Hades rebel child."

"Yeah and I just lost ten bucks to the Stoll brothers, but Percy owes me five!"

My palm met my forehead and I tried to suppress a groan.

"Could we please just focus on finding this guy? And what the hell, you and the camp were placing bets on this?!"

Their matching smiles told me that this wasn't the end of the discussion, or the teasing, but for now they would let it be until they had the all clear. We continued walking until the streets were just lined with houses, big ones at that. Each of them started to come at more of a distance from the last one until they were hundreds of feet apart. It reminded me of suburbia except it was all high class. These were the houses that held the people I'd grown to dislike over my life. My house wasn't a dump nor was it a mansion, it was a simple house that was cozy and the best hang out spot of my friends. But growing up in a place like New York City meant you interacted with kids from all social classes. Let's just say that I've met too many rich snobs to give anymore of them a chance.

The souls were getting brighter and more of them were gathering, focusing on one point in particular before changing direction (most likely going to the Underworld where they should have been). The house was different from all the others, it was bigger and more extravagant. It was a three story house with windows covering most of the front. Perfectly cut grass and shrubs were in the yard, beautiful pear trees lined the long winding walk way leading up to the double doors. The whole property was lined with a high wall and an iron gate at the front. It was official, this guy was _loaded_. The name inscribed on the wall next to the gate read 'Winters'.

"Are we going to knock again? That didn't go so well last time." I glared at Gwen who shrugged. "Just saying."

A box was attached to the gate, a black button in the center. I pressed and held it for a second before letting go.

"Yeah?" came a grunted reply that sounded male and annoyed. But it also sounded young.

"We're here to see Phoenix Winters, open up."

A moment of silence before the guy spoke again.

"You have the wrong place. Goodbye." the connection clicked off.

"Um, did he just blow us off?" Gwen asked with a frown.

"Yep, but he's stupid if he thinks we'll just walk away." I pushed he button again ad it made the same buzzing noise. This time though, no one buzzed back.

Sophia looked at the gate closely. "We won't be able to scale it, it's electrified and the lock is too strong to break down."

Great. "That just means we do this my way."

"Which is?"

"Demanding and irritating." I smirked.

I pushed the buzzer a third time, bu instead of letting go I leaned into it. The loud buzzing rang through the silence, but nothing happened.

Gwen looked through the gate. "I don't think he's gonna talk."

"Wait for it." I said, not willing to just give up after coming all this way. Then it happened.

The buzzer clicked. "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

"Then let us in Winters, we're here on business." I demanded.

I heard a snort and could just imagine his expression, a mix of pissed off and amused.

"And what, pray tell, is your business with me sunshine?"

My anger flared at the name, but I choose to ignore it for now. This is was important, but later, oh yes, there would be payback.

"I'm Sarah, this is Sophia and Gwen." I had noticed the camera when we approached the gate. No doubt Mr. Jerk-Face could see us from inside his house. "We're here on a quest and for you dad."

The response was immediate. "Now I know you have the wrong guy, I don't have a father."

He didn't sound sad, but angry and defensive, as if to cover up the fact he did have one and he knew we knew who it was. I was getting tired of this. Leaning in real close to the intercom I whispered.

"The souls don't lie about death's kids."

He didn't say anything and I really didn't expect him to.

"Open up, we have things to talk about. Bad, bloody, and life threatening things."

No sooner did the words leave my lips did the gate open and the three us entered the grounds. The house was even more impressive up close and the yard had a few more additions to it as well. A fountain was in the center, a tasteful design of silver tiles and shiny gray stone. The driveway actually held a cherry red Thunder Bird that put my Batmobile to shame, but still made me drool a little.

When we finally got to the white french doors I actually felt nervous under my calm demeanor. This one guy, this so far jerk face guy, was what this whole quest was counting on. Or his life was anyway. Before I could lift a fist to knock on the door it opened and I felt my stomach flip a little.

Phoenix Winters was an easily six foot teenager with dark hair like his father, but he kept it short and styled so it spiked up just a little. His complexion was a healthy tan and it made his light hazel eyes glow to an almost gold color. He had a strong jaw line and his shoulders were broad even though he was only sixteen. I couldn't help my eyes as they traveled down from his face to his chest, to his abs that were easily seen because the dude wasn't even wearing a shirt. I hadn't noticed at first, but all he wore was a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of black Nike's. His pants waistline fell a little further south and I felt a blush coming on as I adverted my eyes. He was definitely one of the better looking guys I've seen, but I wasn't about to let him know that. And I certainly wasn't going to be one of those girls who drooled over some hot guy like a dog, I had standards...not to mention a boyfriend.

"Could you please put something on? Geez, is this how you greet all of your guests?" I asked annoyed as I saw from the corner of my eyes that Gwen and Sophia had also fallen victim to his looks. It only worsened when he flashed a cocky grin that was filled with perfect teeth.

"I usually don't get any complaints and seeing your face I'm surprised you are."

Damn him for noticing. Trying to compose myself I straightened and looked him in the eyes, seeing him notice my odd eye color. I put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"You have no idea, I'm a girl that is just full of surprises. But I'll let you in on one. If you don't stop acting like a cocky jerk I'm going to punch you in the throat. So you can go put on a shirt then talk to us or we can just do my whole throat punching idea. What's it going to be Phoenix?"

Despite the fact that most others would have taken my threat for what it was, you know a threat, he just kept grinning, but did put his hands up in a surrender pose.

"You women and your short tempers, relax the shirt is goin' back on."

Letting us inside he moved further into the hall and grabbed a blue t-shirt from off the railing of the staircase. Putting it on it was a tight fit, but still showed off his muscles perfectly.

"Must be the real deal then, you three really are demigods and not just some D&D gamers. Only my mother and father use my first name. I just go by my middle name Nicholas or Nick for short. Nick Winters at your service ladies. Any service." he winked.

This time I just rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Cut the crap. We're actually here to do you a service. A quest."

"Really? A quest? And tell me, just what do I have to do with it?" he asked sarcastically as he leaned against the wall.

"Keeping you alive from your aunts the Keres." I deadpanned, trying to make him realize how serious this all really was.

He just lifted an eyebrow and shrugged.

"You see my old man has told me stories about those things, but nothing has happened to me yet so I don't think you and your flower power group need to be here wasting my time."

My mouth dropped opened and I looked at Gwen and Sophia who shared identical WTF looks.

Gwen recovered first. "Flower power? Boy, you don't want to mess with me, son of death or not , I will put an arrow through your skull and laugh about it." she jerked a thumb at Sophia, "Princess over there can gut you like a fish with that sword of hers." then she smiled wickedly at me, "And Sarah here could do so many horrible things to you that I couldn't list them all and still remain a lady. So watch your mouth."

Sophia smirked and nodded, a little shocked too by Gwen defending her so easily. Finally I returned my attention to him, he had lost his smirk and was now glaring at us. Good, maybe now he'd take us seriously.

"So Nick, are you ready to listen to my merry band of girl scouts?"

Without a word he lead us further into the house, let the games begin.

**Crest: We're getting closer to the end people, only a few more chapters left!**

**Nico: We still meed more feedback about whether or not to turn this story into a trilogy.**

**Sarah: The quest doesn't last forever and we'll need to know soon.**

**Crest: Until next time my readers, keep calm and read on.**


	29. Night Club Crashers

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Night Club Crashers

Nick reluctantly lead us to his living room that could easily fit my living room, kitchen, and dining room back home in it, a couple times. One wall was completely covered by an entertainment center that held a large plasma T.V, rows of movies/video games, and a Wii. Surrounding all of it were well placed speakers to make it surround sound. The furniture was all top of the line and had a modern look to it, nothing looked very comfortable to sit on. Then there were just various photos around on the remaining walls and side tables. Yeah, I guess Nick and his mom didn't do simple.

Our host threw himself across the couch while Sophia took a chair and I claimed the love seat. Gwen had taken watch by the window. She faced us mostly, but I could tell she was keeping watch of the yard from the corner of her eye. Smart girl.

"So what exactly makes you three girls so qualified to stop the Keres?" Nick asked bluntly from the couch.

My eyes narrowed and I could feel my temper rising quickly. Men I swear! Usually it's on;y Mr. D who could under my skin so fast. This guy was going to be a real treat.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm pretty sure Gwen already covered what we can do to you."

"It means that my aunts aren't three little demigods. They have powers that cause nothing but blood to end up on the ground. Ir's not about what you can do to me that I care about. The real question is what can _you _possibly do against the likes of _them_? What's your powers?"

That shut me up real quick. My powers had always been a sore subject with me, even more so since coming to camp and seeing others actually wielding powers. Percy controlling water, Nico using shadows, Apollo kids shooting arrows and healing, even freaking Drew using charm speak. But me? Nope, nada, nothing. In my whole life the only time I accessed my power over vines was when I was six, when I had been about to die. I shook my head, no, not going down that memory right now. The point, was that besides my fighting skills, I was practically a mortal. And Nick Winters did not need to know that, no one did, but especially not him. Time to turn this conversation around.

"What powers do _you _have? Huh? What makes you think you're so big and powerful as to ignore our help?"

"What help can you be if you can't do anything?" he glared back at me, he wasn't going to let this drop.

I opened my mouth to snap at him, but Sophia got there first.

"I am a daughter of Aphrodite. While my siblings and I are not known for our physical strength, we use mental warfare to destroy our opponents by turning them against the other. I, myself, have trained myself in long daggers and small swords. I am also a novice at Charm Speak which can get me to control and manipulate weak willed individuals, mortal or otherwise. Those are my powers and they've kept me alive this long, not to mention got me into the Underworld and back out again." she finished with a sly smile and a flirty wink, which actually made him squirm a little.

Gwen didn't move from the window as she spoke next.

"I'm a kick ass daughter of Apollo and I don't do much by half. If I shoot an arrow you can be damn sure it will hit my target. My hand to hand combat is slightly less deadly than my arrows, but not by much. Before I went to camp I couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag. I guess it goes to show what little time can make a difference." she openly glared at him and gave him a look that challenged him to deny her talents. Nick kept his mouth shut. Good move.

Then I felt my stomach drop as his gaze settled on me.

"What about you Sunshine? Does your powers make your eyes purple or is that just a perk?"

"My eyes are none of your damn business you prick." I snapped earning wide eyes from Sophia and Gwen. Nick just his smirk which only made me want to tell him less. "I am a resident of the Hermes cabin and I could slit your throat before you could blink. My 'powers' don't really matter as long as I can kill my enemies before they can kill me. So we are what we are, take it or leave it." I folded my arms and leaned back in my seat, still trying to burn holes in his face with my glare. If only looks could kill. "What can you do Winters?"

"Well since you asked me so nicely." His tone sarcastic, he must be fluent in it. "I have some control over souls. As simple as that, sometimes they tell me of dangers nearby and I stay away."

He didn't lose his smirk, but something in his eyes shifted. He knew I wasn't telling him everything, but he wasn't telling us everything either. For now I was willing to let that slide, until whatever he wasn't saying became important, then we would so be having a talk.

Without warning he got up off the couch while looking at his watch.

"As interesting as this all is, I have somewhere to be. If you ladies are going to be stubborn and stay where you're clearly not wanted or needed, by all means join me."

Gwen stood straight up from her leaning back against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere pal! Those creatures could be waiting to get the jump on you." He shrugged. "Too bad, I do have a part time job and they need me so you can either stay here and be pissed or you can come with me and maybe actually have some fun. You all really need it." he looked straight at me "You more than those two, do you always scowl? If you're not careful your face will freeze that way." He left and ran up the stairs, leaving us alone.

Sophia looked at me. "He does have a point, at least if we go we'll know where he is. And we should be safe until tonight."

Huh? "I don't follow."

She closed her eyes while saying softly. "The archer, the dove, and she will fight, to lose or conquer in the dead of night." she opened them again "The fight will happen at night, so we will know vaguely when we can't go out. It's not even two yet, let's just follow him. What the worst thing that could happen?"

"Yeah Sunshine, what could possibly go wrong?" Nick had reappeared in the doorway, now wearing a different pair of dark blue jeans, same shoes, and a red plaid shirt on under a gray jacket.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

**~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~**

"So what's this place again?" I asked wearily as I took in the two story building. There was no sign or anything displaying a name.

Apparently, when Nick Winters wasn't being a world class douche, he spent his time working at a night club in downtown L.A for people under twenty one. One of his older buddies took the place over two years ago and let Nick have a job despite his age. He didn't work so much as he goofed around when he was setting up the stage for performances or arranging lights, or even just talking with his friends. Not that he needed to work because his mother, Claire Winters, was a movie producer. When Nick first told us that, mostly to fill the silence as he drove us to the club, I didn't believe him. I knew of Claire Winters, she was C.E.O of Fears Unlimited Productions. They made all the best horror movies in the past twenty years and I made it a point to own every single one of them. No wonder the guy was rich.

Getting out of the car with a careless grace, Nick was smiling for real now, with only a hint of cockiness,

"It;s more of a legend spot. People just _know _where to find it. Us locals just call it the D.O.N club, the name isn't important, it's what's inside that matters. Come on."

Not wanting to get left behind I got out of the car quickly with my girls close behind. When we entered I felt the atmosphere change. I had never been a to club before, but from what I'd heard they could be wild and fun. But when there was no one here except the employees, everything seemed calm. I could step outside the door to the hussle and bussle of the city or step back and be in the calm and quiet of the closed club. It was nice.

Nick walked over to the bar and picked up a piece of paper. Giving it a quick glance he called over his shoulder.

"My friend stepped out for a little bit so it's just us. But we can still have some fun!"

"What kind of fun? A club isn't fun without people in it. New York City has the best club you know." Gwen said as she eyed the stereo system on stage. Unlike me, Gwen certainly got out in the nigh life of the Big Apple.

At that he actually chuckled. "Only New Yorkers would think that way, in reality, this town has the best clubs easily." he grabbed a remote off the stage "Watch this."

He hit a button and the whole place went dark, the windows had been covered with a thin metal lining, totally blocking out the afternoon sun. Then sudden a blue strobe light was flashing as a rock song blared from the stereo. I could vaguely make out Nick in between the gaps of dark, but he seemed to be smiling as he pushed more buttons. More lights came on in greens and yellows and purples. The music got louder and faster. Before I knew it we were all just dancing, some of us badly (me) and some with a way of a professional (Sophia). We all just laughed and danced and got lost in the music. At some point Nick had come up next to me and we were actually dancing together. Our eyes met and for the first time since we met hours ago, I didn't feel negative towards him. He even smiled at me.

Then all the lights went out and the music was silenced. Leaving us in the complete dark.

"Geez! Right when the son was getting good. What gives Winters?" Gwen asked from somewhere of my left side. I couldn't see an inch in front of my nose, but I could feel Nick close to me, hear him cursing a little under his breath.

"I didn't touch the remote, it was on stand by mode. Must be a blown fuse."

"Or maybe it's your death come knocking demigod." a distant, emotionless voice echoed through the room and my blood ran cold.

"Someone find the lights! NOW!" I yelled pulling my dagger out from my boot. I grabbed Nick's wrist and he didn't try pull away.

"Is someone afraid of the dark? How pathetic." the voice was closer now and I felt a cold air brush against my back, I shivered.

Keeping my voice steady I snarked back. "No what's pathetic is hiding like cowards in the dark. Show yourselves and fight me Keres!"

Big mistake. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and then thrown. I hit what I think was the bar counter, but it might have been the stage. All I knew was that my back had taken the most damage and would be very bruised, but nothing felt broken.

I stood. "Is that the best you got?"

"Sarah you might want to shut up until we can actually fight them." Sophia whispered as she had found her way over to me, towing Gwen, who had dragged Nick along. We were sitting ducks in the dark.

"As if you stood a chance against us. This is how it was always meant to be. But since you are all about to die, the least we can do is show you your executioners." the voice mocked.

The lights above the stage came on, filling the room that was still had its windows concealed, with light. I had in fact hit the bar when I was thrown and actually cracked the black granite top. How hard did I hit that thing? Gwen had her bow at and ready, Sophia had her small sword in hand, and Nick had pulled a baseball bat from behind the counter and had it drawn back. They all had their eyes locked towards the stage, my eyes followed. What I saw was something that would even be found in horror movies, but in ancient texts describing demons.

The creature was on stage, one body with gray and green skin. It's arms were disjointed but moved perfectly and were covered with scars. It's hands were more like bloody claws. The legs were covered in rotting skin that made me want to vomit. But worst of all was the heads, yep, my eyes were right. Two. Heads. Both wearing matching evil smiles and glowing red eyes. Their teeth were mostly fangs and were barred to us. This thing was a monster in every sense of the word. But it had a name, the Keres.

"You could have lived you know, if you had only stayed away and left us to our business." the left head sneered. "The boy was always meant to die, but you weren't, at least not by us."

"But now that you're here we're not just going to let an opportunity slip by." the right one said "We just love getting to be the reason you demigod brats die. Not enough of you die from our personal touch, so far only our brother's kids have had that honor. So after we finish with him, we'll send you to the Underworld."

"But this time you won't be coming back." they said together.

"You got that turned around." I said, giving them my best 'fuck you' smile. "We'll be the ones sending you to Tartarus for a very long time. The world doesn't need you freaks anymore."

Their faces contorted in rage and they jumped from the stage, coming down on us fast.

**Crest: Cliff hanger! Yes I know I'm mean, but the next chapter is going to be awesome, trust me. The quest is coming to a close and the surprises aren't done yet! Thank you for all the reviews from the last few chapters. I think it's safe to say that a trilogy is in the making. For now, continue to read and tell me what you think. **


	30. Gifts, Curses, and Surprises

Chapter Thirty: Gifts, Curses, and Surprises

The Keres landed right in front of Gwen and landed a powerful kick to her stomach and a slap across her face. She hit the far wall and slumped to the floor unmoving, but she managed to keep a hold of her bow. This thing was strong, unbelievably so, and it was going to take a lot to even put a scratch on it. I saw Nick move from behind me and I wasn't fast enough to stop him. He ran straight towards the monster and swung out with his bat, but the thing jumped to dodge it with ease. Nick pulled back for another swing when he was grabbed by the leg and flung away like a piece of trash, landing hard on his side.

"Be a good little boy and wait your turn." the Keres mocked cooed at him. "It seems your friends want to play a little first, then we'll have some fun."

But like the stubborn guy I was getting to know, he just pushed himself back up. He needed another weapon and seeing as I was the only one who brought duplicates I guess it was up to me to get him one. I took my spare knife from my side and threw it at him.

"Heads up pretty boy!"

With the reflexes of a demigod he turned and caught the knife, a smirk on his face.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Shut up and fight!"

The Keres just stood back confidently and watched us with amusement. Sophia took the opportunity and lashed out. Unfortunately the Keres weren't as distracted as I hoped and they went on to attack her back. They had moved so fast they were just a blur. Thanking the gods for our demigod reflexes Sophia managed to dodge just enough, but one claw scratched her face. Not giving a moments pause she lashed out too with her sword, her aiming perfect for a deadly blow. If this was a comic book the heroine would swiftly kill the monster, save her boyfriend, and then fly off into the sunset leaving with a witty remark. It just sucks that my life isn't a comic book.

The blade just passed through the Keres and Sophia went with it because of her momentum. Her face as she passed through the creature was easily seen. Shock. Confusion. And then it settled on fear. When she caught herself from falling and turned to look back at the monster, it was smiling.

"Was that all you had little brat? We have to say that we're disappointed."

"What the hell?!" she yelled as she went in for another blow. But just as the first one did, her blade just phased through, no damage what so ever. She kept slashing until she was breathing heavily and the Keres just stood there without a scratch. Then they grabbed her arm and twisted it.

_Crack_

The sound echoed in the room and no one moved. Sophia screamed in pain as she was then lifted off the floor and tossed a few feet away. She landed with a skid, but she didn't get up. Cradling her arm with the other her body was shaking from the pain.

"You see, pathetic demigods, we are just a spirit. You can't touch us, can't harm us, and most certainly can't kill us. So many have tried and none have prevailed. Nothing can stop us." they laughed which sounded like a witch's cackle. But the words sent a stab of panic into my stomach.

How can you defeat a spirit you can't touch? Looking down at my dagger, over at Gwen's bow, Nick's knife, and Sophia's forgotten sword on the ground, I knew they were all useless. And that scared me so much. We didn't have one thing to use against the monster.

"Now who wants to die first? Not our dear nephew, not yet, we have special plans for you." their eyes locked on me. "Ah yes, the brave little girl who's all talk and no bite."

I vaguely heard Gwen shout from behind me, yelling for me to watch out or something. I'm glad she regained consciousness, but she might as well have been on the other side of the world for all the good her warning did. I had no time before I felt a scaled hand wrapped itself around my throat and squeezed hard. I felt my throat close off and thus cutting off my air supply quickly. I became light headed and hardly was aware when I was being lifted up eye to eye with the sickening looking _thing_ in front of me. I felt my throat collapsing in on itself, my world was going dark.

"Don't be too hard on yourself little girl, you were always going to fail in protecting the little whelp." they hissed in pure hatred.

But I only heard one word from them, either due to the whole 'dying' thing or from just the amount of hate I had for that word.

"_Fail."_

_ "Doomed to fail."_

_ "You are doomed to fail."_

It was the second time that week those words mocked me from inside my own thoughts, but it sparked a rage in me all the same. The first time it gave me the courage to yell and command the guard dog of the Underworld, but this time ti felt different. This time the feeling felt _good_. It started low in my gut and worked up through my body until it settled as a pressure behind my eyes. The feeling didn't hurt, but oh yes, I felt it and it was good feeling. Then the pressure became too great, like it needed to be released, but was trapped inside me. Panic took hold again for a few seconds, then I did the only thing possible, I opened my eyes.

The pressure exploded.

Looking into the cold, dark, bottomless eyes of the Keres for a second was all it took. A scream ripped from their throat and they dropped me to the ground. On my hand and knees I coughed and spluttered, trying to get as much air as I could back into my lungs. I never knew how good air tasted until that moment. The screaming continued and I finally looked up after what seemed like an eternity. The Keres were thrashing on the ground, holding their heads as their screams never died down. Not knowing what was actually happening I thought fast. This was the moment to strike, to end the fight, but what to use when your weapons were useless?

"Sarah!" Gwen yelled from her position by Sophia, who was know sitting up, but still looked in pain. "Use the stone!"

"What?"

She glared at me and yelled. "Just do it, trust me!"

I pulled the stone from its place in my pocket and looked at it before it clicked in my brain. The stone was made from Thanatos himself, from death. If anything could kill a spirit it would be this stone. I took it in my hand and in what seemed like slow motion I brought in down on where the Keres heart would be. It didn't phase through, but no blood came out. Instead a ink like liquid started pooling around the wound and I pulled the stone out not wanting to touch the stuff. As they bled out, the Keres never stopped screaming. Their eyes were wide open and filled with pain. That was the finally thing I saw before they vanished in a cloud of dark mist and gold dust.

**~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~**

We turned the lights back on and I never was so relieved to see light as I was in that moment. After laying Sophia on the bar counter (the part that I didn't crack with my body) Gwen took a look at her. Except from her arm which sustained a broken bone, she was fine.

"It's a clean brake so it should heal fine with some ambrosia and nectar, but it will still take a few days to be completely healed."

Sophia smiled at that and took the ambrosia squares from the zip-lock baggie we had stashed with our gear.

"Thanks Doc." she bit into a square and she instantly gained a lot more color to her face. Gwen set her arm in a make shift sling from Nick's jacket.

I smiled and turned to loom at Kick who was trying to straighten up the club as much as he could. All in all the place didn't look too bad. The counter was cracked, there was a few dents in the walls, and the lights had fried out, but it was still standing. In my book that's a win.

"So what are you going to tell your boss?"

He looked at me, frustration laced his face, but I had a feeling it wasn't at me, but at the situation. Nick ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"Probably that we had a break in by some stupid teens who decided to trash the place. It happens every so often at other clubs that he should buy it. I feel bad though, Donny always has my back and what do I do? I get his placed wrecked. Some friend I am huh?" he gave a humorless chuckle and looked down at the smashed remote that was stepped on during the fight.

"It's not your fault, if anything it's mine. I shouldn't have let you leave the house."

He snorted. "They would have found me either way." he cast a quick glance at Sophia. "She's going to be alright?"

"Yeah, she's tougher than she looks."

"So are you, what the hell did you do to them anyway?"

I shrugged. "That stone your dad made to see souls I guess could also harm spirits, it was Gwen's idea."

He shook his head and smiled. "No I mean what did you do to make them drop you? To make them scream like that? It was almost as if they had gone-"

"Insane." Sophia had gotten to her feet and with Gwen had come over to us, her face serious. "You drove them insane with just a look."

With that statement a lot was beginning to make sense. That pull I felt, that power that swirled around while I was being strangled to death, it was my power. I did that to them without having to even touch them.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got that Captain Obvious, but what I'm trying to get at is how did _you _do that?"

"Dionysus is the god of insanity, or at least, he can drive people to it. There are a lot of stories about him doing it to women back in the old days." Sophia said.

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Nick's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "I thought you were a daughter of Hermes?"

I let out a long breath before meeting his eyes. "Actually if I remember correctly I said I was just a resident of his cabin. Long story short, Mr. D is my dad, he runs Camp Half Blood, and he hasn't yet claimed me. Not that I'm complaining, we have a complicated relationship."

"Yeah, they don't like each other and they get very violent." Sophia explained.

"Shut up."

We all laughed and for a moment everything was normal, or at least, as normal as things could be. After we managed to calm down we put back together what we could and Nick called his friend who thankfully bought the story.

"He seems like a good guy." I commented as we were leaving the club.

"Yeah that's just who Donny is, a great guy."

Donny? "Is he who the club's named after? You know the Don club?"

He shook his head. "It's not the Don club, it's the D.O.N club. It stands for the Dead of Night club. Weird name, but it's popular."

I went still. Shock had cut all my strings and I just stood there looking at Nick as though he had grown three heads and started speaking Spanish. The prophecy had come to pass after all. Doing the only thing I could think of I swatted the back of Nick's head hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I strode past him and settled into the passengers seat of his car fuming.

"That is the dumbest name for a club ever." I muttered.

**~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~**

"Yeah I know Mom, yes, yes, I'm sure. I will-I won't forget!"

Nick had called his mom when we returned to the house and the first five minutes I could hear her screaming through the phone demanding to know why he hadn't called sooner. Following that was ten minutes of her crying and saying she was glad he was alright and asking him if he needed to go to the hospital. After assuring her he was fine she then demanded to speak to me. That was something I never wanted to relive twice. She demanded to know who I was, where I was from, who my parents were, and if the camp was a safe place to send her only son. It was an interrogation and she didn't let me believe otherwise for a minute. After telling her about how I was reluctant to go myself, but then had found my place there, I convinced her to let us take Nick back to camp. Yes, the Keres might be gone for now, but who knew how long? Nick needed to be prepared and living his little rich boy life wasn't going to do that.

"I will Mom I promise. Yes-I love you too." He muttered that last part quickly into the phone and hung up, but I heard it loud and clear.

"Wow Winters, didn't know you were a momma's boy." I teased.

His ears turned red. "Shut up."

I hopped off the kitchen counter and landed gracefully on my feet. "So is she alright with letting you go?"

He shrugged. "She said yes, but I know she's hoping I won't."

I lost my smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know by going you're not only giving yourself a better chance, but your keeping her safe too."

He nodded, "Yeah I know, as long as I come back for the year I think she'll come to accept the idea eventually." he have me a small smile which I returned. "How are we getting there anyway?"

Now that even I didn't know.

"Sophia said she was arranging everything, but I told her before that I was not flying back. I've been to the underworld and I can say with all my heart that flying was worse than hell."

"Which is why you're not flying." a dark and familiar voice said from the hallway. That one voice filled my stomach with butterflies and I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face.

I turned around and launched myself to the person standing behind me.

"Nico!" I wrapped my arms around the dark prince's neck. He looped his arms around my waist and held my tightly.

"Sophia sent me an I.M and filled me in, I'm so proud of you Sarah. Who knew you could drive people insane? That is a powerful gift."

"More like a curse." my voice wavered. Yes we had won thanks to my powers, but it still scared me that I could do that without meaning to. What would happen if I did it accidentally to someone else?

He just held me tighter. "You'll figure it out, we both will. When we get back to camp we'll start working on how to control it."

I pulled myself out of his arms. "You're coming back with us?"

He smiled. "I'm taking you guys back to the airport's car garage. Then we're driving back to camp because that trip alone will wipe me out. I never done it with so many people, but I think I can pull it off."

"But how?"

"Shadow travel." he gave me a look that said 'well duh'.

"You can do that? That's so cool!"

A cough interrupted us. We both turned to look at Nick who was glaring at Nico.

"Oh, Nick this is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Nico this is Nick Winters, son of Thanatos."

They just stood looking at each other not saying a word. The tension was thick and I had no idea why. Best to end it though.

"Um, Nick why don't you go pack a bag and you can just tell your mom to send everything else later. We should go soon."

He didn't take his eyes off Nico as he left the room. Only when I heard his door shut upstairs is when I turned to Nico.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

He didn't even try to deny the odd stand off, he just shrugged. "Just something between demigods who's parents both come from the Underworld."

That made sense...I guess.

He put an arm around me and we walked into the main hall where Sophia and Gwen stood with our stuff, Nick made his way down the stairs with his dufflebag slung over his shoulder. The tension before didn't return, but it was still odd between them.

"Alright here's how this is going to work, everyone needs to be holding on to each other for me to pull us into the shadows. It's not going to be pleasant, but we should get to New York pretty fast."

He tightened his hold on my shoulder while Gwen and Sophia hooked arms with each other and then Gwen took hold of Nico's free arm. I felt an arm looped around my waist and saw Nick smiling innocently. Nico's grip tightened a fraction, but he didn't say anything. All at once I saw shadows come from everywhere and surrounded us, it all happened so fast I only caught a last glimpse of the winter's hallway before I saw nothing, but the dark.

**Crest: One more chapter then an epilogue my loyal readers! It feels so good that this story is coming to its end. But never fear! I still have something up my sleeves. Until next time, review and let me know what you think.**


	31. Stating What They All Already Knew

Chapter Thirty-One: Stating What They All Already Knew

When the darkness and feeling of cold faded we weren't standing in the Winter's hallway anymore. What had replaced the spacious hallway was a familiar level of a airport parking garage, Nico had gotten us all the way to New York! Looking beside me said demigod was passed out on the floor fast asleep. He hadn't been joking about wiping out his powers with the trip. It made me wonder how powerful my boyfriend really was.

"Holy crap, he really did it!" Gwen said, just as surprised as I was.

"Of course he did, he said he could." Sophia didn't look very stunned and it lead me to think that she either had seen weirder stuff before or she already knew of Nico's shadow gift. The thought of that sent a spike of jealously through me before I even registered it. Shaking off the feeling, because it was just so dumb to feel that way, I looked at Nick. He didn't spare Nico a glance and was more interested in his surroundings.

"So Sunshine, which car is yours?"

I rolled my eyes, but oddly enough that annoyed feeling didn't resurface. Damn, the name must be growing on me. I should really put a stop to that. Grabbing my bag I pointed to my purple convertible that looked even better than I remembered it. Then I looked down at Nico before shooting Nick a look.

"Care to help me Winters?" I gestured to the sleeping prince on the concrete.

For a second I thought he would blow me off, whatever was between Nico and himself clearly made it to where they didn't want to be in each others space. However he once again surprised me by handing me his bag and kneeling down next to Nico. In one quick movement he lifted Nico up and tossed him over his shoulder in a fireman hold, he acted as though the son of Hades weighed nothing at all. It shouldn't have surprised me with all those muscles he has working for him under the plaid shirt. Without a word he turned on his heel and walked towards my car.

Sophia casually leaned against me. "He is so going to have to watch his back around my siblings."

I nodded. "Yeah your sisters will have a field day trying to kill each other to get to him."

"Not if someone gets to him first." Gwen looked at us with a look I couldn't quite understand, so I just shrugged it off. The three of us made it to the car to find Nico slumped in the back seat behind the driver's seat and Nick had claimed shot gun, he was going through my CD case from the glove compartment.

"Done powdering your noses ladies?" he said with a small smile as he took one CD out of the case. "You like Train Sunshine?"

"Got a problem with it?" I took my seat behind the wheel and was overcome with a feeling of being home, or at least, a small part of it. Gwen took the seat behind Nick and Sophia was left with the middle so she wouldn't jostle her arm against the side of the car.

"Nope." he popped in the CD and soon 'Drops of Jupiter' was playing through my speakers.

I turned the car on and quickly peeled out of the parking garage.

**~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~Page Break~**

The drive had been smooth through the city and from the corner of my eye I could see Nick looking around trying to take in all the sights. I wondered, if he'd ever been outside of California before? Surely with his mom's career they could afford to travel where ever they wanted to. Forget New York, they could go to Europe and Asia and anywhere else they wanted on a whimsy. It seemed just as soon as we hit the city did we leave it and the fact was we were getting closer to camp was more evident. The thought sent a mix of excitement and dread through me. The welcoming party was going to be something alright. First, my friends who will be glad that we returned safe, sound, and successful. Percy would probably be a little mad that I didn't tell him I was leaving to take the quest, but I knew he would eventually get over it. The Stoll brothers and Miley will be happy to have me back and make me tell them everything. Pollux I knew for certain would be happy that we had returned within a week, with almost a full three days to spare. Then would come the hard part. Chiron, while he wanted me to go, will most likely be a little mad that I didn't do this whole thing through the proper channels. Lastly I'll have to talk with Mr. D which will be as pleasant as going through the field of punishments. Oh yeah, this was going to be _fun_. The only upside was that I could rub in the fact that I had succeeded in my quest when he hadn't had any faith in me to do it.

"What's with all the strawberry field signs?" Nick asked and it brought me out of my thoughts.

I guess while I was thinking my body had driven on complete autopilot. We were just minutes from the camp's entrance that was hidden, but you knew when it was close because of our strawberry signs.

"The camp has strawberry fields that we grow and sell to raise funds for the camp. Ours are bigger and better than most so we never have a problem selling them off." Sophia explained as she started to gather all of her stuff, Gwen was doing the same as I turned onto the dirt road. Nico was still asleep in the back, but would have to wake up enough to get himself to his cabin or at least help me drag him.

Nick gave a slight nod as I stopped the car. The camp entrance loomed a ways away, the sight was welcoming. We all got out of the car except for Nico, I leaned over the car door and shook him slightly.

"Come on Goth Boy, wake up for just ten minutes and I'll get you into a bed."

He lazily opened one eye and smirked. "Why my dear Sarah, if you wanted me in bed all you had to do was ask."

My face turned red in seconds, I knew he was joking, but still...it made my mind wonder to places that even my mother would blush at, then tell me I was way too young to be thinking about.

I swatted him and glared. "Now is not the time Nico, come on, we need to let people know we're back."

He managed to drag himself out of the car and stand upright for about ten seconds before he leaned heavily against me. With me supporting his weight the five of us crossed the gate and started up the hill. The time difference from the West Coast was clear as it had been evening when we left and it was still afternoon here. I wonder if shadow travel still left you jet-lagged if you weren't the one actually, you know, doing it? At the top of the hill stood two people who were holding each others hands. The girl's tan skin and blond hair stood out easily and the guy's dark hair and sea green eyes I would be able to spot out anywhere.

"The prodigal daughter returns!" Percy joked as he let go of Annabeth's hand to wrap his arms around me (and Nico by extension) in a hug. Over his shoulder I caught Annabeth's gaze, unlike before when there was loathing in those stormy gray eyes when Percy did this, now there was just a mild acceptance. If I survived the day I really needed to sit down and talk with her about this. Who knew a girl as powerful and confident as Annabeth (Wise Girl) Chase could get easily threatened by a girl with blue and purple hair?

"Want to take the wayward son to his cabin?"

I passed Nico over to Percy who was able to move him a lot better than I could. Percy though didn't leave, but stayed and looked Nick up and down. "Who's he?"

Nick extended his hand for Percy to shake which he did instantly. "Nick Winters, son of Thanatos. Sunshine here and her friends saved my ass earlier."

I heard Annabeth stifle a laugh while muttering "Sunshine!"

Percy just smiled. "Doesn't surprise me, a bit of advice Nicky boy, don't challenge her to a sword fight. It's suicide. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Annabeth gave a small wave, but didn't say anything.

"So how did you guys know we'd be here? We didn't even know when we'd be back." Gwen asked a really good question that I was thinking too.

"Rachel had a feeling you'd be back today and she's usually never wrong."Annabeth explained as we all made our way into camp.

"Did she have a feeling that we'd all be coming back or just the ones that lived?" Sophie asked as she held her wounded arm protectively.

The taller blond just shrugged. "We don't know and we never ask. A feeling could mean anything and it's never good to get your hopes up."

We came to the center of the cabin area, Percy looked reluctant to leave and take Nico to his cabin.

"You want to wait and I'll come with you? So you don't have to face Chiron and Mr. D alone?"

More than anything I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't form the word.

"No. You and Annabeth take care of Sleeping Beauty, we'll take Nick and head to the Big House. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Percy attempted a smirk despite how nervous I knew he was. "Well let's see at best you might get expelled from camp at worst Mr. D would turn you into a dolphin or maybe-"

I held my hand up to stop him. "It was a rhetorical question Percy."

He nodded and they left us to disappear in the maze of cabins, which reminded me that Nick needed his own cabin built. But that was for later, right now we had somewhere to be.

"Let's get this over with."

We walked towards the big blue farmhouse and Nick came up beside me.

"Did I hear right or did Jackson say something about you being turned into a dolphin?"

"No you heard right, Mr. D once turned an entire crew of men into dolphins back in the old days. He threatens the campers with it every now and again. Just because he hasn't done it yet doesn't mean I would put it past him."

"But why turn you into one when you passed the quest? I'm here, alive, my aunts are somewhere in Tartarus, insane. Where's the downside?"

I rubbed my eyes, becoming very aware that I didn't have my purple sunglasses on. To me they had always been a barrier, a wall sort of, and now they were gone. I felt naked looking around, noticing other campers look at us.

"The downside is that despite the fact this was my quest, Mr. D refused to let me or anyone else go. We had to make a break for it in the night with some help. He's kind of ticked when he got in touch with me and I refused to go come back."

I turned my face towards him and found him staring right back, his impassive expression was fractured by a hint of surprise.

"You broke out of camp to come help me? When you didn't even know me?"

I shrugged. "It was the right thing to do and we didn't just break out. I broke quite a few other rules too, but those were mostly fun so don't feel too bad about it."

He schooled his face again and turned forward. "Who said I felt bad?"

I let it drop because we had arrived at the Big House, only Chiron stood on the porch, not Mr. D like I was expecting. It kept getting better because he didn't look mad. In fact, he looked happy if his smile was any indication.

"You have returned young heroes, and I see you brought back someone with you."

Nick strode forward, much like Gwen had done that first day almost two weeks ago, but it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I'm Phoenix Winters, I go by Nick, and I'm a son of Thanatos. Your rescue squad saved me, from my aunts. I'm hoping to stay here for the remainder of the summer."

stroking his beard Chiron looked closely at Nick as if he was looking for something. Then he just nodded and never lost his smile. "We'd be happy to have you here with us Nick, until we get you a cabin built you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. Gwen why don't you take Sophia to get her arm looked at again, see how it's healing. Sarah can show Mr. Winters the Hermes cabin."

Now that stumped me. Where was the lecture?

"I'll have you three know that I'm proud of your victory, despite the way it had to be done." he winked at us, more than telling us he wasn't the least bit angry about us busting out.

"Um, thanks Chiron, that means a lot. Is...Mr. D in the same way of thinking?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately he is not here right now, there was a matter on Olympus that needed his presence. He should be back for dinner in about an hour. If he feels like he needs to add anything he will call for you. Until then rest, for tomorrow you all are expected to be back to training. No exceptions."

We laughed a little at that as we split up. Nick and I didn't talk the whole way back, but it wasn't uncomfortable. When we finally reached the cabin I raised a hand to knock on the door. A second before my fist made contact the door was thrown open and a blur of red flew at me. The wind was knocked out of me as Miley wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

"Sarah! You're not dead!"

I hugged the small red head back. "I noticed."

She pulled back and smoothed her hair out. "Connor and Travis told us about your quest when old sour grape finally caught on. I can't believe you didn't let me help!"

I laughed and ruffled her hair much to her annoyance. "Sorry, next time I need a distraction you're the first on my list. Sound good?"

Her eyes lit up in mischief and I could already tell that I was going to be held to my promise. Then her eyes moved from me to Nick and I could see her swoon. Poor girl never had a chance.

"Miley this is Nick, Nick this is Miley. He's going to be staying here while his cabin gets built. Do we have room?"

I thought the little red head would jump up and down at the news, but her smile fell into a frown. Her eyes darted away from mine.

"Yeah...we have room."

She lead us into the cabin where most of the Hermes kids were lounging around waiting for dinner to start. Miley took us to the far corner and sadly pointed to an empty bunk that I was sure wasn't empty before I left.

"Did someone get claimed?" I asked as Nick set his stuff on the bed.

Miley shook her head. That was weird, if no one was claimed how was there an empty bunk? When I came in there was only one-then it hit me. Hard.

This was my bunk, but all my stuff was gone.

"Miley, where's all my things? I know you guys like to take stuff for fun and giggles, but this is a little much don't you think?" I asked turning to the girl who just looked at the floor. "Miley?"

Her eyes never left the floor. "After you left Pollux visited and he talked to Connor and Travis." I didn't like where this was going. "I was with Hayden doing 'things' when he was here so I didn't hear any of it. But when we came back and I saw your stuff gone I asked them about it. They said Pollux was getting your stuff set up at _his _cabin for when you got back."

Nick was listening with a heavy interest, but stayed quiet which I was thankful for. One of his witty remarks wasn't going to help the situation.

When Miley finally did meet my eyes she looked sad and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me you're Mr. D's kid? Did you think I would treat you different?"

I quickly shook my head and put my hands up in a way of stopping her. "Of course not! Miley I would never think that it's just, it's complicated. Only a few people know because Mr. D and I don't see eye to eye right now. Pollux didn't tell me he was going to move me. If he had I would have refused it or at least I would have given you a heads up."

She just looked at m for a moment, searching my face for a hint of a lie. When she found nothing she let a small smirk grace her face.

"I guess I should have seen it coming, your eyes were a big clue."

Of course they were. "Look, I may not live here anymore, but I'll still come over and you're free to come see me." If I didn't leave camp that is. "Nothing major is going to change. Besides, I need you to keep an eye on Nick for me."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a kid you know, I don't need a babysitter.

I rolled me eyes. "He's sassy and I feel if someone isn't watching out for him he's going to mess with the wrong people. Just make sure he doesn't mouth off to anyone until he learns how to knock them back on their butts."

"Like you and Clarisse?"

"Yes."

She nodded and turned to Nick with a serious face which just looked funny on her. She pointed to her eyes them at him. "I'm watching you-what's your name again?"

He gave her a smile. "Nick Winters."

"I'm watching you Winters and us Hermes kids see all."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The door suddenly opened and my favorite should-be-gingers walked in with almost identical smiles.

"Alright everybody it's dinner time so line up!" Connor shouted to gain everyone's attention.

As they all filed out Nick and I were stopped by Travis.

"Sarah! Good to see you alive and what not. Things wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Yeah we wouldn't get to see anyone knock Clarisse down a few pegs if you were worm chow." Connor stood next to his brother. "And who do we have here another recruit?"

I smiled, I didn't realize how much I missed these guys. "No and don't go turning him into a thief or his mother will have my ass. This is Nick Winters and he will be staying here until his cabin is built."

That got confused looks. "Isn't there a cabin here for him already?" Connor asked.

"Yeah who's your parent, even most of the minor gods and goddesses have cabins here now." Travis said as he looked at Nick more closely.

"I'm a son of Thanatos." he deadpanned and left the cabin to follow the others to the Mess Hall.

"Geez Kenneth, what is with you and attracting all the Underworld's kids?" Travis joked as we left to go to dinner.

When we arrived most of the other cabins were already there and making their sacrifices to the gods. The Hermes table looked so good right now, but I knew where I had to sit. Even if the guy wasn't here to make it official, I guess starting tonight I was sitting at a different table. Near the center was a table that only one person was sitting at, but he was looking around wildly. His short, slightly curled blond hair was a hair style I'd only seen twice, but it was enough to be forever seared into my memory.

"Sarah!" Pollux waved me over and I couldn't help, but wave back.

"Hey." I said as I took a seat across from him.

"I saw Sophie and Gwen at the Apollo cabin and they told me a little about your quest. I knew you could do it!"

"Well that's good because for a few moments there I didn't think I could. Did Mr. D give you a hard time?"

He shook his head. "No, dad was mad that you and Gwen and Sophia managed to slip away, but for some reason he didn't press me about anything."

"That could be because he visited one of my dreams the other day, yeah, he wasn't happy. He basically told me to come back and tried to intimidate me when I said no."

He winced a little at that. "He made things worse didn't he?"

I nodded. "Yes, he did. And it really got me thinking about leaving camp as soon as I got back. I told him as such."

Pollux eyes widened for a second, then narrowed. "So you thought about it and yet, you're still here."

"Yeah, somewhere in the time I was thinking about a couple of things happened and it made me realize that I have to stay. Not that I've told him that or anything."

Pollux's face lit up briefly then he just smiled. "So what happened exactly?"

I shrugged. "I guess I realized that there are people who would miss me if I just up and left. That and because I now have the power to drive people into insanity with just a look." I said with a what-can-you-look. His smile fell.

"Come again?"

"Let's go get some food first then I'll fill you in on everything."

After piling our plates with food and making our sacrifices (mine to Thanatos hoping where ever he was he was alright) Pollux and I sat down and I told him everything. I started off when we first left camp and how we figured out he first part of the prophecy. He laughed a little when I told him about having to fly across the country and ranted about how I was never going to fly again. He looked worried when I got to the part about the Underworld. He looked dumb struck when I got to the part about riding Cerberus and meeting Persephone, though I left the topic of conversation out. I told him about the vault and admitted when he asked about the relationship between Nico and myself. Finally I told him about talking with Thanatos,meeting Nick, and how I managed to defeat the Keres. All in all it was a pretty epic tale.

"And that about covers it. So now I just have to learn how to control it so I don't accidentally drive someone insane. Do you have this problem?"

"No, I can only control vines, but I'm sure we can figure it out. I know someone who can help, looks like he showed up for your homecoming after all." he pointed to the high table and I looked.

Sitting next to Chiron in all his leopard printed glory was Mr. D who had taken an interest in our table. Our eyes met and I really was expecting some kind of mental shock or a flare of anger, but no. His look said that we would be having words later, but for now he was fine with my presence at his table and most likely his cabin. With a nod I turned back to Pollux and my dinner, I wasn't going to give him another thought until I had to.

"My gods." Pollux whispered as he looked at me.

"What?" I looked myself over thinking I had dropped some food on me, but couldn't find anything. I looked behind me to see many, if not all, the campers staring at me. "What are you all looking at?"

"Look up." Pollux said, he had a smile that threatened to split his face apart.

I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Above my head, shining brightly, was a bunch of grapes surrounded by ivy. It stayed there long enough for me to get a good look at it before vanishing into air. The entire Mess Hall was silent until Percy stood up.

"Finally!" he shouted, but also wore a grin.

"About damn time!" Gwen called as she whistled with her fingers.

I heard Sophia somewhere behind me. "I thought it was never going to happen."

Similar things were being said all around it shocked me to know just how many people knew. Sure, I had told Mr. D when I first got here, but there really wasn't many people around. Those who did hear it were mostly Apollo kids who, thanks to Gwen, didn't spread the word around. But kids from all the tables were just nodding as if they had always known. Damn, it's so hard to keep things from people around here!

Chiron stood up. "All hail Sarah Kenneth, daughter of Dionysus god of wine!"

With that I knew that this summer was sure to be interesting, it had just started after all.


	32. The Unavoidable Epilogue

**C.A. Crest: Well this is it guys, the last update for 'Just to Let You Know'. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and supported it. To all of you who were great enough to leave reviews, to favorite this story, to follow it, and who just took the time to read it. Really guys, it means so much. I know this sounds like good bye, but it's not. It's more of a see you later for I will be working on the next installment of the series. So make sure to watch this story because the next 'update' after this one will be a message from me with the next title. But that's in the future. So for now I give you the last part of 'Just to Let You Know'!**

The Unavoidable Epilogue

To say things were awkward was a massive understatement. I mean, come on, I could pull out my dagger and cut the tension with it and serve it for desert. Then again, talking with Mr. D was never easy to begin with. Since day one I had made it my mission to avoid this man, but you know what they say about the best laid plans. Well maybe the Hermes kids don't because they don't get reference from literature and such but I digress, things were awkward.

It's been two days since I was claimed by the old sour grape himself and not even three weeks since I came to this camp in the first place. Things tend to move fast around here. Settling in to a new cabin hadn't been that hard, mostly due to the fact the Pollux had made me feel really welcome and that I wasn't invading his solitary was of living. I think he was really lonely since Castor died. He tells me stories about him, even showed me a picture when I'd asked if they really had been identical. I think it makes him feel better to talk about it with someone who isn't his mom or better yet, Mr. D. Pollux still claims that somewhere deep down Mr. D does care for his kids, he just doesn't know how to express it. I stick by the theory that the old man has a black hole for a heart. We tend to agree to disagree on many things in the family area. But that's not what was awkward.

Percy had been happy to have me back and ready to pick up where we left off in our sword training. He has a lot of friends here and could easily have anyone of them go spar with him, but he always chooses me instead, claiming I was one of the few who could actually stand a chance against him. I've knocked him down enough times the first day back to shrink his ego back down to size. Despite not knowing each other long Percy has really grown on me, like seaweed. Annabeth tends to tag along with him now when we go head to head. We talked the night I got back and I laid all my cards out on the table. I told her that Nico and I were an item and that even before we were that I had not liked Percy that way. To me, Percy was an annoying cousin that you couldn't help but love, no matter how much they mad you crazy. So that wasn't awkward either.

And speaking of Nico, which I do very often, recovered from his over use of shadow travel and only woke up yesterday afternoon. I didn't know what to expect when he woke up, but Nico had only done two things. He sat straight up and kissed me, causing me to blush seeing as Percy had been in the room, and then demanded food. Apparently using shadow travel works up a massive demigod appetite. While he ate I filled him in on my relocation and my claiming, to which he was happy for me. I told him that it was great seeing as Nick was free to take my bunk until his cabin was finished. That just made him shrug. I had been talking with Nick over the past two days and I still can't find a single logical reason behind their strange looks and stiff actions. I try to convince myself that it's not anything major. Nope, that's still not the awkward part.

Currently I was sitting in the Big House at what was known as the conference table. Usually when people gathered here it was all the cabin leaders, Chiron, Mr. D, and Rachel Dare. Today though, it was only myself, Nick, Mr. D, and Tabitha Sparks. Yep, now we have awkward. You see, the last thing on my mind over the past two days was the fact that I was still in trouble for the whole 'bust out' thing. After that first night I thought I had been in the clear, but it seems the Fate had other plans like always.

"Not only did you conspire against my orders, you stole a shield from the weapons shed, convinced two campers to help with your escape, and left the camp without permission with another two campers. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Mr. D droned on and on, his usual bored tone was laced with anger. All of it directed at me. Oh joy.

I crossed my arms and sat straight in my seat. "Yeah. One, your orders were stupid. Two, stealing would imply that I wasn't going to return it, which was what I was in the process of this morning when you hauled me in here." I held Tabby's collapsible wrist shield in my hand. It was a shame I never got around to using it, the thing was pretty cool. I held it out for her to take, which she did quickly and started inspecting it. "You really need to change the password, but it's a cool shield." Looking at me in surprise she nodded and left, not saying a word, she had gotten what she came for after all. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, three, those two campers who distracted you didn't need convincing. They volunteered. And four, I left the camp after I was given a quest which was my right to undertake and to bring those who were involved with me. Which brings us back to point número uno, your orders were stupid."

He glared at me and if I had been anyone else my ass would so be a dolphin right now.

"Whether or not you agreed with me I am in charge of this camp and my word is final. Do you not understand what could have happened to you three on this quest?"

"Yes, I also know what could and most certainly would have happened if I had not went on this quest." I pointed at Nick, my eyes never leaving Mr. D. "He would have been captured, tortured, and then killed by the Keres. We saved his life."

He waved that fact off like it was nothing. "Demigods die eventually."

I rolled my eyes angrily. "And before I resort to the totally called for 'duh' I would like to point out you only wanted us to stay so that _we_ wouldn't die. So in fact, I was fully in my right to go despite the dangers because, as you put it, all us demigods die eventually." I smiled smugly at him.

"Sunshine five, Leopard Print zilch." Nick used his finger to mark an invisible chalkboard in the air. I smiled, happy that he had spotted me and Tabby walking here and came along. He really knew how to break the tension. But it was probably no the wisest decision to mock a god.

Mr. D snarled at him. "Why are you even here Nate?"

"It's Nick."

"Technically it's Phoenix." I felt like putting in my two cents. Both gave me a look that had me shutting my mouth.

"Whatever you little brat, you still don;t need to be here."

Then it was Nick's turn to be smug. "Actually there is. You see I had a dream last night, my dad had a message to give both of you." he turned to me "He's grateful to you Sarah and wants you to know that if you ever need anything all you have to do is ask. Oh, and he wants you to hang on to his stone for him, Says it's better off with you than sitting around collecting dust in Hades' vault." then he looked at Mr. D "And he wants you to know that if Sarah shouldn't be blamed for making a decision that you forced her to make. If he finds out anything has been done to her he'll go straight to Olympus."

Now that left the room silent, Mr. D seething, me very confused. I believed Nick until after the stone thing. His dad probably had a hard time just sending that message, but making threats on my behalf, that was strange. But I kept that strangeness to myself.

I could practically see the steam coming out of Mr. D's ears despite his cool demeanor.

"Fine. She won't be punished. Now get out Neal."

Looking at me I nodded, letting him know I would be fine by myself. He got up and walked out shutting the front door behind him. As soon as it clicked shut knew the real fun had begun.

"Do you really think you can just do whatever you want? Hm, Sarah?" his voice had now taken on a tone of parental authority that resembled my mom's on the rare events she actually got angry with me. "Going around behind my back, disobeying every word I say, throwing yourself at random boys, and trying to get yourself killed. Do you never think about the repercussions?" he shouted.

I stood up from my seat. "I don't that I can do whatever I want! I only did what I did because you were being unreasonable."

"I am your father, it's my place to set the rules and for you to follow them even if you don't agree with them."

I laughed at that. "Oh yeah, you've been my father for a whole five minutes and you think that gives you the right to boss me around! And for the record I don't 'throw myself at random boys'. Nico isn't a boy, he's a man. He certainly isn't random, he's my boyfriend. And I. Do. Not. Try to get myself killed. I beat the Keres so what's the problem?" I shouted back.

"Oh yes, You won by just the skin of your teeth with dumb luck and a power you can't even control. That's being able to handle it and not a problem at all." he sneered sarcastically. "Or am I just imagining those bruises around your neck?"

My hand instantly went up to the dark markings that the ambrosia squares and nectar hadn't gotten rid of. According to Chiron because it was the Keres, spirits, who gave them to me, they would take longer to heal.

"People get hurt all the time. I've been hurt a lot worse than this, so no, I don't see a problem. I see someone who is just too stubborn to admit that my friends and I did a good job all things considered."

"That's not good enough Sarah!" he roared, I think the whole camp must have heard. "This place is to train you so that when you are victorious it's by a landslide, not just by chance! You have to listen to me and train harder if you want to live your life as a hero."

I had had enough of this. "That's not why I came here!" I screeched, wanting to be heard by him for once, just once.

"Then why did you come then?" he sneered.

I looked into those eyes, those purple, blood shot eyes that reminded me too much of my own.

"Just to let you know that I exist." I said. "I thought it was about damn time you knew I was out there, because clearly you didn't love my mother enough to stick around for her to tell you she was pregnant. You had no clue I was alive, fighting on my own to survive, wanting more than anything for someone to show up and explain to me why my life was so messed up. To tell me why I looked so different from all the other kids, why I could do and see things they couldn't. I wasn't asking for you to move in or anything, all I wanted was an acknowledgment that you knew I was yours. Only now that I have it I can tell you this. You're sixteen years too late."

With that I stomped out of the Big House and made my way towards the arena, hoping to find someone to stab at for a little while. Looking up I saw the midday sun breaking through the storm clouds and questioned the fact that they were clouds in the always perfectly clear sky. If that wasn't an omen, I didn't know what was.

**C.A. Crest: There you go, tell me what you think! Keep watch for my author's note for the details of my next story. As always I claim no right to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, just my original plot line. I feel I don;t say that enough. TTFN!**


	33. Author's Note

**A/N: Great news my readers! I spent all day and I managed to get the next story up and running. The next installment is called 'Now That You Know'. So go check it out!**


End file.
